


The Story of Hazel Knight; Book One - I Love Magic

by CaspyCasp



Series: The Story of Hazel Knight [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 56,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaspyCasp/pseuds/CaspyCasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel Knight lost her parents when she was a baby.<br/>She has grown up without them and now she is on an adventure.<br/>Filled with Magic, Friendships and Enemies, she'll need her friends to help her get through.<br/>(will eventually be a love story)</p><p>Part One of 'The Story of Hazel Knight'</p><p>Titles: I Love Magic - Book One<br/>More Danger and More Mysteries - Book Two<br/>Crushes are the Worst - Book Three<br/>Either Love is Blind, or Friendship Closes Its Eyes - Book Four<br/>Ours - Book Five<br/>Distance Means Nothing - Book Six<br/>Until the Very End - Book Seven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, I would like to iterate that this is not my story. I did not write it, so I own nothing.  
> It is originally written on Quotev by bucky kentucky, and you can find her profile at www.quotev.com/arcticmaryams
> 
> I own nothing. All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and anything else belongs to bucky kentucky.
> 
> Thank you.

 

** I Love Magic **

** Prologue **

The little girl, just over a year old, sat on the floor, laughing as her mother and father conjured colorful  bubbled from their wands. It was one of the most amusing things she had seen, but her happiness would not last long, for a mere five minutes later, somebody broke into the house of the Knight's, someone who was here to kill.

At the sight of the parents, Brandon and Jasmine Knight, Lord Voldemort smirked triumphantly. They were armed, true, but Voldemort was much more powerful than both of them combined, he knew more magic than they could even imagine.

Without a second though, Voldemort pointed his wand at the man and said, " Avada Kedavra !" and Brandon Knight fell, dead before he even hit the floor.

All that was left was the woman, and she would be easy to handle now that the man was out of the picture and the woman now looked so weak and miserable - the scream proved that as well - that Voldemort wondered is she would even try to fight back.

" Avada Kedavra !" Voldemort said, and found that he was right. Jasmine Knight did not try to fight back. maybe she was too distraught,  or  maybe she was too distracted because she was trying to get to her daughter. Nevertheless, two people who had been a threat to him were now gone.

Voldemort stood looking at the little girl, who looked confused, as though she couldn't quite comprehend that her parents were gone forever. He considered killing the girl too when suddenly, she started crying, as though she had finally realized what had happened. Voldemort despised crying, all those weak children at the orphanage did it and he was hardly able to stand it when they did.

Voldemort raised his wand to kill the baby, but the sound of people  apparating  stopped him.  Aurors . He could fight them all off, of course, but he thought it to be pointless to cause so much trouble over a silly little girl. A silly  little girl that he could easily finish off later is needs be. No, there was no point killing the girl yet. For all he knew, she could turn out to be a faithful Death Eater when she was of age. So, with that, he turned on the spot and  disapparated .

 


	2. Well, This Is Me

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter One: Well, This Is Me **

Well, hello. My name is Hazel Jasmine Knight. I'm eleven years ol d . I suppose I should tell you more about myself then.

Like I said, my name is Hazel and I'm eleven. I was born on May 13, 1980. I'm not exactly the most popular girl in my grade, my only friend being Harry Potter. But, hey, Harry's so brilliant, I don't mind that much.

Why I'm not popular, you may ask? It's because of my cousin, Candy. She makes sure nobody is my friend, but, somehow, she didn't manage to get to Harry. Maybe it's because we were already friends before she wanted to try and Harry's too loyal to ditch me, or maybe it's because we're both unpopular anyways, and being friends with him won't help my image, or maybe it's just because she doesn't care about Harry or doesn't know he exists... Lucky him.

With her name, you'd think she'd be sweet and innocent, when in fact, she's exactly the opposite. she's horrid. And my aunt, Daisy, and uncle, Gabriel, don't do anything about it because they see her as some perfect angel. The idiots.

If you're wondering why I live with my aunt and uncle, it's because my parents are dead. This August 27th, they'll be celebrating the day they died. They died in a plane crash. According to my aunt Daisy, I was one of the few who survived. Pretty depressing, huh?

Anyways, back to my family, I hate them, and they hate me, plain and simple. I'm waiting for the day that I can finally leave this place. Which is this September when I get to go to  Runnymeade  Collegiate, an all girls boarding school. The only do wn side  is that I won't see Harry for a full year.

I have long dark black hair and brown eyes. I'm short and skinny for my age too. I suppose I'm okay looking, but I have a few scars and small bruises on my arms from when uncle Gabriel lost his temper at me. I ten to annoy him. I usually do that on purpose, even though I know it won't end well for me. I just hate him that much I suppose.

Well, I think we've covered the basics about me. So, read on, I suppose.


	3. Surprise, Surprise

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter Two: Surprise, Surprise **

My uncle is the worst human being to ever exist. You see, I keep getting these letters signed to me, but it doesn't make much sense. It's deadly accurate, you see. They even know where I sleep! It's pretty crazy, but unfortunately, my stupid uncle takes them and rips them up before I can do much.

I'm now locked up in my room twenty-four hours a day, except for when I need to go to the bathroom or when I have to eat. Uncle Gabriel can't trust me anymore, smart move on his part, considering the fact that ever since the day I got my first letter and uncle Gabriel took it and ripped it up, I've been trying to sneak a few letters to my room. Needless to say, none of my plans have worked out too well.

So now I'm stuck here all day, which really sucks because I tend to be a little claustrophobic when I'm locked in small spaces for an exceedingly long time, and my room is small. It's only about a few inches bigger in length and width than your average walk-in closet, with just enough room to fit in my bed, a few things I keep in storage boxes and my slightly dusty mirror.   


I stare into the mirror blankly, not even taking in my appearance fully until a few minutes later since I am so lost in thought. Once I finally snap out of it I look away and start pacing the room, wishing I had the letter more than anything else but moping around isn't going to solve my problems, if it did, I wouldn't be here, I would be with my parents and maybe they'd be discussing the letter to me, or is the only reason I'm getting the letter's is because I'm living with the Martins?

I throw myself onto the bed, contemplating what the letter contains. Maybe if  i  figure it out, they'll show me it, since I already know. Before I can do much brainstorming however, the door swings open. I leap to my feet, expecting it to be Gabriel. Instead, a completely different and unexpected sight meets my eyes. A sight that makes me scream for half a second for some reason.

Standing outside my door, is a tall, strict looking, and rather old woman with black hair pulled back into a tight bun. The oddest thing about her appearance is that she's wearing a long emerald cloak. Weird.

"Um, who are you?" I say nervously and rather awkwardly.

"Professor McGonagall. I take it your Hazel Knight?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Yes, that's me," I answer quietly, " er , if you don't mind me asking, Professor, why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you this letter, it seems that you weren't getting it, so I came to give it to you personally, also, seeing as your aunt and uncle are Muggles, I thought they might need some extra explaining. Come, let's go downstairs."

I can't understand what she means for the life of me, but I follow her down the stairs anyways.

This might be a prank from the Martins, but then I dismiss the idea, because my aunt and uncle have a horrible sense of humo r  and Candy is too stupid to think of such an idea that involves a bunch of letters and this so called Professor McGonagall. Once we are in the sitting room, McGonagall gives me the letter and I open it eagerly.

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_ Headmaster:  Albus  Dumbledore _

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand  Sorc .,  Chf . Warlock, _

_ Supreme  Mugwump , International Confed. Of Wizards)   
_

_ _

_ Dear Ms. Knight, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than  july  31. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress. _

I look up at Professor McGonagall in shock.

"Is- is this a joke?" I ask. That's pretty much all I can ask when I've just been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which must mean I'm a wizard, or a witch, whatever it is you call girl magical people.

"This is not a joke," she tells me, but I already know. I've already ruled out the possibility of it being the Martins. The only person left who would bother to prank me is Harry, but he wouldn't play a joke so cruel that I would be locked in my room for ages. Besides, where would he get the woman who claims to be Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"So, that means I'm a- a-" I begin, but I'm cut off.

"A witch, yes," McGonagall says, smiling.

"She will not be going! The only reason we took her in is because we though we could stamp that nonsense out of her!" uncle  Gabriel says and I jump three feet in the air. I hadn't realized that they were in the room. Which is odd, because they were all shockingly ugly, and uncle Gabriel and Candy are so large, they're usually hard to miss.

"We've already discussed this," Professor McGonagall says impatiently, "if Hazel wished to go, then you cannot stop her. It is entirely her choice. So, Hazel, do you wish to go?"

I hesitate for a moment before I realize something.

"You knew!" I snarl at uncle Gabriel, "You two knew all along and you didn't tell me?"

"Of course we knew! My stupid sister being one of them! Oh, yes, she went off to that school and talked about how fabulous it was there every holiday. And then, she married that Knight and they had you, and I knew, that you would be just as much of a freak as them! Then, she got herself blown up and we got stuck with you!"

"Blown up?  Blown up ?" I say furiously, "you told me they died in a plane crash!"

"A plane crash? You told them Jasmine and Brandon Knight died in a plane crash? How much of the truth  have  you people told her?" McGonagall says angrily and I am temporarily distracted from my anger.

"You know? You know how they died? Can you tell me? Please?"

McGonagall stares at me hesitantly for a second, then says, "Very well. I suppose you'll find out eventually and better sooner rather than later, I suppose. Well, I suppose it all starts with a wizard. A horrible wizard. He's gone now. He was defeated in the most incredible way, but he killed your parents before he went. The  Aurors  say he almost killed you as well, but they got there in time and he  disapparated , so they brought you here, to the home of your last living relative," she finished distastefully.

"What was his name?" I ask quietly.

"I don't like saying it," McGonagall answers quietly.

"Why not?"

"He was just so terrifying. He killed so many people."

"Please, Professor. He killed my parents, I want to at least know his name," I plead.

"Alright, alright. his name is... Lord Voldemort," she flinched slightly.

"Lord Voldemort," I repeat quietly, so she doesn't hear me. "How was he defeated?"

"Ten years ago, on Halloween. He visited the town where Harry Potter lived. He's your age, so, he was just over a year old as well. Anyways, he went in, and he killed his parents. And- this is where it gets odd- he tried to kill Harry too, but when he tried, he was destroyed. That's how he got his lightning bolt scar. Harry's probably one of the most famous people in the world because of it. he'll be going to Hogwarts too you know. You-Know-Who was defeated by a little bot who could barely talk! And he killed some of the greatest wizard's of the age. The Bones, the  McKinnons , the  Prewetts , your parents... Is something wrong dear? You look pale. I know it's horrible, but-"

But I am barely listening. I don't doubt that I'm pale either. I also realize that my mouth is pen from shock and I quickly close it. Once I trust myself to speak, I say, "Did you say Harry? As in Harry potter?"

"Yes. I suppose you know him, since he is your next door neighbo r ," she says with a slight smile.

"I can't believe it! That's so horrible! I wish he hadn't left! I wouldn't-"

"He's left?" McGonagall says sharply.

"Well, yes, I'm not sure why, but his uncle's gone insane and they've gone abroad. I haven't a clue where,"

"I suppose we'll have to get someone to track him down, then," McGonagall says impatiently, "so, Hazel, do you wish to go to Hogwarts?"

I look from the letter to McGonagall and back again. This goes on for quite a while until I look up at McGonagall and say one word.

"Yes,"

"Great," she says briskly, "I say we get our supplies now. There's no need for an owl of confirmation, since I already know you are going. I'll tell Dumbledore when I get back. Come on then, Hazel," and she strides out the front door.

I follow her without a second glance at the Martins. As I walk, I look at the letter again. Happiness swells up inside of me as I fully realize what it means. I'm a witch! And going to Hogwarts! And Harry's going too! That is, is they find  im . Which they probably will since they can use magic and Harry will want to go. But who wouldn't want to go? I also look at a second sheet of parchment that contains all of my school supplies.

** HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

** OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **

** **

** Uniform **

** First-year students will require: **

** 1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) **

** 2\. One plain pointed hat (black) **

** 3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **

** 4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **

** Please note that all pupil's clothing should carry name tags. **

** **

** Course Books **

** All students should have a copy of each of the following: **

** The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  by Miranda Goshawk **

** A History of Magic  by  Bathilda Bagshot   
**

** Magical Theory  by Adalbert Waffling **

** A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  by  Emeric  Switch **

** One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  by  Phyllida  Spore **

** Magical Drafts and Potions  by  Arsenius  Jigger **

** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  by Newt  Shmander   
**

** The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  by Quentin Trimble **

** **

** OTHER EQUIPMENT **

** **

** 1 wand **

** 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **

** 1 set of glass or crystal phials **

** 1 telescope **

** 1 set of brass scales **

** **

** Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad **

** **

** PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

My heart sinks.

"Professor, I can't go. I don't have the money for all of this, and I doubt uncle Gabriel is going to pay for me."

"Well, just get a deposit from  Gringotts . Your parents lest their money to you. I have your key with me, by the way."

All I really got out of that was that I have money to pay for my things, which is enough for me.

Grinning, I follow Professor McGonagall to the train station.


	4. Well, That Was An Interesting Journey, Pt. One

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter Three: Well, That Was An Interesting Journey - Part One **

I spent the majority of August in my room reading all my text books, which are actually pretty interesting. Midnight usually goes out flying at night and won't return until morning, usually with a mouse in his beak.

Before I know it, it's the day before September 1st, and if I'm going to ask my uncle to give me a ride, now's the time. I go down the stairs and into the living room. Nobody acknowledges that I'm there. I clear my throat. Uncle Gabriel looks up.

"What?" he asks.

" Erm , I was just wondering if you could give me a ride to King's Cross? You know, so I can get to school?"

"Alright, fine. The sooner we get rid of you, the better," he answers.

Well, everything went  way  better than expected. I go back upstairs to my bedroom and continue reading  The Standard Book of Spells , stroking Midnight's dark black feathers every once in a while. In no time at all, it's ten o'clock and I decide to go to sleep because I won't be able to stand the suspense for tomorrow awake.

I wake up a lot earlier than I usually do. Seven o'clock. I try going back to sleep but it's no use. I'm too restless and excited to lay down for one more second. Instead, I dedicate this time to get dressed (in my normal clothes, I'll change into my Hogwarts uniform on the train) and double check everything that is in my trunk. Once I stuff  The Standard Book of Spells  in my trunk, I'm ready to go to Hogwarts. I look at the clock again, It's half past nine. Well, I certainly took my time getting ready.

I go downstairs into the kitchen, but I don't eat very much, since I'm not too hungry at the moment.

By ten to ten, we are ready to set off for King's Cross. I can barely contain my excitement, but I try, since I doubt my aunt and uncle would be too pleased if I started jumping up and down in excitement singing, "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" like I really want to do right now.

We get to King's Cross at twenty to eleven. I take out my trunk and put it on one of the trolleys and start wheeling it towards platforms nine and ten.

"What platform is it, anyways?" uncle Gabriel asks.

"Platform nine and three-quarters," I reply, and he stops dead in his tracks.

"What did you say girl?"

"Platform nine and three-quarters," I repeat, a bit louder as though I'm afraid he can't hear, when in fact, I know for sure he can hear me. I just want to bug him.

"Oh, alright, I see," he says evilly, "Well, you seem to know what you're doing. I'll just leave you here, okay?"

And the Martins all leave, smirking at one another. I smirk myself because they're so stupid. They think that it doesn't exist and I'll just be standing here for ages and ages, and that they're being clever by leaving me here all alone. When really, Platform nine and three-quarters does exist, and you just have to walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Still, I am slightly hesitant because that barrier seems very solid, in my opinion. I see a round faced boy go through the barrier with someone who must be his Grandmother. I decide that the barrier isn't a solid wall and go through myself.

My eyes are closed so as to not back down when the wall is too close, but the downside to this is that I don't know when I've gone through so unfortunately, I run right until I hit the side of the train and fall. Smooth, I know. I hear somebody, a boy, I think, is laughing. I open my eyes and see a tall red-headed boy laughing his head off at me. I'm slightly annoyed that he's just sitting there, laughing at me (even though it must have been funny) instead of asking if I'm okay or helping me up.

"Oh, no need to help me. I'm fine, thanks for asking," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, I was getting there," he insists and sticks out his hand for me.

I take it and he helps me up. He also sits my trolley up, which seems to have fallen when I crashed it into the train.

"Well, I'm Fred  Weasley , anyways," he says, still grinning. What it  that  funny?

"Hazel Knight," I say and we shake hands,

"I'll take you to an empty compartment, if you want," he offers. Is he trying to get me to forget that he's laughed so much when I fell? I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, I don't mind when people laugh at me sometimes, I even laugh at myself a lot. It's just that this time it actually hurt a bit. It'll get better. As for Fred, it would be rude to say no and he could turn out to be cool.

"Sure," I reply, and we start  walkling  along the train, him being kind enough to push the trolley for me.

"So, why were your eyes close when you were running? Didn't somebody ever tell you that was dangerous?" he pretends to scold me.

I laugh and say, "No, actually, nobody has, and I had my eyes closed so that when I went through the barrier, I wouldn't chicken out at the last second."

"Oh, I see. I just though someone would hear all the noise going on and stop. It's really a wonder you didn't bump into somebody too," I look around and notice all the smoke, noise and people.

"I have  no  idea how I missed all that," I promise Fred.

"Here, this one's empty, and allow me to put your trunk in," he says. Something about his tone suggests I'm weak.

I don't like this at all, but I don't want to start fights so early, so I simply roll my eyes and say, "thanks,"

Looking closely at him, I see that he has brown eyes, I hate to admit it, but he is rather cute.

"Well, there you go, have a lovely train ride. If you'll excuse me, I have to find my twin brother," he  saus  and then leaves.

So there's two of them. I can't quite decide whether that's a good or a bad thing. Fred didn't make an impression that made it easy to decide if he's an enemy or a friend. For one thing, he laughed quite a lot at me, and I'm sure he's off to tell his  twon  brother and laugh some more behind my back. But for another, he was  genuinly  kind to me, and was really quite funny.  i  sigh and go inside the compartment and take the window seat. A voice makes me look around.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Only everywhere else is- HAZEL!" Harry says.

"HARRY!" I exclaim and jump up to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Well, I thought that would be obvious. I'm a witch! And you're  famour  Harry Potter," I say, and his face falls slightly.

"Oh, so you know," he says glumly.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it won't change anything between us," I assure him, and he smiles.

"So, can I sit?" he asks again and I roll my eyes.

"No, I hate you. go away," I say sarcastically, "Of course you can sit," and we pull his trunk under his seat, which is across from mine. Suddenly Fred and a boy who's obviously his twin appears.

"Well, there you go Harry, nice meeting you," one of them say, I'm not sure who, but I know it's Fred when he adds, "And of course, we've already met," with a wink at me.

"Oh, so this is the one that crashed into the side of the train," the other twin says, and Harry has to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Yup, that's me," I say with as much dignity as I can muster, "And you can go ahead and laugh, I know you want to," I add to Harry.

Apparently, Fred and the unknown twin thought I was addressing them too, so the three of them are laughing a lot. I simply roll my eyes and look out the window.

"And you are?" I ask the unknown twin once they finally shut up.

"George  Weasley ," he answers, "and I know you're Hazel Knight from my twin over here."

Fred opens his mouth to speak but a woman's  voice  calls, "Fred? George?" and they say they have to go and hop out.

"Did you really crash into the side of the train?" Harry asks, laughing.

"Don't judge me! You  know  I'm clumsy," I say defensively, "Now, shut up. I want to spy on them."

And we stop talking to hear what Fred, George and someone that I'm guessing is their mother is saying. By the end of their conversation, I learn that Fred and George like to prank, they have a younger brother called Ron, and older brother called Percy, who is a prefect, and a younger sister called Ginny. The train starts moving, and Ginny is chasing the train, half laughing at a joke Fred and George just made, and half crying. When she falls back, waving, Harry and I lean back in our seats and are about to talk when someone comes in.


	5. Well, That Was An Interesting Journey, Pt. Two

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter Four: Well, That Was An Interesting Journey - Part Two **

"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asks, gesturing around the compartment, "Everywhere else is full," Harry shook his head and Ron sits down next to him. Ron glanced at him and back out the window. Obviously he's star struck to see the famous harry Potter. I also notice that he still has a black mark on his noise from when his mother tried to wipe it off.   


"Hey, Ron," Fred and George are at the door again.

"We're going to be down in the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down there," one of them says. I think it's George.

"Right," Ron mumbles and I wonder who would  want  to see a spider?

"Harry," said the other twin, I suppose Fred, "have we introduced ourselves? Fred and George  Weasley . And this is our brother Ron. See you later, then," he says with another wink in my direction. I wish he wasn't so attractive.

I roll my eyes and say, "Right, see you later," in reply.

"Bye," Harry and Ron say at the same time. Fred closed the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurts out. I roll my eyes and look out the window. This conversation doesn't really concern me, but I do listen to a few things they say.

I learn that the  Weasley  family are rather poor, and he's got a pet rat called  Scabbers . I also learn how Harry found out he was a wizard, and that he can say Voldemort's name unlike most of the  wizarding  world. I personally don't see what the big deal is about saying his name.

I look around when the compartment door opens and a smiling, dimpled woman asks, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

It's only then do I realize how hungry I am. I leap up and take out some money from my pouch, ready to buy as much candy as I can carry. Harry gets up too, but Ron turns pink and mutters something about sandwiches. Harry and I go out into the corridor. I don't recognize any of the candy there, but as I don't want to miss out, Harry and I make a deal to take a little of everything and split the money.

We go back inside and tip the candy in an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron asks.

"Starving," Harry and I say at the same time, Harry taking a pumpkin pasty and me taking a licorice wand.

Ron takes out a sandwich and mutters, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef..."

"Swap you for one of these," Harry says, holding up a pasty, "Go on..."

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron, "she hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us," he adds quickly.

"Well, at least take some candy," I insist, and he takes a pasty.

We spend a lot of time eating Chocolate Frogs (thank goodness it's just a  a  spell) and Bertie  Botts  Every  Flavour  Beans (when they say every  flavour , they  mean  every  flavour ). Suddenly there is a knock on the door and the round faced boy I saw earlier comes in, looking close to tears.

"Sorry, but have any of you seen a toad?" he asks, and when we all shake our heads, he wails, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry says and I nod.

"Yes, well, if you see him..." and he leaves.

"I don't know why he's so bothered," says Ron, "If  i  brought a toad I'd try and get rid of it as soon as I could. Mind you, I brought  Scabbers , so I can't talk," he gestures at the sleeping rat and adds in disgust, "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried a spell to make him turn yellow yesterday, but it didn't work. Here, I'll show you."

I watched skeptically, finding it hard to believe that there is a spell to turn rats yellow. Ron's just raising his wand when a bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth enters the compartment.

She's already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said in a rather bossy tone.

"We've already told him, we haven't seen it, " Ron says, but she wasn't listening, she's staring at Ron's wand.

"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see it, then," she says and sits down, looking expectantly at a shocked Ron.

" Er \- all right," he clears his throat and says, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

When nothing happens the girl says, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it'll be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and you are?"

"Hazel Knight." I say, and Harry and Ron introduce themselves as well. At Harry's name her eyes widen.

"Are you really?" she says , "I've read all about you, of course."

I don't really listen after that. I don't really want to hear people gush over Harry. Not over jealousy, just because it's a bit annoying. I zone back in when she says, "do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope to be in Gryffindor. It sounds by far the best.  i  suppose  Ravenclaw  wouldn't be too bad. Well, we better go and look for that toad. You guys should change into your robes, I suspect we'll be arriving soon." and she left, taking Neville with her. Now that she mentions it, Gryffindor really does sound like the best.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope it's not with her."

"Don't you think that's a little rude, considering the fact that we just met her?" I ask and sigh when he shakes his head.

We spend time talking about the houses, and what Ron's brothers Bill and Charlie do now that they've graduated. We also talk about the person who broke into  Gringotts  but didn't get caught. I remember McGonagall te lling  me it's 'most unwise to break into  Gringotts '. Ron also explains  Quidditch  to Harry and I, which sounds wicked, if you ask me, when a pale boy with a pointed face and platinum blonde hair comes in, standing in between two large boys who look a bit like body guards.

Turns out his name is Draco Malfoy and had talked to Harry the day he went to get his stuff for school. Let's just say he's a prat. When Malfoy introduces himself, Ron gives a cough that might be hiding a laugh. Well, Malfoy doesn't like that and says a few very rude things. Before I know it, I'm extremely angry and on my feet, pointing my wand at Malfoy, as are Harry and Ron. Suddenly, as  Goyle  reaches out for a Chocolate Frog,  Scabbers  bites him! Those  gits  leave after that. Glad that they're gone, I sit back down and put my wand in the pocket of my jeans. So much for not starting fights so early in the term...

Hermione comes in and starts scolding us for starting fights so early in the term, something that I don't really listen to. I look out the window and see that it's getting dark. I should change into my uniform.

"Get out while I change," I tell them.

Once I'm finished, we switch, and they open the door to let me in when they're done. Too soon, the train stops and we file outside towards the boats, where a giant man is saying, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All  righ ' there Harry?"

"You know him?" I ask incredulously.

"He told me I was a wizard and took me shopping for my school stuff," he says, shrugging.

The giant leads us to some boats, four to each boat. Hermione follows me, Harry and Ron into our boat.

When we're across the lake we follow the giant up a passageway, then some stone steps that lead to the double doors of the castle. He knocks on the door three times and for the first tim e  I realize how nervous I am. I take a deep slow breath as the door swings open to reveal...


	6. The Sorting

**I Love Magic **

** Chapter Five: The Sorting **

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," says the giant, who I think Harry said is called  Hagrid .

"Thank you,  Hagrid . I'll take them from here," she says, opening the door wider.

The entrance hall was huge that you could fit one of the houses from Privet Drive in it. The stone walls had torches along the walls like the ones in  Gringotts , and a huge marble staircase that lead to the upper floors.

We follow McGonagall through the Entrance Hall. I could hear hundreds of voices from a door to the right - the entire school must already be there - but McGonagall lead us to a small chamber. We crowd in, standing a bit closer to each other than we would've  usually  done, looking around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall begins, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you may take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor,  Hufflepuff ,  Ravenclaw  and  Slytherin . Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house  points . At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great  honor .  i  hope each of you will be a credit to whatever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will start in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten  yourselves  up as much as you can while you wait." Her eyes linger on Neville's cloak, which is fastened above his left ear, and the smudge on Ron's nose.  "I  shall return when we are ready for you," she adds, then leaves.

I'm probably very pale. I try to smooth out my robes and fix my hair.

"How do they sort us into houses?" Harry asks Ron, and I turn around to listen.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred says it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," Ron answers.

"You know, you should really stop listening to Fred and George. more often than not it seems like they're just messing with you," I tell Ron.

He just shrugs and mutters, "I suppose so," and I go back to being  nervous .

What if Fred is actually telling the truth? What if we actually do have to do some big, painful test in front of the entire school? Everybody is silent, except Hermione Granger, who is muttering all the spells she knew and wondering out loud which ones she would need. I wish she'd shut up, because it's not really helping my nerves too much. Suddenly, something happens that makes me jump - several people behind me scream.

I turn around, and I see very clearly what's going on: about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall, pearly white and slightly transparent. They glide past us, not seeming to notice us, apparently arguing.

They argue over whether or not they should forgive some ghost thing named Peeves when a ghost with tights and a ruff finally notices us and asks what we're doing here.

"New students!" says a fat monk, the  ghost  in the ruff and tights called the Friar, smiling at us, "about to be sorted, I suppose?" he adds and a few nod mutely, and I manage a weak, "yes,"

"Hope to see you in  Hufflepuff ! My old house, you know,"

"Move along," says a sharp voice I recognize to be McGonagall, "The sorting ceremony's about to start,"

The ghosts float through the wall opposite. Well, that was interesting. But not nervousness fills me up once more.

"Now form a line and follow me," McGonagall says, and we all line up, me behind Harry and in front of a tall black boy.

We exit the chamber and walk through the double doors of the Great Hall. I've never seen such an amazing place before. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating mid-air above four  long  tables, where the rest of the school were sitting. These tables were glittering with gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another table where the teachers were sitting. McGonagall leads us up here so that we come to a halt in a line facing the other  students . Somehow, Fred catches my eye and winks. I give him a tiny half smile and look away. The hundreds of faces look like pale  lanterns  in the flickering light. Mainly to avoid catching someone else's eye, I look up at the ceiling.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in  Hogwarts: A History ," Hermione Granger whispers. Quite franks, I can't believe there is a ceiling at all.

I look back down as McGonagall places a four legged  stool  in front of us. On top of it is an extremely patched and frayed hat. I notice that everyone at the tables are staring expectantly at the hat, so I stare at it too. for a few moments, there is complete silence, then the hat twitches. Wait a minute, hats don't move. They're hats. They just sit there on your head when you wear them. A rip near the brim opens wide like a mouth, and it sings, it actually  sings .

_ Oh, you may not think I'm pretty _

_ But  do't  judge on what you see _

_ I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me _

_ You can keep your bowlers black _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all _

_ There's nothing in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can't see _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ where you ought to be _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart _

_ Their  daring nerve and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindor's apart _

_ You might belong in  Hufflepuff _

_ Where they are just and loyal _

_ Those patient  Hufflepuffs  are true and  unafraid of toil _

_ Or yet in wise old  Ravenclaw , _

_ If you've a ready mind _

_ Where those of wit and learning _

_ Will always find their kind _

_ Or perhaps in  Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends _

_ Those cunning folks use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don't be  afraid! _

_ And don't get in a flap! _

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_ For I'm a thinking cap! _

The whole hall bursts into applause, but I just stare at the hat in disbelief. This hat can sing and move a bit?

"So we've just got to try on a hat!" Ron says, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll," and I resist saying I told you so.

Before I know it, the Sorting begins with McGonagall saying, " Abott , Hannah," who's sorted into  Hufflepuff . So is "Bones, Susan,", but "Boot, Terry," and " Brocklehurst , Mandy," both go to  Ravenclaw . "Brown, Lavender," becomes the first Gryffindor. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Fred and George catcalling her. I roll my eyes. " Bulstrode , Millicent," then becomes a  Slytherin . As the Sorting goes on, I notice that for some people, it takes a long time for the hat to decide, but with others, the hat decides instantly. For example, it takes a full minute for, " Finnigan , Seamus," to be sorted into Gryffindor.

I look up in mild interest as "Granger, Hermione," is called. Hermione almost runs to the stool and jams the hat on her head eagerly. It's weird seeing her so excited for this moment, when, quite frankly, I feel slightly queasy.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts. Ron groans, while I simply think that it's going to take a while to get used to the fact that the hat can talk.

Suddenly, I hear the name, "Knight, Hazel," being called, and, feeling as though my feet had turned to lead, I walk forward, take the hat, and sit down.

"Interesting, interesting," says the hat in my head, and I jump, "Let's see. Brave, loyal. Clever, too, I see. Stubborn, a little quick to judge at times, too. There's ambition, and talent. So where to put you?"

"I  dunno , isn't that your job?" I mutter. The hat hears me.

"Well, yes, I suppose it is," the hat says with the slightest chuckle, "I think... it better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

I grin as I take off the hat, give it to Neville (who fell over on his way to the stool), and head down to the table on the far right, the one that's applauding for me. I sit down next to Hermione and smile as Fred and George congratulate me on being sorted to the best house. Neville  Longbottom  is also sorted into Gryffindor, and went to the table with the hat still on and had to give it to "MacDougal, Morag," amidst shouts of laughter. Draco Malfoy is sorted into  Slytherin  immediately; the hat barely touched his head. I zone out until I hear the name, "Potter, Harry,". Of course, everyone falls silent and stares at him.  i  even see a few people craning their necks and standing up to get a good look at him. I roll my eyes and cross my fingers for Harry to be in Gryffindor. It takes a while, but the hat finally decides on Gryffindor. I clap loudly with the rest and high five him when he sits next to me. I stop listening again until, " Weasley , Ronald," is called and I cross my fingers again when he walks up to the stool, looking slightly green. A second later, the hat calls Gryffindor and I cheer with the rest.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," Percy  Weasley  says pompously. Something about him tells me I'm not going to like him much.

When " Zabini , Blaise," is made a  Slytherin ,  Albus  Dumbledore gets to his feet, beaming at us all, as though nothing could please him more than seeing all of us here.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asks Percy, and I can't help but wonder that too.

"Mad?" Percy replies airily, "He's a genius! But yes, he is a bit mad! Potatoes, Harry?"

I look at the table and my eyes widen. The table is full with different types of delicious looking food. I have no idea where to start, so I just load my plate with everything I can reach and start stuffing my face. I don't pay attention to any of the talking around me until I hear the ghost with the ruff and tights say, "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas De  Mimsy -" I look up in interest as he's cut off my Seamus  Finnigan .

" Nearly  Headless? How can you be  Nearly  Headless?" he asks, and Nearly Headless Nick (I think I'll just call him Nick) looks extremely annoyed, as though the conversation isn't going how he planned at all.

"Like  this ," he replies irritably, seizes his left ear, and pulls on it. His head swings off his neck and fell onto his shoulder. Looking pleased at our stunned faces, he flips it back into place. I make a mental note to warn any future first year not to ask Nick how he can be nearly headless.   


 As dessert is served, the talk turns to families. I hear Seamus's and Neville's little stories which are both amusing. It turns out that his mother was the only magical person in his family, and his father didn't find out until they were married. Must have been a nasty shock. As for Neville, his Great uncle  Algie  kept using desperate  measures  to force magic out of Neville. It didn't happen until the bloke almost  killed  Neville. Apparently, it came as a big shock when he got accepted into Hogwarts. After that, I turned to talk to Fred and George, deciding that I want to have a final opinion on them soon, since I didn't know whether I like them or not. It turns out they were about to talk to me themselves because Fred asks, "So, tell us, why weren't you with your family when you were on the platform?"

"Because my parents are dead and my aunt, uncle and cousin couldn't care less about what happens to me." I say shortly, before taking a bite of  chocolate  ice cream.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry," he says weakly.

"Forget it. You didn't know." I say, waving the apology off. I really hope they don't give me sympathy over it. I hate it when people do.

Luckily, they don't. Instead they tell me very hilarious stories about pranks they've played at Hogwarts and on their brothers. Judging by how funny they are, I decide that they can't be that bad.

"So, have you done any pranking?" George asks doubtfully.

"Well, I've played a few tricks on my cousin since she's the most annoying creature to ever exist. Like, one time, I rigged her bedroom door so that water balloons fell on her head, but I haven't done anything too big, not like anything you guys have done, so my aunt and uncle don't kick me out and I'll still have somewhere to live," I say, and they stare at me in disbelief.

"You prank?" George asks incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure I just said something along those lines," I say, "why?"

"It's just that, you seem so-so-" Fred begins, but I cut him off.

"Quiet? Yeah, people tend to think that the first time they meet me. Don't worry, pretty soon you'll find that sometimes, I find it difficult to shut up," I assure them.

We go back to eating, and, maybe I'm just imagining things, but they look slightly more interested to talk to me than they did before. Soon, the feast is over, and Dumbledore is telling us the school rules. I wonder how well I'll be able to follow them. I tend to break rules, in case your wondering, either because I forget something's against the rules, or I just find them too difficult to follow at times for whatever reason. Suddenly, Dumbledore flicks his wand so that the lyrics appear in the air, and we are all standing, singing the school song. I pick the tune to come to my mind while I sing:

_ Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  Hoggy  Warty Hogwarts _

_ Teach us something please. _

_ Whether we be old and bald _

_ Or young with scabby knees _

_ Our heads could do with filling _

_ Of some interesting stuff _

_ For now they're bare and full of air _

_ Dead flies and bits of fluff _

_ So teach us things  worth knowing _

_ Bring back what we forgot _

_ Just do your best, we'll do the rest _

_ And learn until our brains all rot. _

Fred and George are the last to finish, singing to some slow funeral march. With the school song sung, Percy the Prefect leads me and the other first years to the Gryffindor common room. I'm so tired now that I barely take in the moving portraits, and not fully aware of where we're going until we have a run-in with Peeves. Long story short, he's annoying. But I know that to call him off, I can just threaten him with the Bloody Baron, the  Slytherin  ghost.

We arrive outside of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. When she asks for the password, Percy replies with, "Caput  Draconis ," and the portrait swings open to reveal a round hole in the wall. We scramble through it and find ourselves inside a cozy, round room, full of armchairs.

I walk through the door Percy directs the girls through, along with the other first year girls (Hermione, Lavender and  Parvati Patil ) and climb up a spiral staircase. Once we're at the top we go through the door labelled first years. I change into my  pajamas , which are in my trunk that's already been brought up for me, and collapse onto one of the four poster beds.

"This one's mine," I say weakly, and fall asleep as soon as I pull the curtains around me and sink back under the covers.


	7. My First Week Here

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter Six: My First Week Here **

Well, it's been a few days since the sorting, and now it's Friday. Which means that my first week here at Hogwarts is almost over. Let me tell you a little bit about life here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At least for a first year like me.

Firstly, everybody's been super annoying when it comes to Harry. Pointing and whispering to their friends, craning their necks just to get a better look, even walking back when they pass him. I wonder if I would act  like this is we hadn't been best friends since we were five. Probably not. I'd like to think that I'd be able to see that he's just human like the rest of us and needs his space. But who knows? I wish they'd stop, because it's hard to concentrate on finding my classes without people pointing and whispering everywhere I go, even if it's not directed at me.

It's really easy to get lost here at Hogwarts, because it's HUGE. For one thing, there are one hundred and forty two staircases. Wide ones, narrow ones, ones that lead to a different place on a Friday, ones with a vanishing step somewhere that you had to remember to jump, (I got stuck one time and Harry and Ron had to help me up. It was quite embarrassing), and staircases that would move. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked nicely or tickled them in just the right spot, and doors that weren't even doors at all, just walls pretending to be doors. How rude. Everything at Hogwarts seemed to move, as well, like the portraits and the suits of  armor , so you couldn't, for example, use the suit of  armor  that is usually by the charms corridor to help you remember where it is.

The ghost's don't help much either. I mean, Nick is always glad to help any lost Gryffindor, but Peeves on the other hand. Let's just say he'll do the  exact  opposite and more of helping us. Even worse than Peeves, if that's possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry, Ron, and I managed to hey on his bad side on the first morning. He found us trying to get into the door that unluckily lead to the out-of-bounds third floor corridor. He didn't believe that we were lost and didn't know that was the entrance and assumed we were trying to break in. I didn't help matters when I called him an old  git . In fact, that just got me a detention for Friday. We were eventually saved by Professor  Quirrell . Then there was  Filch's  horrid little cat. God, I really want to throw that thing into the Black Lake.

There was a lot more to magic than waving a wand and saying a few little words, something I found out when I actually made it to my classes. We had to study the planets and their movements in Astronomy, we had to study  Herbology  with Professor Sprout, and we had to study History of Magic, which was easily the most boring subject in the history, (no pun intended), of the world.

There  there  was charms with tiny little Professor  Flitwick , and I found out that I'm not that bad at charms. Something I'm a bit proud of, since I've just started. And Flitwick's nice enough.

There's Transfiguration with McGonagall who was strict but fair. Right at the beginning of class McGonagall gave us a speech about how complex Transfiguration is and how any troublemakers will leave and never come back. How cheerful. We had to try to  turn  matches into needles. It took a long time, but I managed to make some difference in mine along with Hermione.

We had all been looking forward to  Defense  Against the Dark Arts, but  Quirrell's lesson  turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled like garlic, and it's hard to believe that  Quirrell  had even faced any of the dark creatures that he's said he had.

When Harry, Ron and I arrive at the Great Hall, I realize that we managed to get here without getting lost once. I smile triumphantly as we take our seats. We have double potions today. Ron tells Harry and I that according to Fred and George, the teacher, Snape, really  favors Slytherins . And we have double potions with the  Slytherins.  I just raise an eyebrow at Ron.

"Are you sure about this? Or is this one of your brothers' tricks?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm sure this time. You should hear the way they talk about him at  home . You can't fake that kind of hatred. Don't worry, he really is horrible," Ron assures me and I roll my eyes slightly.

Harry's gotten an invitation to  Hagrid's . I want to go too, but I can't invite myself over. So we finish up our breakfast and head down to potions. As I walk, I think about what Ron says, "you can't fake that kind of hatred." Is Snape really so horrible? Well I guess I'm about to find out.

Like Flitwick, Snape starts with roll call, and just like Flitwick, he pauses at Harry's name. Here it comes...

"Harry Potter, our new celebrity." he says and I have a feeling he's not about to start praising him. He continues with roll call and when he's finished, he looks up at us all.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," he finishes.

Out of nowhere, Snape starts asking Harry questions that he couldn't possibly expect him to know. But apparently, Hermione knows. As the lesson goes on, Snape gets worse and worse. When Neville messes up his and Seamus's potion to cure boils and it ends up all over the place, Snape completely snaps at him. Something I don't think is fair because,

1\. It was an innocent mistake, and,

2\. He ended up covered in angry red boils, so Snape should at least have the decency not to yell at him.

Then he somehow thinks it's logical to blame Harry for it. All in all, I'm not the least bit upset that class is over.

Ron and I try to cheer Harry up, but it doesn't really work too well. In an attempt to change the subject, Ron asks if he and I can meet  Hagrid . So at 2:55 we head down to  Hagrid's  small wooden house at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When Harry knocks there are several loud barks. When  Hagrid  opens the door, we find out that the barks are coming from a dog called Fang, that instantly leaps up and licks Harry's ears. Obviously, he's not as fierce as he looks.

" Hagrid , this is Ron and Hazel," Harry tells  Hagrid , pointing to each of us in turn.

"Another  Weasley , eh?"  Hagrid  says, and I think that he really shouldn't have said that. If I were Ron, I wouldn't want to be known as 'Another  Weasley ,' "I spent half me life  chasin '  yer twin brothers  away from the forest."

The rock cakes he gives us are disgusting and nearly break my teeth, but I pretend to be enjoying them as we tell  Hagrid  about our first week. I'm glad to hear him call Filch, 'that old  git .'

"That's what I called him!" I say and  Hagrid  smiles at me before insulting Mrs. Norris. I think I like  Hagrid .

Harry starts telling  Hagrid  about our lesson with Snape and how he really seems to hate him.

Hagrid , like Ron and I, tells him not to worry and that he hardly likes any of his students.

"But he  really  seemed to hate me," Harry argues.

"Rubbish, why should he?"  Hagrid insists , but doesn't meet Harry's eye, and hastily changes the subject to Ron's brother, Charlie.

As they talk, Harry and I read a cutting from the  Daily Prophet . It's about a break-in that happened on July 31, which is believed to be the work of dark wizards and witches, Luckily though, the vault that had been robbed had been emptied that very same say.

" Hagrid ! That  Gringotts  break-in happened on my birthday! It might've  happened  while we were there!" Harry exclaims.

Hagrid  didn't meet Harry's eyes again. As we head back to the castle, I wonder what Harry's thinking about, because he seems very thoughtful. No doubt it's about the break-in. I wonder what he knows that I don't.


	8. Detention

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter Seven: Detention **

****

My detention is to take place in a classroom on the seventh floor at 6:00. so basically right after dinner ends. Filch has been kind enough to draw me a lovely map from the Great Hall to said classroom. He's enjoying the fact  i  have a detention  way  too much.

Way too soon it's time for me to go to my detention. I say goodbye to Harry and Ron and make my way up to the seventh floor, constantly using my map so I'm not late. Filch will probably give me another detention or make me stay longer if I'm so much as a second late. I'm lucky, I make it right on time. The classroom has the look of a room that hasn't been used for years. All the furniture are covered in a thick layer of dust, and there are several cobwebs all over the room. Dirt and grime cover the walls, floor and windows. Inside, I see Filch and somebody I didn't expect to see at all. Fred, or is it George? No, I think it's Fred. I think Fred's eyes are slightly darker, but I'm not sure. I wonder if Fred, or George, or  whoever it is, know s  this and will use it to their advantage. It sounds like the kind of thing they'd do. Filch snaps me out of my thoughts. People tend to have to do that a lot.

"You two will be cleaning up this classroom so that it'll be fit for use. None of you are allowed to use magic. I'll come back in two hours to check how far you've progressed ," Filch says, "If you two aren't done by then, I might have to keep you for a little longer." He adds with a wicked smile.

That old  git . He knows very well that two people won't be able to clean all this up in two hours without using magic. He leaves and Fred turns to me.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Didn't think you'd get detention so soon, if not at all," Fred tells me.

"Well, hello to you too." I say sarcastically.

"Right, hi. Now, you going to tell me what you're doing here or not?" He says a bit impatiently.

"On the first morning, Harry, Ron and I got lost. We were trying to get a locked door open, and it turned out it was the door to the third floor corridor. Filch found us and didn't believe we were lost, he thought we were trying to force our way in. I called him an old  git . He didn't seem to like that very much," I explain, and Fred laughs a little.

"You managed to get on  Filch's  bad side that quickly?" he says.

"I'm pretty sure I just said that. How long did it take you?" I ask.

"How do you know I got on his bad side?" Fred asks, but he has an amused smile on his face.

"One: every student at Hogwarts has gotten on his bad side. Two: He loves rules, you love breaking them. Obviously he's going to hate you. Three: You're in detention right now, he's  bound  to hate  someone who got themselves a detention. So, how long did it take you?" I say.

"Fair enough. On our first day, during lunch, George and I set off a bunch of  Dungbombs  in his office. We got detention for a week," he says reminiscently.

"Right," I say, smiling.

I pick up a sponge, dunk it in the soapy water, and start scrubbing a nearby desk. When Fred doe s nothing, I look up at him and say, "Are you going to start helping or not? We've only got two hours, we can't use magic, and this room is a complete mess."

"What? You don't like spending time with me," he says with a wink.

I roll my eyes and say, "I wouldn't want to spend time with a person in detention. Now come on, I really don't want to spend mo re  time in here than I have to."

"Alright, have it your way ," Fred says, picking up his own sponge, dunking it into the water, and starting to scrub the desk near mine.

"So, what did you do to get yourself in here?" I ask after a few moments, more to start a conversation than anything.

"Oh, George and I bewitched his mop so that it would say a bunch of things Peeves has said in the past. We even made it blow a couple raspberries, which was probably ten times more disgusting than a normal raspberry, since it's dirty mop water and not spit." Fred explains.

"That must have drove him crazy," I say, grinning, because I know how much Filch hates Peeves, "so why isn't George here?"

"Most teachers tend to give us separate detentions. They think we'll get idea. And, between you and me, we probably will. Filch makes sure we're on separate sides of the school," he answers.

"Sensible," I say, smiling slightly, "Only people who don't know you would be mental lock you two in a room completely unsupervised for a few more hours than necessary."

"Oh, and you think you know us, Knight?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you two enough to know that, if I were a teacher, it'd be sensible to make sure that you were in separate detentions," I retort, shrugging.

"Fair enough. You know, I can almost kind of imagine you being a prefect."

I laugh and say, "Yeah, right."

"I'm being serious. I mean, sure you got on  Filch's  bad side on the first day, and landed yourself a detention on the first week, but you seem like you could follow the rules enough  to be a prefect," he says, looking slightly disgusted.

"Oh, please. Most of the time, I forget a lot of the rules, and if there's something that I want to do that's against the rules, I do it. I just make sure I don't get caught." I say.

"Really?" Fred says, disbelievingly.

"Really." I repeat firmly as I finish the first desk and move on to the next.

"Prove it. Sneak out after dark today with me. I'll bring George along too, that way if I forget for some reason, you'll have an eye witness so you can defend you little rebel self." He says, ruffling my hair  at  the last part, and moving on to another desk himself.

"I  dunno . Sneaking out after dark? To do what? It seems a little useless to just go on a little stroll around the castle with no actual purpose. Maybe that's just me." I muse.

"Alright, fine then. Wh at  exactly do you want to do on this little stroll?"

"I  dunno , just something productive, I guess. Isn't this your idea? I say you should decide. But if it's something that'll get me expelled, you can count me out." I tell him, matter-of-factly.

"Okay, fine. I wouldn't do anything to get us expelled, by the way. Though I do have some interesting ideas on how to do so." he muses. "Alright, how about a nice, innocent little prank on Snape? You had him today, right? So you know he's a greasy haired  git  who deserves it."

I think this idea over in my head. A prank on that  git  does sound very nice. But if we were to get caught, it'd be disastrous. I have the feeling if we did so much as set his alarm clock to ring two hours late, he would demand to have us expelled.

"Alright. But we plan now, in the next hour and fifty minutes that we have. That way we can work out any potential problems and make sure that we won't get caught, without risk of being heard. And if George doesn't agree, we'll re-plan and do this tomorrow night. Deal?" I reply.

"Deal," he says, and we shake hands. He looks slightly amused and I wonder if I seemed too serious with all my conditions.

"You know, Knight, I think they should start making sure we're in separate detentions too, if it only takes us a matter of ten minutes to get us talking about pranking our lovely potions master," Fred says grinning.

"Maybe they should. But then again, that would mean less pranking, wouldn't it? And anyways, I'm mostly doing this to show you I'm not some little goody-two shoes you seem to think I am." I point out, but I'm grinning myself.

"Oh, I don't think you're a goody-two shoes. When you told me that you called Filch an old  git  right to his face I was s ure  of that. I just wanted to see if you'd fall for that. Apparently you did," Fred admits, smirking triumphantly now.

"Fred!" I say, punching his arm lightly. I'm not truly mad at him, to be honest.

"Hey, no backing down! We shook hands, it's official!" Fred exclaims, laughing.

"You're right, shaking hands is as official as signing a contract!" I say sarcastically.

"Or making the Unbreakable Vow!" he jokes.

"The what?" I say. What's the Unbreakable Vow?

"Oh, that's right, you grew up with Muggles, didn't you?" and when I nod, he explains what an Unbreakable Vow is, "It's a sort of magical contract, but you can't break it like with normal contracts. You can't break an Unbreakable Vow."

"Weirdly enough, I figured out that much on my own," I say, "what happens is you do break an Unbreakable Vow?"

"You die." Fred answers simply.

"Well, that's cheerful." I mutter.

"Yeah, George and I almost got Ron to make one once. But then Dad saw us and went ballistic." Fred says.

"WHAT? That's terrible. What'd you make him swear to?" I exclaim.

"Don't you mean, what did I  almost  make him swear to?" Fred corrects.

"Right, whatever. So what did you  almost  do, then?" I say impatiently.

"To agree to test anything we want in him if we want to, before using it on ourselves or on other people." Fred replies.

"Fred, that wasn't funny. How old was he?" I ask.

"Five," he tells me.

"FIVE? He could have easily forgotten he made the Unbreakable Vow, and if you guys asked him and he said no-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Relax, already. We would have told him, wouldn't we? We wouldn't set out own brother up for death like that, even is he is annoying. Besides, it's not like we actually went all the way through with i t. And if it helps at all, Dad went completely crazy on us, and he's usually the calm one when it comes to punishment." Fred says.

"Well, it helps a little." I say, smirking slightly.

"You know, that's kind of hurtful." Fred says, pretending to look hurt.

"Right, well, since you did trick me into that ever so important contract, I suppose we have a prank to plan?" I say.

"Oh, right. That's how we got into this whole Unbreakable Vow thing, isn't it?" Fred says.

And in the next half hour, we have a prank fully formed. Right now, we're working out how exactly we're going to do it, and working out any potential problems. By that time, we also have all the desks clean and are cleaning the windows. I look at the clock. 6:40. Maybe this detention will be all right after all.

By 8:00, we've worked out the problems that are most likely to happen, and decided that the others would only happen if we were super unlucky. We've also got the room nearly finished except for a bit of the floor on the back that's slightly dirty. If Filch was reasonable, he would have said that was impressive that we at least got this much done without even having the thought of cheating and using magic (at least, not from  me ) and let us go. But Filch isn't reasonable. When he comes in, his eyes immediately seem to find the only unclean part of the otherwise completely transformed classroom and says that we can't leave until ever inch is sparkling. I resist the urge to call him an old  git  again and start mopping again. (Luckily, this one is free of Peeves-like behavior)

Once everything is up to  Filch's  expectations, we both hurry up to the Common Room, expecting George to be back. He isn't. Might as well get rid of some of that stupid homework so that I won't have to worry about it all weekend.

As I pull out my History of Magic essay, Fred asks. "What are you doing?"

"Homework. Have you done it before?" I reply.

"Actually, I have, just not on a Friday." He says.

"Well, I just want to get as much of it out of the way now, so that I don't have to worry about it during the weekend." I say, shrugging and begin to scribble down a new sentence when someone walks in. George.

"That old  git  got me sorting out some classroom that looked like a hurricane went through it. Oh, hey, Knight." George says.

"Hello," I say, rolling up my essay and shoving it into my bag.

"So, what's up." George asks, sitting down next to Fred.

"Well, I've managed to trick-  I mean  convince ," Fred begins and gives him twin brother a look that says, 'I totally tricked her', "to play a prank on the brilliant potions master with us."

"No way," George says disbelievingly, looking from Fred to me and back, as though waiting for one of us to say 'APRIL FOOLS'. But it's not April. It's September. So that wouldn't work out too well.

"It's true," I say, "we've got it all worked out."

"Oh, really?" George says.

"Really," I repeat and with that Fred and I launch into the details of that plan we devised back in detention. Maybe they should keep us in separate detentions. Not that I'm going to suggest it.


	9. That Went Surprisingly Well

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter Eight: That Went Surprisingly Well **

****

Once we finished explaining, George agrees. What we're going to do, is sneak out of the Common Room at 1:00am (a time Fred and I decided he would be asleep at) and, using Fred and George's knowledge of the castle's secret passageways (I would probably got us hopelessly lost) to get to Snape's office, and his classroom. Once there, we're going to use a spell that'll turn the walls scarlet and gold, which are Gryffindor colors. The brilliance of this is that he despises every Gryffindor in the world, so seeing our colors everywhere will truly set him of edge.

"And you're really going to do this?" George asks me.

"YES!" I exclaim impatiently, "haven't we already gotten past this? Why does it seem so hard to believe? I thought you guys already knew that this isn't going to be my first time pranking someone!"

"Hey, calm down there, Knight." Fred says, ruffling my hair.

"You just seem very quiet most of the time. And you’re really clumsy, in case you haven't noticed," George asks, "you wouldn't really think a clumsy girl would be stealthy enough to pull off a prank without getting caught."

"Well, I have noticed that I'm clumsy, and I managed to do what I've done without getting caught, thank you very much. I have the scars and bruises from my uncle to prove it..." I add the last part under my breath.

"What was that last part?" Fred asks.

"Nothing, nothing." I say, and in an attempt to change the subject, "so, it's 8:45, which means we’ve still got another 4 hours and 15 minutes until we go. Since we've got everything worked, we might as well go on with our lives. Especially since Ron's under the impression that I hate both of you."

"And  do  you hate both  of  us?" George asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't say I hate you." I reply, smiling slightly.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you like us. You never said you liked us!" Fred points out.

"Goodbye! I think I'm going to finish my homework!" I reply cheerfully, get up from the couch, and walk over to the table where Ron and Harry are sitting, doing their own homework.

"Hello!" I greet them cheerfully.

"Hey, Hazel." They both say, not looking up from their work.

"Gee, what a warm welcome." I say.

Harry rolls his eyes, looks up from his work and says, "Oh, Hazel, it's ever so wonderful to see you! Do sit down and tell us about your horrible detention!"

I laugh and say, "much better!" before sitting down.

"So, how was your detention?" Ron asks.

"I suppose it could have been worse, since it's Filch. He had me cleaning up this misused classroom with Fred." I tell them, shrugging slightly.

"With Fred? Oh, I bet you must have loved that," Ron says, muttering the last part but I hear perfectly.

"Why do you think I hate Fred and George? I don’t think I ever said I did." I ask him curiously.

"I  dunno , just seems like you do. You know, always assuming that they're trying to mess with me and stuff," Ron answers, shrugging.

"Well, that doesn't mean I hate them! That just means I'm being realistic in terms of their personality!" I say.

"You never said whether you liked them or not." Harry points out.

"I don't hate them, " I say firmly, "but I'm not really sure if you could call us friends. I'm not really sure what we are exactly. Ugh, can we talk about this later or something? I want to get this homework out of the way now. The mere pres ence  of this uncompleted homework is irritating me."

"Alright." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

And they go back to work. I pull out my History of Magic essay, and before I can completely focus on my work, I can't help but wonder if Fred and George consider me to be a friend. They haven't made it exactly clear. I shake my head and concentrate on my essay. By 10:00, I'm done all my homework.

Harry and Ron decided to do the rest tomorrow and have gone to bed.

I wonder what I should do. At the armchairs near the fire, I see Seamus  Finnigan  and Dean Thomas talking quietly to one another. Might as well make some friends in my spare time. I walk over and casually start conversation. A pretty bold move on my part that was only drawn from extreme boredom, since I'm usually not the person to start the conversation with new people. But it was worth it, because Dean and Seamus seem like cool people.

At 10:55, they say they are going to bed, and I decide to go to my own dormitory too, because it might be a little suspicious if I stay in the Common Room with absolutely nothing to do until 1:00. I pass the time, by laying on my bed, but the curtains of my four poster drawn around me, pretending to sleep while I'm really thinking of anything that comes to mind. I'm also trying not to fall asleep, something that could easily happen seeing how comfortable this bed is. 1:00 comes before I know it, and I'm tiptoeing out of bed and down the stairs to the Common Room. Fred and George are already there.

"Well, it's about damn time you showed up," George says.

"Yeah, we've been waiting forever for you." Fred adds.

"Oh, yeah, I bet you guys have been waiting a full -what?- 10 seconds for me?" I say, "That's pretty much a whole lifetime. I'm  ever  so sorry."

"Hey! That's hurtful, because in fact-" Fred begins.

"-we've waited a full 30 seconds for you to show up." George finishes, and I roll my eyes.

"Right, can we just go, I'm actually tired now. Why'd we have to do this so bloody late at night again?" I ask Fred.

"One: we're doing this 'so bloody late at night' because we agreed that was when it was most likely that everyone would be asleep. Including Snape. And two: George, we really must hurry this up now, the poor little girl needs her beauty sleep." Fred says, and they both laugh.

"Hilarious." I say, rolling my eyes, but I'm holding back a bit of a laugh myself.

"Oh, we know," Fred says, winking.

"Now, I suggest we go," George says.

"It's about time you thought so," I say, and we scramble out the portrait hole.

I have to say, Fred and George know this castle well. Extremely well, since they've only been here for two years, and they seem to know this place better than Filch, who's obviously been her much longer than both Fred and George combined. We walk through loads of secret passageways, and we manage to get through even hearing the footsteps of a teacher. I'm very impressed with how they're able to make their way through the castle when I notice they have a map.

"And here I was thinking that you knew how to get around the castle so well by yourself." I say jokingly. Fred and George raise their eyebrows.

"Oh? But you see, dear Hazel-" Fred begins.

"We  do  know all of these passageways and short cuts by ourselves-" George continues.

"This little map right here is simply-"

"A precaution," They finish in unison.

"Why would it be a precaution if you already know how to get around perfectly well by yourselves?" I ask, now quite confused.

Fred and George stop walking and look at each other, as though asking 'can we trust her?'. How rude. Obviously they can trust me. But then again, they hardly know me, so it's not like they know whether or not I'm trustworthy.

Finally, Fred turns to me and asks, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Well, I've known about this little prank plan for about 7 hours and I haven't ratted you guys out, have I? So I suppose I can," I reply, "why?"

"Because this map-" George begins.

"-is the secret to our success." Fred finishes.

"How?" I ask.

"You see all these dots?" George asks, pointing at a few of them.

"Yeah. What about- wait a minute.  Those  dots are labelled. Do these dots represent-?" I  start  to say.

"-people here at Hogwarts. Where they are-" Fred says.

"-what they're doing- " George continues.

"-every minute-" Fred goes on.

"-of every day!" George finishes.

"That's brilliant!" I exclaim, but make sure to keep my voice down.

"We know," they say at the same time.

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"We  nicked  it from  Filch's  office in first year. It used to belong to a couple of blokes called Moony,  Wormtail ,  Padfoot , Prongs and  Lupis ," Fred says.

"We owe them so much." George adds.

"Now, let's decorate Snape's dull office," Fred says evilly.

We make it to the dungeon in no time, me giving the map admiring glances every once in a while. I wonder who Moony,  Wormtail ,  Padfoot , Prongs, and  Lupis  were. But I'll think about that later. Now is the time for redecoration for our lovely, pleasant potions master. The door is locked, but George simply points his wand at the door and says ' Alohomora ' and the door swings open silently. Once inside, we all point our wands at a separate wall in the classroom and mutter the spell so quietly that I can't hear the three of us combined. Once Fred is done with his wall, the does the last. I look around and see the grey dungeon has turned a bright, vibrant, alternating red and gold.

We grin at each other triumphantly before sneaking into his office. We repeat the same spell and the office turns the same colo rs  of red and gold. We grin even more at our work and walk back to the Common Room happily. We're nearly caught a couple of times, but nobody sees us.

When we're in the safety of the Common Room, George turns to me and says, "Well, I didn't think you could do it. Especially considering if Snape figures it out, he'll go mental."

"It'll be worth it," I say shrugging, "All I really want is to be able to see his expression when he first sees it."

"Oh, that would be priceless!" Fred says.

"Tell me about it. Well, I'm tired, so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I say and walk upstairs.

As I walk I hear one of the them say "Night, Knight" and somebody else say " G'night ."

Once I've changed into my pajamas, I collapse into the bed and pull the curtains of my four poster around me once more. I crawl under the covers and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, smiling slightly.


	10. The Flying Lesson

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter Nine: The Flying Lesson **

Today, Thursday, we have our first flying lesson. Oh, how wonderful. Not that I don't want to fly, it's just that I'm dead clumsy so I doubt I'm going to do well. And worse, we have it with the  Slytherins .  Woohoo , who wouldn't want to make a fool of themselves in front of malicious pigheaded  gits .

At 3:30, all the Gryffindor's and I made our way to the grounds for the flying lesson. The  Slytherins  were already there, along with 21 broomsticks in neat lines on the ground. I had heard Fred and George complain about the school brooms, how they'd start to vibrate when you flew a certain height, or that they always  flew slightly to the lest. Well, I bet a Nimbus 2000 wouldn't do that. But I suppose Hogwarts can't afford to buy that many of those expensive brooms.

Madam Hooch, our flying teacher with short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk, arrives. Fred and George tell me that she's a referee for the  Quidditch  games. Now, now, I know what you may or may not be thinking. I'm listening to stuff Fred and George tell me even though I nag Ron about how he shouldn't do that. Well, I suppose they could be lying about both things, but there really isn't any point, is there? What humor is there to get if they lie about who's the referee for  Quidditch  matches? Or how would they get a laugh if I found out the brooms don't actually vibrate or fly slightly to the left.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Madam Hooch barks, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

I stand by a broomstick by Harry's. Mine is rather old looking and battered, and some twigs are sticking up at weird angles. I look at Harry's and see that his doesn't look much better. I don't find it hard to believe that they would start vibrating or flying a bit to the left any more.

"Everyone stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up'," Madam Hooch tells us.

"UP!" we all shout.

My broom hovers a few inches off the ground but lands back on the ground with a thud. Beside me, I see that Harry's has flown straight to his hand. I look around nervously, expecting everyone to be successful except for me, but I am surprised. Harry is one of the few people who had actually managed to get their broom to fly to their hand.

Relieved that I'm not even close to the worst in the class, (Hermione's simply flopped on the ground and Neville's hadn’t done anything at all), I put my right hand over the broom and say "UP!"

This time the broom hovers about 2 feet in the air before falling back to the ground. Harry gives me an encouraging smile and I try again. This time the broom flies straight into my hand.

Now Madam Hooch is showing us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end. To my delight, Madam Hooch tells Malfoy - who had been bragging about how great he was at flying for weeks - that he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. " Madam Hooch begins. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and the come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- 3 - 2 -"

But Neville, who was perhaps afraid that he would be the only one who wouldn’t be able to fly, kicks up from the sky before the whistle touches Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch yells, but Neville is rising faster and faster into the air - twelve feet - twenty feet - I can see his scared white face look down at the ground in shock, gasps, and then falls sideways off his broom and lands on the ground with a thud and a nasty crack.

Madam Hooch runs over to check on him. "Broken wrist," I hear her mutter, "Come on, boy, up you get."

She turns to the rest of the class.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave these brooms where they are or you'll be expelled faster than you can say ' Quidditch '. Come on, boy." She says, her arm around Neville as she leads him to the castle.

As soon as they were out of earshot Malfoy bursts out laughing and says, "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."  Parvati Patil  snaps and she earns some more respect from me.

"Ooh, sticking up for  Longbottom ?" Pansy  Parkinsonm  a  Slytherin  girl with a face like a pug, says, "Never thought you'd like fat crybabies,  Parvati ."

"Are you really in any position to call  anybody  fat, Parkinson?" I snap. It might be a low blow, but in my defense, she was insulting Neville, and she is rather fat.

Before she can retort, Malfoy holds up the  Remembrall  Neville got today at breakfast and says, "Look! It's that stupid thing  Longbottom's  gran sent him!"

He didn’t think it was so stupid when he nearly nicked it from Neville this morning.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry says quietly.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for  Longbottom  to find later - how about - up a tree?" Malfoy replies, smiling nastily. The blonde haired little  git .

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry yells, but Malfoy leaps on to his broom and flies off. So, he wasn't lying. He  could  fly well. That just makes me hate him even more.

Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak tree, Malfoy shouts, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabs his broom, but Hermione shouts, " No ! Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble-"

Harry doesn’t listen. Quite frankly, I wouldn't either. When harry kicks off into the air, I can't help but gape. Harry is a brilliant flyer. I'd say even better than Malfoy. Which doesn't make much sense since Harry's never flown a broom until today, but I'm not complaining. Malfoy looks about as stunned as I felt. In a flash, Malfoy throws the  Remembrall  in the air and streaks towards the ground. But I'm watching Harry in amazement, for right now, he's diving for the  Remembrall . I almost scream s  he catches it when he's a foot from the ground, pulls his broom straight, and topples gently on the grass.

"HARRY POTTER!" somebody shouts. Oh, no. I think I know who that is.

I turn around and see that I'm right. McGonagall was running towards Harry. When she gets to him she says, " Neve r  - in all my time at Hogwarts-" she seemed to find it difficult to string together coherent sentences, "- how  dare  you - might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-" I begin.

"Quiet, Ms. Knight."

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr.  Weasley . Potter, follow me, now," McGonagall says, and Harry, looking miserable, follows.

Seeing Malfoy, Crabbe and  Goyle's  triumphant smirks makes me feel sick to my stomach. I exchange nervous looks with Ron. I mutter to him, "What do you think she's going to do with him?"

"I  dunno ," he answers quietly. "I mean, Hooch said that anyone riding a broom would be expelled, but this is McGonagall, so maybe she'll just do something different? Maybe just a few detentions." he adds doubtfully and I laugh hollowly.

"Yeah, right. McGonagall's strict when it comes to punishment. And she doesn’t favo r  Gryffindor's like Snape does  Slytherins ," I say miserably.

"He's doomed." Ron says sadly, and I nod.

The bell rings and we decide to leave. Before I know it, it's dinner, and Harry is there.

"Harry!" I exclaim and run up to him. Ron is right behind me.

"What happened to you?" Ron asks, and Harry launches into an explanation. He's been made Seeker for the Gryffindor  Quidditch  team. Ron and I were discussing whether or not he would be expelled and he ends up being Seeker for the Gryffindor  Quidditch  team.

"That's brilliant!" I tell him happily.

Malfoy seemed furious at the fact that Harry isn’t going to be expelled. That prat. He was flying too. He should be pleased he isn’t expelled himself. Harry and Malfoy agree to have a duel at midnight. And Ron declares that I'm Harry's second. What does that mean?

When Malfoy, Crabbe and  Goyle  are out of earshot, I ask Ron. "What do you mean 'I'm his second'?"

"Oh, somebody's second is there to fill in if the first person dies." He answers casually, and both Harry and I widen our eyes, "but don’t worry, wizards only die in proper duels. All you and Malfoy will be able to do is shoot sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough  magic to do any really damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyways."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asks worriedly.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron and I advise at the same time.

"Excuse me," a voice says, and we turn around. It's Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron asks irritably.

"Not really," I mutter and Ron grins a bit and rolls his eyes. Hermione ignores both of us and turns to Harry.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"I bet you could," Ron mutters and I silently agree.

"-and you  musn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." Hermione says.

"And it's really none of your business," Harry retorts.

"Goodbye," Ron says and we turn around.

"I don’t know how you can defend her, Hazel," Ron tells me, "she's a bossy, pushy know-it-all."

I just shrug and say, "She can’t be  that  bad. We hardly know her. For all we know, there could be an amazing person under that bossy, pushy know-it-all-ness."

"Doubt it." Ron counters.

"Whatever, let's just forget about it," I suggest, and we go back to actually eating.


	11. The Monster and The Midnight Duel

I Love Magic

Chapter Ten: The Monster and The Midnight Duel

At midnight, we're almost at the portrait hole when somebody says, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." A lamp flickering on shows us that it's Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You," Ron says furiously, "go to bed!"

"I almost told your brother, Percy. He's a prefect, he's put a stop to this."

"Just drop it, already! We're going and you can't stop us!" I snap at her, hoping I looked as annoyed as I felt so she would get the message.

"Exactly! Now, let's go." Ron says impatiently, and we crawl through to the portrait hole. Unfortunately, Hermione isn’t about to take my advice. She follows us angrily out of the portrait hole.

"Don't you  care  about Gryffindor, do you  only  care about yourselves?  I  don't want  Slytherin  to win the House Cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away." Ron and I say impatiently.

"Alright, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow. You're so-" she stopped mid-sentence. She turned to go back through the portrait hole to find that it's empty. "Now what am I going to do?" she says shrilly.

"Not our problem! You didn’t have to get yourself involved. This is you're problem." I say, and Ron nods approvingly.

We don’t even make it to the end of the corridor when Hermione catches up with us and says, "I'm coming with you."

"You are not." Ron says.

" D'you  think I'm just going to stand here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he catches all four of us, I'll tell him the truth, that I tried to stop you and you can back me up.

"You've got some nerve-" Ron nearly yells.

"Both of you, shut up!" Harry says sharply. "I think I hear something."

When we hear a sort of snuffling, Ron suggests. "Mrs. Norris?"

It isn’t Mrs. Norris. It's Neville  Longbottom , curled up on the floor, fast asleep. He jerks awake as we creep nearer. "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get to bed."

"It's Pig Snout, but it won't do you much good now, the  Fat Lady's gone." I tell him.

"How's your arm?" Harry asks, asking exactly what I was going to ask.

"Fine, Madam  Pomfrey  mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-"

"Don't leave me!" Neville exclaims, "I don’t want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's already been past twice."

Ron glances at his watch and then gives Neville and Hermione furious glances, "If either of you gets us caught, I won't rest until I learn that curse of the Bogies  Quirrell  was going on about and use it on you."

We make our way through the corridors. I don’t remember most of the secret passageways that Fred and George used but I'm sure some of them would help us. I wish they were here. I feel a lot more exposed right now with all of us walking right through the corridors than I did when I was following Fred and George through deserted passageways.

When we finally make it to the unlocked trophy room, we find that it’s empty. I pass the time by looking at the trophies of the past students here. Just when I decide that this was probably some trick of Malfoy's to get us into trouble, I hear  Filch's  voice. Exchanging scared looks with the other, we walk quickly through a door. We make it out just in time.

We're sneaking quietly forward through the corridors, when Neville trips, grabs Ron's waist and they both go crashing into a suit of armor. So much for stealth. We've probably just woken up th e entire castle. And this time it's actually not because of my clumsiness. Who would've thought?

"RUN!" Harry yells, and we completely  abondon  trying to be quiet and sprint through the corridors, Harry in the lead.

Once we think Filch has lost his trail, we all slump against a blissfully cool wall.

"I think we lost him." Harry pants, wiping his forehead.

Neville is bent double, wheezing and spluttering. Poor bloke. He breaks his arm, spends hours sleeping in the corridor and is now in this mess. Though, the fact that he's in this mess is his own fault. None of us made him come.

"I -  told  you," Hermione gasps, clutching a stich in her chest, "I - told - you."

"Hermione, now's honestly not the time for an 'I told you so'." I say angrily. I can usually put up with her rather well, but right now, she's really testing my temper, which I usually have well under control.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower." Ron says, distracting me from my anger, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you." Hermione says to Harry. Didn't she hear me say this isn't the time? "You realize that, don’t you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Obviously. What else would it have been? We ignore her and start walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately, it's not going to be so easy. We run into Peeves. Let's just say it ends with Ron taking a swipe at him and Peeves screaming, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" loud enough for the entire castle to hear. Stupid poltergeist.

We all sprint as though our lives depend on it, which, considering this is Filch, it just might. We slam into a door. That's locked. Crap. What was that spell that George used to unlock doors? I wish I had a better memory at the moment. I mean, it was only 6 days ago! Um, something that starts with an 'A'. I think it was.  Aloho \- something. What is it?

"Oh, move  over ," Hermione snarls. " Alohomora !"

The door swings open. Yeah, that's it. I knew that... We all hurry inside, and I close the door behind me. We press our ears against the door, listening for the signs of Filch that are sure to come.

"Which way did they go, Peeves," says  F ilch's  voice. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'," Peeves says, and I have a funny feeling that Peeves isn’t going to say.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now,  where did they go ?" Filch says angrily.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves sings in an infuriating singsong voice.

"All right - Please," Filch says, and it sounds like it's hurting every  fibre  of his being to say please to Peeves.

"NOTHING!! Ha  ha ! I told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!" Peeves announces, laughing victoriously, and I can hear Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," I say in relief, "I think we'll be okay-"

"Get  off , Neville!" Harry says impatiently.

I turn my head slightly to see that Neville is clutching the back of Harry's bathrobes.

"What?" Harry snaps, and turns around. he seems to have seen exactly what.

He looks terrified, so I turn myself, drawing my wand as I go, and see exactly what's so terrifying.

And I have to agree that it is, in fact, extremely terrifying. It turns out that we were in the forbidden third floor corridor/ And I see that it's forbidden for a very good reason. I'm looking straight into the eyes of a dog. And not you're normal, everyday dog, a monstrous dog. A huge dog that filled the space between the ceiling and the floor. A dog with three heads. A dog with three pairs of rolling, mad eyes. A dog with three mouths with huge, sharp teeth. A dog with three noses.

It was standing still, all six eyes staring at us. I'm pretty sure the only reason we're not dead yet is because he's just as shocked to see us as we are to see it. But it's getting over that shock pretty fast.

There's no mistaking what those growls meant. Harry gropes for the door knob, flings the door open, and we all run out as quickly as a bunch of scared eleven year olds could go. We're just about to close the door completely when one of the head slams in the way, biting the air and snarling. Panicking, I point my wand at the crack in the door, and scream the first spell that comes to mind.

" Avis !"

Instantly, a bunch of birds burst from my wand. Some go through the crack that the dog isn't covering. A few others, on the other hand, end up in the dog's mouth. Luckily, the dog gets distracted by the birds and starts chasing after them. We slam the door and run.

If we were running fast to get away from Filch, it's absolutely nothing compared to how fast we're running now. We're not even watching where we're going. We're just putting as much space between us and that dog as possible. We don't stop running until we reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Where have you been?" she asks, taking in our flushed faces and bathrobes hanging off out shoulders.

"Never mind that! Pig snout - pig snout." I say breathlessly and the portrait swings open.

We scramble through it and collapse,  trembling, onto armchairs. We don’t talk for a very long time, using the energy to catch our breaths instead. In fact, Neville looks like he'll never talk again.

Finally, Ron breaks the silence.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

You don’t use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione snaps. Apparently, she had gotten her breath and her bad temper back.

"The floor." Harry suggests. "I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No,  not  the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It was obviously guarding something." she says, then stands up, glaring at us. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed, or worse, expelled. Now, if you don’t mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron gapes at her as she leaves, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind. You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you," he says.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, too. Having a near death experience really takes the energy out of you," I joke, but am thoughtful as I go upstairs.

I wonder what is so important they need a monster like that thing to guard it. I wish I knew. I walk in, expecting Hermione to scold me some more, but am pleasantly surprised. she doesn't even look at me. Fine by me. I'm done trying to make friends with her.


	12. Charms and The Fresh Start

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter Eleven: Charms and The Fresh Start **

A lot of time has passed since you've last seen me. That night was nearly 2 months ago. Today's Halloween. I can't believe it's been nearly 2 months. Time really flies, I suppose. Let me fill you in, now.

Well, Harry's got his broom for  Quidditch . It's a Nimbus 2000! Man, I'm jealous. Who wouldn't be jealous of a guy with the fastest broom in the world? People who don't like flying, I guess. I'm not one of those people, though, even though I've never officially flown. Word's got out that he's going to be Seeker, even though it was supposed to be  secret . Now people are coming up to him, either telling his that he's going to be brilliant, or that they'll be running under him with a mattress in case he falls. Prats.

Hermione is now totally ignoring Harry, Ron and I. Something that none of us mind in the slightest, since she's such an insufferable know-it-all. I know I was defending her a while ago, but that was before that night. She really set me off the edge.

Speaking of H arry, Ron and I, by the next morning of the night of the midnight duel, we all agreed it was actually an exciting adventure and we were rather keen for more. Or, at least, we're keen to find out what that dog's guarding. Harry's told Ron and I all about the package that seemed to have been moved from  Gringotts  to Hogwarts, and we'd spent all breakfast trying to find out what it was. We all deduced is that it's 2 inches long, and is either really valuable, really dangerous, or both. Neither Neville nor Hermione seemed nearly as interested about what’s under that trapdoor as we are.

Fred and George are trying to prank me. They’ve succeeded a few times, but I've seen it coming a lot. To be honest, I've seen this coming for a while. Why else would they take any sort of interest in me? I suppose they might be trying to see what kind of target I am. I've proved not to be an easy one, so maybe they're trying to see if I'll fight back. I have no reason to just yet, all they've done is amuse me.

Classes are really interesting now that we've all mastered the basics. Potions is still complete torture, (Snape's been treating me worse since the prank, even though there's no real proof I had anything to do with it, I think he suspects me. I don't know about Fred and George, thought), and Defense Against the Dark Arts is still a joke, but everything else is great. The one thing I've been looking forward to is levi tation  in Charms. I've been looking forward to it ever since I aw Flitwick charm Neville's toad to zoo m  around the classroom.

To my delight, when I walk into Charms, Flitwick tells us that we're now ready to do the real thing, instead of practicing the wand motions, incantat ion  and theory. Flitwick puts us in partners to practice. I'm with Dean Thomas and Harry is with Seamus  Finnigan . Ron, on the other hand, is with Hermione. t's hard to tell who’s angrier about this arrangement.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaks Flitwick, on his stack of books as usual, "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magical words is very, very important, too - never forget Wizard  Barrufio , who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest!"

Dean I exchange amused glances before starting. It's very difficult. We swish and flick but it doesn’t work. I manage to get mine in the air a few times, but I would always lose control of it, and it would either fall on the table or fly high in the air and Flitwick would have to retrieve it for me and Dean.

A few tables over, Ron and Hermione were bickering about the correct way to do the spell. I know that Hermione is right, but I can’t  helo  but resent her  a bit. I shake my head to concentrate, and try again. I'm finally successful. I smile and Dean congratulates me, and then asks for help. I agree, and find out another feather is in the air. I look and see that it's Hermione Granger controlling it, smirking at Ron.

"Oh, well done!" Flitwick cries, clapping his hands. "Everyone see here, Ms. Granger and Ms. Knight have done it!"

I turn slightly pink at his praise and dedicate the rest of the class to help Dean. He hasn't completely master it, but there's definitely a lot more of improvement than at the beginning of the class.

At the end of the class, I walk over to meet with Ron and Harry.

"Hello," I say, smiling at them.

"What?" Ron snaps at me.

"Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was just saying hi," I say, raising my hands in a kind of surrender.

"Oh, sorry, Hazel. It's just Hermione! It’s no wonder no one can stand her," Ron tells me apologetically as we push through the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocks into me as they pass me. It’s Hermione. I catch a glimpse of her fact and am startled to see that she's in tears.

"I think she heard you." Harry mutters.

"So?" Ron says, but he looks uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"Thanks a lot, Ron! Now I feel bad about not liking her!" I say and before Ron can say anything, I run after Hermione.

I manage to follow the sounds of her sobs. I finally find her in one of the girl's bathrooms. She's sitting in the corner, crying her eyes out. I feel a stab of guilt for snapping at her, and saying rude things about her when she wasn't around.

"Hermione." I say softly, and she looks up.

"What do you want?" she says harshly.

"I came here to see if you were OK," I explain. "I know you overheard what Ron said."

"I bet you agree with him," she snarls at me. "I bet you've been saying all those things about me when I wasn't there. Why do you care?"

"Because, I know it must have hurt to hear that. I was only here to make sure you're OK. Ron - Ron doesn't-"

"Don't say he doesn’t mean it! You know he does! Everyone does, I bet. Just go away." Hermione snaps.

"No," I say, "come on, Hermione."

"Why? Why do you guys say this stuff about me."

"Honestly?" I mutter, and she nods. "Well, you tend to me a bit more of a know-it-all. People kind of find it annoying." I say truthfully.

"So, it’s true then? Nobody  can  stand me. I  am  a nightmare."

"Well, the words 'nightmare' and 'nobody' are strong words." I say. Then hesitate before I say, "I'll  bef  your friend. If you don’t mind somebody who doesn't always follow the rules."

She looks up at me in chock. "You would really be my friend? I mean, I've hardly been all that friendly to you. And you've said all those things about me."

"Well, we can start now. You know, pretend nothing happened. Start fresh." I say and the bell rings.

"Come on, let's go to class."

"No, I'm staying here." Hermione mutters.

"Hermione! Ron was just being a prat because you did better than him in Charms. Just forget about it, come on." I say.

"No, I'm staying. You go." Hermione insists.

"Fine, but I'm coming back later."

"Fine then. Just, let me be alone right now. Please?" she pleads, and I walk out of the bathroom and hurry to class.


	13. The Troll

** I Love Magic **

** Chapter Twelve: The Troll **

Hermione didn't show up to any of the other classes. What Ron said must have truly gotten to her. I kind of wanted to hit Ron for that. True to my word, before the feat I tell Ron and Harry that I need to go to the bathroom, when really, I'm just visiting Hermione to convince her to go to the feast.

"Hey, Hermione." I say.

She hasn't left the corner. She looks like she's been crying some more. "Hi, Hazel."

"How are you feeling?" I ask tentatively.

"A bit better, I suppose." She answers, looking at the floor. I have a funny feeling she's lying.

"Come to the feast, then. It'll cheer you up some more." I suggest.

"No," Hermione says shortly.

"Come on. Fred and George tell me the food is  amazing  \- even better than usual - and the ghosts do this brilliant show, and the decorations are fantastic. Come on, Hermione, it'll be fun!"

"I don’t want to." she argues.

"You don't have to be near Ron. I'll sit at the opposite side of the table with you, if you want. Come on, I don't want you to miss this." I insist.

"I'm not hungry, and I'm not in the mood for a show or Halloween decorations. You go, I don’t want you to miss it." Hermione tells me.

"Hermione-" I begin.

"No. I don't want to. just go. have enough fun for the both of us." Hermione insists.

I want to keep arguing, but there's a pleading look in her eyes that I can’t argue with. "Fine, but I'm bringing you back something." I mutter, and exit the bathroom.

The sight of the Great hall puts Hermione out  of my mind. Fred and George weren't lying when they said the decorations for the Halloween feast  were great. A thousand live bats flutter from the walls and ceiling, while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low, black clouds, making the candle in the pumpkins stutter. I see Harry and Ron have saved me a seat. How nice. Though I'm a bit  too mad  at Ron to fully appreciate this.

"Y ou're a prat." I tell Ron angrily as I take my seat.

"Why?" Ron asks, looking shocked.

"Because of you, Hermione's still in the bathroom and refuses to leave!" I reply, glaring at him, and I'm glad to see that he suddenly looks uncomfortable. I start helping myself to all the delicious food. I've just taken a few bites of the stuff when  Quirrell  bursts into the Great Hall, terror on his face and his turban askew. We all stare at him as he reaches Dumbledore's chair and gasps. "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know.", and promptly sinks to the floor in a dead faint. 

In a matter of seconds, chaos breaks loose. It took several purple firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand to shut everybody up.

"Prefects, lead you Houses to your dormitories immediately!"

Percy seems to be in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, First Years! No need to feat the troll if you follow my order! Make way, First years coming through. Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" This guy needs a reality check.

Suddenly, I realize something horrible. Something that makes me stop dead in my tracks. I grab  Harry and Ron's arm. I'm probably very pale. Ron and Harry look at me in confusion.

"I just realized - Hermione." I tell them. Harry seems to understand immediately, but Ron needs a little more explaining.

"What about her?" The latter asks.

"She doesn't know about the troll!" I explain and Ron bites his lip.

"Oh, all right. But Percy better not see us." Ron says.

We manage to sneak into a line of few  Hufflepuffs , but when we're about to sneak into a deserted corridor, a  Hufflepuff  prefect stops me.

"Where are you going?"He asks me, and I tilt my head ever so slightly to the left. It was almost unnoticeable, but I was hoping either Harry or Ron would notice and leave without me. They get the message. Now it's time to improvise.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I wail, pretending to be close to tears, "I was so terrifi ed  when I found out there was a trol l, I panicked! But now that I'm a bit more calm, I can’t find my House! Now I'm even more worried!" I cover my face with my hands to make up for the absence of actual tears.

The prefect falls for it hook, line and sinker.

"There, there, little girl." He says, putting an arm around my shoulders consolingly. Little girl?

Maybe it's the 'tears' that makes him say that, "What House are you in?"

I panic slightly. What if he sees Percy and leads me over to him? How am I going to get out of that one? I peer around out of a crack in my fingers and see if I can find him. I can’t. Maybe the  Hufflepuff  prefect won't.

"I'm in Gryffindor." I tell him.

He looks around the hall. I pray that he won’t find Percy.

"Well, I can’t seem to find any nearby  Gryffindors ."

"That's OK," I say, "I can find them myself now, thank you for being so kind!"

"No problem, little girl." and I almost cringe again.

Now free of that annoying prefect, I run towards the girls bathrooms. I'm surprised to see that Harry and Ron are alread y there.

"So, you've found it already!" I say, making them jump a bit.

"Found what?" Ron asks.

"The girls' bathroom." I say, slightly confused.

"What? Where is it? We found the troll thought. We locked it in there." Harry says, pointing at a door. the door to the girls' bathroom.

"YOU WHAT?!" I nearly scream.

"We locked the troll in there." Ron repeated, looking startled at my behavior. "What’s the big deal?"

"The big deal is that that's the-" I'm cut off my a scream.

"Girls' bathroom." I finish weakly.

"Oh, no." Harry and Ron say at the same time, and we run for the door.

I unlock it hurriedly and we burst into the room. Hermione is shrinking back against the wall, looking like she's about to faint. The troll's slowly advancing on her, knocking sinks off the walls with his club as he went.

"Confuse it!" Harry tells us, seizing a tap and throwing it at the troll. The troll stops, turns around and starts advancing on Harry.

" Oy , pea-brain!" Ron shouts, and throws a metal pipe at it. It doesn't seem to notice the pipe, but hears the noise and advances on Ron, giving Harry time to get to Hermione.

I shoot sparks at the troll to try and distract it from Ron. it doesn't notice  for a while, then slowly turns. All the noise is driving the troll insane. With a roar, it advances on Ron once more, since he is closest and has no way to escape. Harry then does something that is both brave and stupid. He takes a running jump and fastens his arms around the troll's neck. The troll doesn't seem to notice harry hanging there, but even a Mountain Troll would notice if you stuck a wand up its nostrils, which is exactly what Harry does. The troll howls with pain, and twists and flails his club, with Harry holding on for dear life. Any second the troll is going to rip him off or hit him with its club.

Suddenly, Ron raises his wand, and cries, " Wingardium Leviosa !"

The club flies out of his hand just as he's about to hit Harry with it. What a relief. Ron raises the club higher and higher in the air until it’s directly above the troll's head. The former falls on the latter's head with a thud. The troll sways dangerously on the spot, and I see it's about to fall on its back, right on Harry.

Panicking, I use the first spell that comes to mind. " Locomotor  Mortis !"

The troll's legs snap together and it falls to the ground on its face with a loud thud. There's silence. Then Hermione speaks.

"Is - is it dead?"

"I don’t think so," Harry replied. "Just knocked out."

Before we can say anything else, McGonagall, Snape and  Quirrell  burst into the bathroom. It suddenly occurs to me that we must have been making a lot of noise.  Quirrell  takes one look at the troll, and collapses on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bends over to examine the troll. McGonagall, on the other hand, turns to face us.

"What on earth were you thinking?" she demands, cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

I hope she never talks to the  Hufflepuff  prefect about today.

The unexpected happens. Hermione Granger lies to a teacher. She tells McGonagall that she was looking for the troll because she thought she could handle it, since she'd read all about them.

Harry, Ron and I try to look as though this story isn't new to us. In the end, Hermione loses us 5 points, while Harry,  ron  and I earn Gryffindor 15 points in total. So, we've just earned 10 points.

"We should've earned more than 15 points." Ron grumbles, as we walk back to the Common Room.

"10, you mean, once you've taken away the points that she took away from Hermione." I remind him.

"Good on her to get us out of trouble." Ron admits grudgingly. "Mind you, we did save her."

"Mind you, we wouldn't have to save her if we didn't lock that thing in with her." Harry counters.

"Mind you, we wouldn 't have been anywhere near the girls' bathroom if you hadn't insulted her." I tell angrily.

"Pig snout." We say at the same time when we reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Hermione was waiting for us, alone, by the door. There was a very long, awkward pause. Then, at the same time, we all say, "Thanks," and hurry off to get plates.

But I have a feeling that now, I'm friends with Hermione Granger. More than I was after that little moment of bonding we had in the bathroom after charms. I think that Hermione is friends with Ron and Harry now, too. I suppose sometimes all you need is a Mountain Troll to be friends with someone.


	14. Quidditch

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Thirteen: Quidditch**

 

As November rolls around, I know that winters at Hogwarts must be really cold. The mountains around the school become icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground is covered with frost. You can see Hagrid defrosting the broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch every morning. Why, you way ask? Because the Quidditch season has officially begun. Saturday is the first match of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

In other news, it;s really great that Hermione and I are friends now, and not just because she helps me with Potions and History of Magic, which are my two worst subjects. It's never occurred to me that all of my friends were guys up until we started being friends. I've now discovered that having a friend that's a girl is really brilliant if you're a girl. Also, Hermione's a lot more relaxed about breaking the rules since Harry, Ron and I saved her from the mountain troll, and she's a lot nicer for it. Though she still doesn't like us breaking the rules. A person can't change  _that_ much in such a short amount of time.

Today's the day before the match, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are out in the freezing courtyard, and Hermione had conjured us a bright blue fire that can be carried around in a jar. Right now, we're standing with out backs to it, getting warm, when suddenly, we see Snape. We huddle closer together, certain that the fire isn't allowed and the least Snape would do is take 30 points away from Gryffindor.

Unfortunately, something about us catches Snape's eye and he walks over. I notice at once that he's limping. Then, the greasy haired git does something completely unfair. He takes 5 points from Gryffindor because Harry took a library book ( _Quidditch Through the Ages_ ) outside, a rule I'm positive he just made up right now. He also confiscates the book. The slimy git.

"He just made that rule up right now," Harry mutters angrily, coming to the same conclusion as me, "I wonder what happened to his leg."

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." says Ron bitterly.

Later that night, in the Common Room, Harry says that he's going to try and get his book back.

"Better you than me." Hermione, Ron and I all say at the same time.

Harry comes back, looking breathless. In a low whisper, he tells us what he saw when he went to the staff room. Filch and Snape were inside, alone, and Snape was holding his robes above his knees, (you don't want to know what I thought when he first said that). Snape's leg was all bloody, (and that's when the relief came), and he was complaining about the three headed dog. so, pretty much, Snape tried to get passed the three-headed dog on Halloween. Which must mean that Snape let that troll in as a diversion. Hermione, who seems to think that all teachers are saints, refuses to believe that Snape would do such a thing. Ron and I, on the other hand, think it's a perfectly reasonable accusation for Harry to make. I just wish I knew what that dog was guarding. What is it Snape's after?

The next morning was bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the talk of an exciting Quidditch match. Ron, Hermione and I are trying to convince Harry to eat something, but he flat out refuses to eat one bite of anything.

"Harry, you need your strength," Seamus says, "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

Talk about helpful.

"Thanks, Seamus." Harry says.

At 11:00, Ron, Hermione and I meet Dan, Seamus and Neville in the stands. As a surprise for Harry, (and as a confidence boost), we painted a large banner for him out of one of the sheets that Scabbers ruined. It said 'Potter for President', and Dean, who was an amazing artist, drew a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Hermione performs a tricky little charm on it so that it flashes different colors.

The game begins. Lee Jordan is doing commentary. I've heard from the others that it's always entertaining. Let's see if they're right.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yells.

"Sorry, Professor." Lee says, and I laugh. I think I'm going to like Lee doing the commentary.

I watch the game in interest. This game is brilliant! Angelina passes to Alicia Spinnet who gives it back to Angelina but it's taken by Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team. He shoots but Oliver Wood, Keeper and captain of the Gryffindor team, saves it- and Katie Bell has the Quaffle and is speeding up the pitch when she;s hit in the back with a bludger. Adrian Pucey of Slytherin takes the Quaffle but then gets hit by a bludger sent by who I think is George Weasley. Now Angelina has the Quaffle once more and she's speeding towards the Slytherin hoops, she dodges a bludger, shoots and scores! Gryffindor is so far in the lead! I cheer with the rest of the Gryffindors, while the Slytherins moan and howl.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Ron and I say happily, and we, along with Hermione, move to give him space.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid tells us, patting a large pair of binoculars, "but it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Ron replies, "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, thought, that's somethin'," Hagrid says, raising his binoculars skyward to the small speck that was Harry.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan is saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks 2 Bludgers, 2 Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur runs through the crowd as Adrian Pucey drops the Quaffle since he is too busy looking at the flash of gold that flew past his left ear. Idiot. I may not be an expert at Quidditch, but I at least know you shouldn't let something like that distract you.

Anyways, Harry sees the Snitch, and dives after it. Neck and neck, Harry races with Slytherin's Seeker Terence Higgs. Marcus Flint appears out of nowhere and blocks Harry so that he spins off course, hanging on for dear life. That's a horrible thing to do! That better be a foul! I scream in protest with the other Gryffindors. After talking angrily with Flint, Madam Hooch allows Gryffindor a free shot at the goal posts, but, of course, the Snitch disappears in all the confusion. Lee Jordan is finding it difficult to take sides now.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall growls warningly.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-" he corrects himself, but McGonagall is still not pleased.

"Jordan, I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession."

I'm so focused on the game, (Slytherin also scored), that I don't notice something is wrong with Harry until his broomstick gives a wild jerk and unseats him. I scream. He was now dangling on his broom with one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispers.

"Can't have," Hagrid says, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful dark magic - no kid could do something to a Nimbus 2000."

At these words a horrible, terrifying suspicion takes over me. It would be so risky for him to do it that I find it hard to believe that he would, but who else would do such a thing? I seize Hagrid's binoculars and start searching frantically around the stands.

"What are you doing?" moans a grey-faced Ron. I ignore him. I need to find him first before I can say my suspicions out loud.

And I find him. Snape is sitting in the middle of the stands opposite us. His eyes are fixed on Harry and he's muttering non-stop under his breath. I knew it.

"Snape - look," I say at last, giving him the binoculars.

Once he's done, he gives it to Hermione.

"What should we do?" Ron says desperately.

"Leave it to me," Hermione says and disappears before we can say another word.

Ron takes then binoculars, and I, desperate to be able to see clearly what Hermione is doing, (and to see if Harry's managing to hold on), borrow a pair from Parvati Patil. Fred and George tried to pull Harry onto one of their brooms, but Harry's would fly out of reach every time, so now they're circling Harry, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Some relief washes over me. Fred and George are good flyers. They should be able to catch Harry if he falls.

I turn the binoculars to where Snape's sitting and see that Hermione has fought her way there, and is now racing along the row behind Snape. She doesn't even stop to apologize to Quirrell when she knocks him back head-first. Reaching Snape, she crouches behind him, pulls out her wand, and whispers words that I obviously can't hear from this distance. But I instantly know it's the bluebell flame spell when the hem of Snape's robes catches on fire. I almost laugh because of this. She set Snape on fire! It takes him around 30 seconds to realize this. I see him open his mouth in shock and Hermione scoops up the flames into a little jar. She's brilliant!

"Ron, she did it! She stopped Snape from cursing Harry's broom!" I say excitedly, but I don;t need to say it, for harry is suddenly able to clamber back onto his broom.

"I know! Neville, you can look!" Ron says.

I turn and see that Neville has been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last 5 minutes. I wonder how I didn't notice that. Maybe I was too busy being worried. I pat his shoulder consolingly and say, "No need to worry, it's all right!"

Harry's speeding towards the ground when he suddenly claps his hands to his mouth as though he's about to be sick. OK, so first he almost falls off his broom, and now he's about to vomit? Today's really not his day... He hits the field on all fours, and something gold pops into his hand. The Snitch! Harry didn't catch the Snitch, he nearly swallowed it! It's incredible! And, even better, it's not against any rules!

Lee is still obsessing over it and Flint is still howling about how it should be against the rules 20 minutes later. Though, I'm not listening to any of it. I'm in Hagrid's hut, being made a strong cup of tea with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione and I are explaining to Harry about who jinxed his broom. Hagrid doesn't believe us.

"Rubbish," says Hagrid, who hadn't heard our conversation in the stands, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I exchange looks, wondering if we should tell him. Harry seems to decide on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he tells Hagrid, "he tried to get passed the three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid drops the teapot in shock.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" I say incredulously.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the - "

"Yes?" Harry says eagerly and I look up hopefully.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid says gruffly, "that's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it," I say desperately.

"Rubbish," Hagrid repeats, "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort."

So, he's like Hermione and thinks that teachers are saints. Well, at least, Hogwarts teachers.

"So, why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione cries. The afternoon's events seems to have completely changed her opinion on Snape, "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm telling you, you're wrong," Hagrid insists hotly, "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. Forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" I exclaim, unable to help myself, "so there's somebody called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looks furious with himself while Harry, Ron, Hermione and I exchange triumphant glances.


	15. Friends?

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Fourteen: Friends?**

 

Fred and George seem determined to prank me. At this point I'm certain it's to see how I am on my own. If everything I've said about pranking my cousin was just a lie and that prank on Snape was just an act. I've managed to avoid most of their pranks, since I'm always on guard for one of their tricks, but they still do get to me sometimes. Despite their determination to provoke me, I've never seen a reason to fight back. It's always rather amusing. Although, I may have something to worry about soon, since their pranks are becoming progressively more embarrassing. Just yesterday, I narrowly avoided a prank that would have turns y hair bright green. I wonder what will happen if I simply don't do anything about it. Imagine a life where we're constantly at war, 2 against 1, always trying to out-prank the other. A much more entertaining life, but one I wouldn't want to live for more than a few months, nevertheless. Besides, I think we'd make a better team than anything. But maybe they don't think so. Maybe their constant pranking is an attempt to give me a message that they think we're not better off as a team or as friends. Ugh. I'm over-thinking some simple pranks.

I think all these things as I walk down the spiral staircase of the girls' dormitories. I walk through the door first, and something completely unexpected happens. Purple smoke completely surrounds me for about 10 seconds, then it fades away. When I'm in full view again, everyone in the common room, (which isn't really a lot since most of Gryffindor is at breakfast), laughs. I have a sinking feeling I know why. I look down at my body and find that I'm right.

Fred and George have turned me purple.

My entire body, hair, and probably face are violet purple. In the few seconds I let my guard down, they managed to get at me with their most embarrassing prank yet. Hermione goes through the door after me and gasps at my appearance. I grin at her expression. I must look ridiculous. The thought of it makes me laugh.

"Oh, my God! Hazel, what happened to you?" she says incredulously.

"One of Fred and George's pranks," I explain, laughing at her expression.

"They did this to you?! You should report them! Go tell Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urges me.

"No," I say firmly, "It's just a laugh, Hermione. I don't mind. And it's not like it's the first time they're done this."

"You mean they've pranked you before?" she gasps and I nod.

"It's fine, Hermione. In fact, I think it's pretty funny myself. And you must think it's somewhat funny," I go on, worried that she'll report them herself. I don't want them to get in trouble for something that's just a laugh.

"Well, maybe a little." Hermione says, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, hello there, Knight." Fred says, smirking at me.

"That's certainly a new look you've got there." George says, smirking as well.

"Sure is," I say, grinning, "I know, it's attractive on me."

"Whatever gets you through the day, Knight." they tease, ruffling my now purple hair.

"I don't suppose you know how to get all this off me." I say to them.

"Course we do, but-" George begins.

"-we're not going to tell you just yet." Fred finishes, his smirk widening slightly.

"Oh, come on! I don't want to be purple for the rest of my life!" I pout.

"We're not going to make you purple for the rest of your life," Fred assures me, but he's smiling evilly.

"Yeah, just for the majority of it." George says, and they both laugh.

"Hey, you two are going to tell me how either way today. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I tell them warningly, and they laugh harder.

"Oh, we're so scared." Fred says sarcastically.

"Terrified!" George adds, ruffling my hair once more.

What is it with them and ruffling my hair? Out of the corner of my eye, I see Percy emerging from the boys' dormitories. Perfect. Now's my chance. I burst into fake tears. A few leak out of my eyes but it's not convincing enough. Like I did on Halloween, I cover my face with my hands to make up for the absence of real tears. Percy hears my 'sobbing' and comes over.

"Hazel, what's the-" he stops mid-sentence and gapes at my purple-ness, "what happened to you?"

"F-F-Fred and G-George turned me p-purple! And they w-won't t-tell me how t-t-to change myself b-b-back!" I sob into my hands.

"Fred, George," Percy says sternly and it takes a lot of self control not to smirk, "did you really turn her purple? Are you seriously not even telling her how to change herself back now?"

"Yup!" they reply cheekily but out of a crack in my fingers, I see that they're shocked I'm crying. So, I'm being convincing. Brilliant.

"Tell her how to change herself back." Percy demands.

"No, I don't think we will." George replies.

"Yes, you will. I'm your older brother and a prefect and you'll do what I say. Change her back  _now_." Percy repeats, drawing himself up to his full height, which is actually quite tall. I suppose all the Weasley boys are tall.

"All right, all right!" George says, looking annoyed.

"You can wash it off in the shower or use this spell," Fred says, pulling out his wand and muttering a spell I can't quite hear.

I take my palms off my face long enough to see that they've turns back to their normal color and not purple. Mission complete.

"Are you all right, Hazel?" Percy says sympathetically.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Thank you, P-P-Percy." I reply shakily.

"Well, I'm going to breakfast. Fred, George, you better apologize to Hazel," Percy says, and leaves the common room.

I don't get an apology. Not that I was expecting one. Instead, Fred says, "ell, Hazel, I didn't think you'd be the type to cry over something like this. George, maybe we were right. Maybe all this was just an act."

"I'm not one to cry over something like this. You and George were wrong. None of it was an act." I say, taking my hands off my face to reveal my not at all tear-stained face.

"You tricked us!" George exclaims.

"Indeed," I say, grinning triumphantly. "I found out on Halloween that I'm pretty good at fake crying."

Hermione grins at this because she knows all about how I fake cried on Halloween so that a Hufflepuff prefect would leave me alone so I could go and save her with Harry and Ron. I grin back at her. Then, Fred speaks and I turn my attention on him.

"You pretended to cry do that Percy would make us change you back?" Fred says, looking impressed and disbelieving.

"Yup. You guys gonna rat me out now?" I ask, but I'm grinning.

"Nope," they say at the same time.

"I'd say we're pretty even now, considering all those times we pranked you and you didn't rat us out." George says.

"And besides, I think we make much better friends than enemies," Fred adds.

"You know, I've been thinking exactly the same thing." I say.

Fred and George cross their hands and say, "Friends?"

"Friends," I agree, and cross my own hands.

We do an off sort of cross handed handshake. Afterwards, Fred and George say they're going to breakfast and that they'll talk to us later. Hermione and I wave them goodbye.

"Well, that was interesting." Harry says, making me jump a foot in the air.

"Blimey, Harry! You scared me!" I exclaim, laughing.

"Obviously," he says, laughing along with Ron.

"So, you, Fred and George are friends now." the latter says.

"Yup," I say, nodding my head. "See, Ronald, I don;t hate them!"

"I'm just saying it seemed like you did!" Ron says defensively, raising his arms in a sort of surrender. I roll my eyes.

"Why did he think you hated them?" Hermione asks.

"Because I kept nagging him that he shouldn't always listen to what they say because more often than not they seem to just be messing with him," I tell her.

"Well, that doesn't mean she hates them!" Hermione say to Ron.

"I know that now," Ron says, rolling his eyes, "just at the time, it seemed like she hated them, all right?"

"You really didn't make it very clear, Hazel." Harry says.

"See? Thank you, Harry," Ron says appreciatively.

"Well, we all know now that I do like them. Can we please go to breakfast now? I'm starving," I say pleadingly.

"All right," Harry, Ron and Hermione say, and we head for the Great Hall.


	16. Christmas Can't Come Soon Enough

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Fifteen: Christmas Can't Come Soon Enough**

 

I have good news... CHRISTMAS IS COMING! Woo!

In case you're wondering, I love Christmas, even though I've never actually gotten any presents, but forget that, I just love the whole Christmas spirit thing and I embody said spirit every December until Christmas is over. So, pretty much, I'm more cheerful than I usually am every December. I'm not annoyingly perky, just more cheerful than usual.

With Christmas came winter and one morning us Hogwartians wake up to find the grounds covered in several feet of snow. The lake is frozen solid now, and Fred and George are being punished for bewitching several snowballs to bounce off the back of Quirrell's turban. I may or may not have been involved in that...

But with winter came the freezing cold, and while the Great Hall and Gryffindor Common Room have roaring fires, the drafty corridors become icy and bitter winds rattle classroom windows. Snape's dungeon was the worst. Our breath rose in mist and we tried to keep warm by staying as close as possible to our hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," Malfoy says, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He is looking directly at Harry and I as he says that, (he's been particularly malicious to Harry lately, since he's so disgusted that Slytherin lost. And as for me, I suppose he's just glad he has a chance to insult me), but we both ignore him.

It's true, we're both staying at Hogwarts for Christmas instead of going back to Privet Drive, but that's not even close to a bad thing. Harry and I signed up right away when McGonagall came around with a list for the people who were staying at Hogwarts, and we didn't feel the least bit sorry for ourselves. This would be our best Christmas yet. Ron, Fred, George, and Percy are all staying too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to Romania to visit Charlie. The more the merrier, I say.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and I leave the dungeons after potions, we find a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead.

The 2 enormous feet sticking out of the bottom and the loud puffing sounds tells me immediately that it's Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asks, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." Hagrid replies.

"Would you mind moving out of the way," a cold voice says behind us. I recognize it immediately. Malfoy. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be a gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must be a palace compared to what your family's used to."

The annoying little git. Ron dives at Malfoy. Unfortunately, Snape chooses that exact moment to come up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!" Snape shouts, and Ron lets go of the front of his robes immediately.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid says, sticking his huge, hairy face out from behind the tree, "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

Like that will make any difference to Snape. He mights as well have just said, "Ron attacked Malfoy because he felt like it", and it wouldn't make a difference.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against the rules, Hagrid," Snape retorts silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Now, move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. That prat, I swear I'm going to kick him in the- wait, no, it's Christmas, Hazel, be cheerful. Forget about Malfoy, be cheerful.

"I'll get him," Ron says furiously, "one of these days, I'll get him-"

"I hate them both, Malfoy and Snape," Harry adds and despite my cheerful attitude, I have to agree.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," Hagrid says, "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, it looks a treat."

So Hagrid's getting in the Christmas spirit too. That's what I'm talking about! The four of us follow Hagrid into the Great Hall, where Flitwick and McGonagall were busy with decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?"

Hagrid was right. The hall looks amazing! Holly and mistletoe  are hung all over the walls and no less than 12 towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with little icicles, others glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asks us.

"Just one," Hermione answers, "and that reminds me - Harry, Hazel, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Ron says, tearing his eyes away from Flitwick, who was trailing golden bubbles along the new tree.

"The library?" Hagrid repeats, following us out of the hall, "Just before the holidays? A little keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," I say brightly, "ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel, we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid says, looking shocked, "Listen here - I told yeh -  drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin',"

"We just want to know who Flamel is, that's all." Hermione insists.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble," Harry adds, "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'." Hagrid tells us flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then." Ron says, and we head for the library, leaving a disgruntled Hagrid behind. Even though we've been looking for over a month now, we haven't found a single thing on Nicolas Flamel. Which, though disappointing, isn't really surprising. The library, just like the castle, is  _huge_. There are tens of thousands of books, thousands of shelves, hundreds of narrow rows. Hermione takes out a list of likely books she'f find Flamel in and goes to work. Harry wanders off to who knows where. Ron and I, on the other hand, simply stride to rows of books and take books out at random. Half an hour later, Ron, Hermione and I meet Harry, who is already in the corridor, and shake our heads in defeat.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione says earnestly, "and send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," Ron tells her, "It'd be safe to ask them."

Apparently, he's forgotten that Hermione's Muggle-Born.

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," Hermione says, rolling her eyes.

Once the holidays start, however, despite my attempts to drag them down to the library, Harry and Ron are having too good of a time to be bothered about Flamel. Eventually, (which means, after about 10 attempts), I give up and started having fun myself.

The Common Room was a lot emptier than usual, so it was easier to get the good armchairs by the fire. Harry, Ron, and I spend hours eating anything we can spear on a toasting fork, (bread, English muffins, marshmallows), and plot ways to get Malfoy expelled, which are fun to make up, even though we know they would never work. I'd say I came up with the most devious ones.

Ron also starts teaching Harry and I wizard chess. It's actually a lot like normal chess, with the exception that the chess pieces are alive and therefore it's a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set is very old and battered. It used to belong to his grandfather. But this isn't a drawback in any way. The chess pieces know Ron so well that he has no trouble at all to get them to do what he wants. The ones that I borrow from Seamus don't trust me at all. They keep shouting different bits of advice at me, (maybe that's because I'm not the best at chess), and it's extremely confusing.

When I'm not with Harry and Ron, I'm with Fred and George, plotting hilarious pranks that would for sure get  _us_ expelled. Fred wasn't joking when he said he had a lot of interesting ways of getting himself expelled. Apparently, they really do know their limit. They're great company to have, which makes me glad we've become good friends.

I crawl into bed on Christmas Eve in my empty dorm, feeling extremely excited for tomorrow. Not for presents, because I highly doubt I'm going to get any. No, I'm excited for the feast and the fun I'm going to have. I drift slowly off to sleep, smiling to myself.


	17. It's Finally Christmas!

 

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Sixteen: It's Finally Christmas!**

 

I wake up after a brilliant dream of my craziest idea of getting Malfoy expelled works, and Snape dances around while McGonagall plays the spoons. Weird, yes, but brilliant. I prop myself up on my elbows to look at the clock. 7:50. Earlier than I usually wake up. Hermione usually has to drag me out of bed. And I've been sleeping in do far this Christmas break. I glance at the foot of my bed and see that I actually have presents. I've never had presents before! Who would send me them, though?

I crawl to the foot of my bed, and start going through them. Yes, they're all assigned to me, not that there could be any mistake since I'm the only one here. I grin broadly and start opening them. I've gotten a box of large Cauldron Cakes from Hermione, a box of Licorice Wands from Harry, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Ron, a prank set from Fred and George, a pen from the Martin's, (oh, how generous. They might as well have not sent anything at all), and a lumpy parcel from somebody called Molly Weasley. Well, obviously, that'll be Ron, Fred, George and Percy's mother. I wonder why she would get me a present. I unwrap it and find a thick, purple knitted sweater and a large box of home-made fudge. That's so nice! I pull on the sweater and find that it fits me perfectly. It's also incredibly warm. I open the box of fudge and eat a bit of it. It's delicious.

I glance at the clock. 8:00. I think I'm going to wake up the boys. I walk down the spiral staircase of the girls' dormitories then climb up the staircase for the boys dormitories. I walk right in through the door labelled 'First Years' since I know it's only Harry and Ron. I see that they're fast asleep. Not for long. I march right up to Harry's bed and behind jumping up and down on it. Since the distance between his and Ron's bed isn't that wide, I start jumping from bed to bed, yelling, "WAKE UP YOU GUYS, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

They wake up with a start and I smile triumphantly.

"Hazel," Ron groans.

"Happy Christmas, Ronald!" I say brightly and stop jumping.

He seems to forget to be annoyed with me. He sits up straight.

"Same to you! Happy Christmas, Harry," he says.

"Same to you, Happy Christmas, Hazel. Will you look at this, I got presents!" Harry exclaims.

"Ditto," I tell Harry, and then say, "I know! It was such a surprise!"

"Wait... Hazel," Ron says slowly, "oh, Hazel. Don't tell me you're wearing a Weasley sweater?"

"Yeah, I am!" I say cheerfully. "That was really kind of your mum, Ron. Do remember to say thank you for me! Why did she give me a gift anyway?"

"Ii told her you didn't expect to get any presents," he says, looking embarrassed. I have no clue why, "Every year she makes us one. And mine's always maroon."

"That's awfully kind of her," I say, "well, I'm going to go wake up Fred and George. See you lot later!"

When I open the door labelled 'third years', however, I find that I don't need to wake them up. They're already upright and opening presents, still in their pyjamas. Fred looks up and sees that I'm there.

"Hey, Hazel. Happy Christmas," he says, grinning. "Thanks for the Pumpkin Pasties by the way."

"Same to you, and no problem," I say. "Thanks for the prank set, you two, it's brilliant. Happy Christmas, George."

"Ditto, and thanks for the Droobles," George replies. "Hey, look, Fred. Hazel's got a Weasley jumper!"

"She does!" Fred says, "Hey, hers looks better than ours!"

"I suppose she puts in more effort if they're outside the family," George muses. "I've also noticed yours doesn't have a letter on it."

"Well, I suppose she's doing that so that she'll be able to tell you two apart," I say, grinning.

"Oh, we're not going to make  _that_ easy for her," Fred says, smirking. "We'll just switch jumpers every once in a while."

"Oh, I'll bet she'll just love that," I say sarcastically. "I'm going to go see Harry and Ron, see you later."

"Bye, Knight," they say at the same time.

I'm back at Harry and Ron's dormitory just in time to see Harry unwrapping something fluid, and silvery grey. I think it's a cloak. Ron gasps.

"I heard of those," Ron says in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans he had gotten from Hermione, "If that's what I think it is - they're really valuable and rare."

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"It's an invisibility cloak," Ron answers, looking awed. "I'm sure it is - try it on."

Harry throws the cloak over his shoulders and Ron and I give a yell.

"It is! Look down!" I exclaim and he looks down at his now invisible body. That must be a weird feeling, looking down and not being able to see your body.

He pulls the cloak over his head and he vanishes completely.

"There's a note!" Ron says excitedly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry takes the note and reads it.

"Who's it from?" I ask.

"I don't know, it just says 'use it well'," Harry replies.

"Weird," I mutter and he nods.

"I'd give anything for one of these," Ron says enviously, not seeming to listen to anything we just said, "Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Harry mutters.

Before we can do anything else, Fred and George burst into the room and Harry quickly stuffs his cloak out of sight. I suppose he doesn't want people to know about it.

"Happy Christmas!" Fred and George say in a singsong voice.

 Fred and George are wearing blue Weasley sweaters, one with a large F and the other with a G. I wonder if they switched jumpers. I look carefully into each of their eyes. I've discovered that if you look closely enough, Fred's eyes are darker than George's, which is what I use to tell them apart. I find out tthat they haven't switched jumpers. At least, not this time.

"Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" George says.

"His is better than our, too," Fred says, "I suppose she really  _does_ put in more of an effort if you're outside the family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demands, "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon." Ron says halfheartedly as he pulls his on.

"You lot haven't got letters on yours," George observes, "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your names. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."

I start laughing when Percy sticks his head through the door, looking disapproving. He should lighten up, it's Christmas after all.

"What's all this noise?" he says, and I notice he must have been half way through unwrapping presents, because he has a Weasley jumper himself, which Fred seizes at once.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Hazel got one."

"I - don't - want-" Percy says thickly, as Fred and George force the sweater on him, knocking his glasses askew. Aren't they just so gentle?

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either?" George says matter-of-factly, "Christmas is a time for family."

And with that, they force Percy out of the room.

 

The Christmas dinner at Hogwarts is the most amazing thing in the history of the world. Or, at least, in the history of dinners. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas; silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and then there's the wizard crackers.

They're absolutely nothing like the feeble Muggle ones, with their little plastic toys and flimsy paper hats. I pull a wizard cracker with George, and it doesn't just bang, like I expect it to, it goes off with a blast like a cannon and engulfs all of us in a cloud of bright red smoke, while inside explodes a Santa hat (which I put on immediately) and several white mice. Up at the high table, Dumbledore had swapped his wizard hat for a flowered bonnet and is now laughing merrily at a joke Flitwick told him.

Flaming Christmas puddings follow the turkey. Percy nearly breaks his teeth in a sickle embedded in hi slice. Poor bloke. I watch Hagrid gulp down more and more wine, getting progressively redder, until he actually  _kisses_ McGonagall on the cheek! I expect her to freak out, but instead, she giggles and blushes, her top hat lopsided. She must be drunk.

When I leave the table, I'm laden down with all the stuff from the wizard crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, an indoor fireworks set, and a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit (something I might use for a prank, but  _never_ on myself). The white mice had disappeared and I have a horrible feeling that they're going to end up in Mrs. Norris' Christmas dinner. But maybe she'll know they were mine and will leave me alone. Probably not, but a person can dream, can't they?

Harry, the Weasleys, and I hen have a furious snowball fight all afternoon. Fred and George keep turning against me at random moments and attacking me at the same time. I usually get my revenge though. Then, cold, wet and gasping for breath, we return to the warm common room. I break out my indoor fireworks set and use all of it up, with all of us watching the different coloured sparks, that would sometimes take the shape of things like Santa Claus with his sleigh and reindeer, in awe. Harry also breaks out his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. I personally think that he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't kept trying to help him out.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, we all feel too tired to do anything before bed but watch as Percy chases Fred and George all around Gryffindor tower because they stole his prefect badge. He cares about that thing  _way_ too much, if you ask me.

"You know what?" I announce loudly, "If the most interesting thing I'm going to do for the rest of the night is watch Percy try to get his prefect badge back, then I really reckon I should go to bed now. Happy Christmas, and goodnight to all."

"Goodnight, Hazel," Harry and Ron say, waving me good night with a smile.

Fred and George stop running long enough to ruffle my hair and say a quick, "G'night, Knight," before running off again and all Percy does is nod with a small smile because he's too focused on getting his badge. Unless Fred and George decide to lay off, I think it's going to be a long time before he gets that badge back.

I laugh and set off up the stairs to my empty dormitory. Sometimes, I feel a little lonely with nobody here, and on those nights I really miss Hermione. But other times, like today, I enjoy the peaceful quietness that comes with the solitude. I sink into bed, pull the curtains around, fall asleep quickly, smiling and thinking about this was the best Christmas ever.


	18. The Mirror

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Mirror**

 

"Good morning!" I say cheerfully to Harry and Ron. I know Christmas is over, but it takes a little while to get rid of that extra cheerfulness.

"Hey," they say, then Harry adds, "I want to tell you something."

"OK, fire away." I tell him.

"Right, well, yesterday I went to the Restricted Section under my Invisibility Cloak to find information about Flamel-" he begins but in the excitement of those words I'm unable to help myself.

"Did you find anything?" I ask excitedly.

"No, but that's not the point, listen. I almost got caught so I went to this room. And in this room was a mirror. It showed my parents. Not just my parents, actually, my entire family."

"What? How?" I ask.

"I dunno, but I looked into the mirror and they were all there," Harry tells me, shrugging. "I'm going back tonight. You can come with me if you want."

"Yeah, I want!" I exclaim. "I want to see your parents!"

"So do I," adds Ron.

"And I want to see all your family, too, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your brothers and everyone." Harry says, and I nod.

"You can see them any old time," Ron says as we arrive at they Gryffindor table and sit down, "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating?"

But Harry doesn't take a bite out of anything. Just like during the Quidditch match. Ron and I try to coax him to eat some food, but it's no use. He refuses to eat. Ron and I exchange worried looks. I don't think this mirror is good for Harry. I can tell Ron is having the same second thoughts about the mirror too.

"Are you all right?" Ron asks worriedly. "You look odd."

That night, under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry leads Ron and I to the room where the mirror is. I can tell he's afraid that he won't be able to find it. I'm not sure if I'd mind a lot any more. That mirror seems like bad news. Ron and Harry start arguing about giving up and going back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry refuses to leave and Harry has the advantage here, since it's his Invisibility Cloak. Ron starts moaning about how his feet are dead with cold. Quite frankly, mine are too. At last, Harry seems to find our destination.

"It's just here - just here - yes!" he says and we push the door open.

Harry drops the cloak from around his shoulders and runs to the mirror. Ron and I follow hesitantly. I look into the mirror, waiting to see a man and a woman, with some sort of resemblance to Harry. But all I see if Harry, Ron and I.

"See?" whispers Harry.

"I can't see anything," Ron says.

"I can only see us," I say and Ron nods.

"Here, look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry says desperately and Ron takes his place.

By the change in expression on Harry's face, I can tell that he can no longer see his parents. Poor Harry. I put an arm around his shoulder consolingly. Ron, on the other hand, is staring at his reflection with rapt attention.

"Look at me!" he says.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" I ask.

"No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm head boy!"

"What?" Harry and I say.

"I am - I'm wearing the badge Bill used to - and I'm holding the House and Quidditch cup - I'm Quidditch captain, too!" Ron says, and tears his eyes away from the mirror to ask excitedly. "Do you think this mirror shows the future."

"How can it? All my family are dead," Harry says.

"Well, maybe it does sometimes. Here, Hazel, look and tell us what you see." Ron says, gesturing for me to walk over.

"No. No no no no no no no no no no," I say, "I'm not going anywhere  _near_ that mirror."

"Why not?!" they both say impatiently.

"Because it's nothing but bad news! Look at you two! Fighting over something that isn't even real!" I exclaim, "I don't mean to be insensitive, but what you see isn't real! What Ron sees could happen but looking into a mirror and wishing it were real won't change anything!" _  
_

"Just look into the mirror! Just this once!" Harry says, takes my wrist and drags me in front of the mirror.

I see exactly what I expect to see. My parents. And my grandparents. And my aunts and uncles on my father's side.

They're all there. A bit of happiness to be able to see them swells up inside of me. But the rest is filed with terrible sadness because I know this isn't real. That I'll never be able to see them in real life. Ever. My parents are at the front. My mum looks exactly like me, but older and a lot prettier. Though she is smiling brightly down at me, she is crying. The sight makes me want to cry, but I blink them back. My dad's a good-looking man. He's got shaggy dark black hair and bright blue eyes. He puts an arm around mum's shoulder and smiles down on me. I see he's blinking quickly too. He mouths the five words that nearly make me break down.

'We're so proud of you'

I smile and stare for a few more seconds until I practically run from the mirror.

"What did you see?" Ron asks, not noticing the look of despair that must be on my face.

"My parents, and all of my other family, all right? Now can we leave?" I plead. I don't want to be anywhere near that mirror any more.

"No - wait, let me have another look." Harry says.

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time." Ron says.

"Don't push me -" Harry says angrily. Don't they see how bad this mirror is for them?

A sudden noise from the corridor puts an end to their argument. I realise now that we must have been really loud.

"Quick!" I whisper, grab the cloak, and throw it over us just as Mrs. Norris enters.

She stares at us, and I know Harry and Ron are wondering the same thing as me. Does this cloak work on cats?

After what seems like forever, she leaves. Ron and I drag a reluctant Harry out of the room before Mrs. Norris can fetch Filch. I knew that mirror was nothing but bad news.

The next morning Harry seems a little odd. He's almost a little depressed.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" Ron asks tentatively.

"No," Harry replies.

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" I suggest.

"No... you go..." Harry tells me.

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." Ron says earnestly.

"Why not?" Harry says a little defensively.

"Because, it's like I said yesterday, that mirror is bad news. I've got a really bad feeling about that mirror," I explain, and then add. "And besides, you've had too many close calls already. Filch, Snape and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock into something?"

"You sound like Hermione." is all that Harry says.

"Seriously, Harry, don't go." Ron says.

But I have a feeling we haven't convinced him in the slightest. And I can't be like Hermione and wait for him in the common room to stop him, because he'll be invisible, so I won't be able to see him. I wish he could see what that mirror's doing to him!


	19. We Know Who Flamel Is! Finally...

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Eighteen: We Know Who Flamel Is! Finally...**

 

The next morning, Harry tells us he's done with that mirror. Thank God! He explains how he had a run in with Dumbledore, and I agree that it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. A few days later, he tells us he's been having horrible dreams about how his parents would disappear in a flash of green light while a high pitched voice crackles with laughter. That mirror drove him insane.

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad." Ron says, after Harry tells us.

When Hermione comes back, she takes a different view of things when we tell her what happened during Christmas Break. She seems torn between the 'horror' of the idea of Harry roaming the corridor three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that we didn't at least find out who Flamel is. Which I suppose if a bit of a disappointment, but I'm surprised she didn't take  _any_ interest in the mirror.

We've pretty much given up hope of finding Flamel in a library book, but Harry's still certain he's read his name somewhere. I hope he'll remember soon. Now that term's begun again, we're back to skimming books for ten minutes during our breaks, and Harry has less time that Hermione, Ron and I, because Quidditch practice had started up again. According to Harry, Fred and George, Oliver Wood is working their team harder than ever. Fred and George complain that he's becoming a fanatic. Harry, on the other hand, seems to be on Oliver's side. I can't exactly blame him. If they win the match against Hufflepuff, Gryffindor will overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Pretty exciting, if you ask me.

I'm watching Ron play Hermione in wizard chess (Ron's winning. Chess if the only thing Hermione loses at, something that Harry, Ron and I think is a very good thing for her. And Ron's brilliant at wizard chess), when Harry comes back from Quidditch practice, looking pale and scared.

"Don't talk to me for a moment. I need to concen-" Ron begins.

"What's wrong?" I ask, "You look terrible."

Speaking quietly, so nobody else can hear, Harry tells us that Snape has a sudden, sinister desire to be a referee for a Quidditch match.

"Don't play," I say at once.

"Say your ill," Ron suggests.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione adds.

" _Really_ break your leg," Ron and I say.

"I can't," Harry says, shaking his head. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back our, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At precisely this moment, Neville topples through the portrait hole. It's a wonder how he was able to get to Gryffindor tower, considering the fact that his legs had been stuck together by what I recognize as the leg-locker curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way here! Everyone falls over laughing - I let out a reluctant laugh, since the idea of Neville hopping all the way here is a little hilarious - except for Hermione, who leaps up at once to do the counter curse. Neville's legs spring apart, and he gets up, trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asks, leading him over to our table.

"Malfoy," Neville says shakily, "I met his outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice on."

That prat. Neville should really stand up to him.

"Go to Professor McGonagall," Hermione urges, "Report him!"

Neville shakes his head and mutters, "I don't want any more trouble."

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron says, "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

Not the most tactful way to say it, but still the same idea, I suppose.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville chokes out.

It's situations like these that make being tactful an important character trait.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry tells Neville, giving him a Chocolate Frog, "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

I beam at him. He really does know how to make people feel better when he wants to. Neville's lips twitch into a weak smile as he takes the Chocolate Frog.

 "Thanks, Harry. I'll go to be now... D'you want the card? You collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walks away, Harry examines the card.

"Dumbledore again," he says, "he was the first one I ever-"

He stops mid-sentence, gasping. He stares at the back of the card, and looks up at Hermione, Ron and I excitedly. I wonder what this is about.

"I've found him!" he whispers. "I found Flamel! I told you I'd read his name before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon's blood,  _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel_!"

Unbelievable. We look all over the library for  _months_ for a book with Flamel in it, and we find out who he is through a Chocolate Frog card. Unbelievable...

Hermione jumps to her feet. She hasn't looked so excited since we'd gotten our marks back for our very first piece of homework.

"Stay here!" Hermione exclaims, then runs up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Harry, Ron and I barely have time to exchange mystified looks before she comes back, carrying an enormous old book in her hands.

"I never though to look in here!" she whispers excitedly. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" Ron says in disbelief, but Hermione tells him to be quiet and begins flipping through pages feverishly, muttering to herself.

At last, she seems to find what she's looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron says grumpily.

Hermione ignores him and whispers dramatically, "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

This doesn't get the effect that I think she had been expecting. Harry and Ron are completely perplexed and as for me, I've read about the Philosopher's Stone before, but I don't remember what it is.

"Oh - honestly, don't you three read? Look - read that, there." Hermione says, and pushes the book toward us.

I resent that a bit, because, in fact, I  _do_ read. I just don't have a great memory. Which is why I have to study a lot more than most people. I shake my head and read:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with the making of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Penelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" Hermione says when we finish reading. "The dog must be guarding the Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and they knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from every dying!" Harry says. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that  _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_ ," Ron adds, "he's not exactly recent if he's 665, is he?"

So, Snape's after the Philosopher's Stone. It makes sense. It's like Harry said, anyone would want it. I'm relieved that Dumbledore has Fluffy to protect it. I doubt anyone's going to get passed him. I wonder what I would do if I had a Philosopher's Stone. To be quite honest, I'm not sure right now when  I don't have the chance. Whatever, the point is, that Stone is well protected. I mean, there has to be other things beside Fluffy guarding it. You know, spells and enchantments from the other teachers, and probably from Dumbledore himself. Not that I think Snape could get passed Fluffy in the first place.

No, there's not reason to worry about Snape stealing the Stone. I never thought I'd be grateful that a huge, monstrous dog is in the castle.


	20. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Nineteen: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

 

The nest morning, during Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry, Ron and I discussed what we would do if we had our own Philosopher's Stone. I simply say what I would buy if I had all that unlimited gold, since I'm still not sure whether I would like to be immortal or not. Only when Ron says he would buy his own Quidditch team do I remember something extremely important. The Quidditch match coming up. Against Hufflepuff. With Snape as referee. When he's out to kill Harry. Oh, wonderful.

Apparently, Harry's just remembered it too, because he tells us, "I'm going to play. If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," is all Hermione says.

I want to argue, to convince him not to play, but I don't. Because I can't argue with him. Because I'd do the exact same thing. For the exact same reason. I sigh and keep copying down notes.

Today's the day of the match. As Hermione, Ron and I say goodbye to Harry, I give him a smile and a "good luck" while Hermione and Ron look like they're wondering if they'll ever see him alive. To be completely honest, I'm wondering the exact same thing, but I can't let that show. I have to look confident that he'll be fine, for Harry's sake. Because despite what he tells us, I know that he's scared.

We find seats next to Neville, and he looks confused as to why we brought our wands to the match, and as to why we look so scared and grim. I remember how he was sobbing when Harry nearly fell off his broom. I decide it's best not to tell him.

As to why we brought our wands, it's because we decided that if Snape shows any sign of wanting to hurt Harry, we'll use the leg-locker curse on him. Hermione and Ron had been secretly practicing. We decided that if I could do it on a mountain troll, I could do it on Snape, so I didn't practice as much as they did.

"Now, don't forget, it's  _Locomotor Mortis_ ," Hermione mutters, more to Ron than me.

"I know, don't nag," Ron snaps, putting his wand up his sleeve.

They're so much like an old married couple...

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Ron says, noticing Snape's furious expression as the teams walked onto the pitch, "Look, they're off - Ouch!"

Someone poked Ron on the back of the head. I have a funny feeling I know who. I turn and see that I'm right. It's Malfoy. Oh, great. Just what I need, Malfoy to add on to my stress.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, I didn't see you there," he says, grinning broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. Git.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time?" he wonders out loud, "anyone want to bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron ignores him; Snape just gave Hufflepuff a penalty because George aimed a bludger at him. I'd say it's worth it. Others would disagree. Hermione is staring fixedly at Harry, who's circling the pitch, looking for the Snitch. I turn my attention to him as well, but can't help but overhear what Malfoy is saying. How can't I? He's got the loudest drawl I've ever heard.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team? It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains!"

If I wasn't so worried about Harry I would probably punch him right in the face right now. Neville turns bright red but looks around at him.

"I'm worth 12 of you, Malfoy," he says.

That's more like it! It's about time he stood up to Malfoy! Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howl with laughter, but Ron says, "You tell him, Neville," without taking his eyes off the pitch.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something," Malfoy says.

Ron, who's nerves are already at a breaking point because of his anxiety for Harry, says, "I'm warning you, Malfoy - one more word-"

"Ron!" Hermione and I say suddenly, "Harry-"

"What? Where?"

Harry goes into a spectacular dive towards the ground, his hand stretched out to reach what must be the Snitch! Hermione and I stand up, our fingers crossed into our mouths as Harry streaks to the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy says maliciously. The little prat.

Malfoy, it seems, has gotten on Ron's last nerve, because he wrestles him to the ground. Neville hesitates for a moment, then clambers over the seat to help him. I look at them for a moment, then decide they can deal with this. I turn my attention back to the game.

"Come on, Harry," screams Hermione leaping on to her seat as Harry sped straight at Snape, not seeming to notice the scuffles and yells coming below her. I hardly notice it myself.

Up in the air, Snape turns in time to see the scarlet streak that is Harry shoot past him. Harry pulls out of the dive at the next second, holding the Snitch! Unbelievable! This must be a record. The game didn't even last five minutes!

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor's in the lead!" Hermione shrieks, hugging me, then Parvati Patil in the row in front.

We walk to the Entrance Hall to meet Harry, Ron with a bloody nose, when all the Gryffindors, the Qudditch team in the lead, walks through the doors. Fred and George walk over to us.

"We're having a party in the common room! I reckon we can go to the kitchen and nick some cakes and stuff," Fred says excitedly.

"We'll be there in a second. We'll tell Harry," I say, and Hermione and Ron nod.

"All right, see you later," George says, and they disappear.

We wait for a while, but Harry doesn't show up. I start to worry. Where has be gone? It's not for another 10 minutes, longer than the bloody match, that Harry shows up, looking slightly pale.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaks.

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron shouts happily, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tries to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right, talking about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that," Harry says breathlessly, and leads us to an empty classroom.

"So, we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get passed Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' - I reckon there are other things guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione says looking alarmed.

OK. It's hopeless. It'll be gone by next Tuesday. Ron seems to think exactly the same thing. This isn't good. This _really_ isn't good. Why couldn't someone else have done the anti-Dark Arts spell? Someone who isn't likely to break down under Snape's bullying?

 


	21. Just When I Thought Life Couldn't Get Crazier

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty: Just When I Thought Life Couldn't Get Any Crazier**

 

It seems that Quirrell is a lot braver than we think he is. Though he gets all the more pale and thin, it doesn't seem like he's cracked under Snape's constant bullying yet. Whenever we pass the door to the third floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I always press out ears to the door to check that Fluffy is still growling inside. It's a real relief when we hear that he is. And Snape is still sweeping around in his usual bad temper, which obviously means the Stone is still safe. Harry and I give encouraging smiles to Quirrell whenever we see him, and Ron starts telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter. Hey, if Snape was constantly threatening me, I would stutter quite a bit too. Hermione, on the other hand, has more on her mind than the Stone.

Exams. She's drawn up study schedules and colour-coded them. Something I wouldn't have minded if she hadn't forces me to do the same. Why is she worrying so much? The exams are ages away...

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," Ron says, saying exactly what I'm thinking.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snaps, "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not 600 years old," Ron points out, and I give him a 'just drop it' look, that he ignores.

"Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

I roll my eyes and go back to reading  _The Standard Book of Spells_.

 Unfortunately, the teachers seem to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They've been giving us more and more homework. So much that the Easter holidays aren't nearly as fun as the Christmas ones, since we spend nearly all of it doing homework. Not to mention, it's hard to relax with Hermione beside you, reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practising wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry, Ron and I spend most of our time with her, trying to get through all of our extra work. When she ends up top of our year, she owes us an apology for all this extra time at the library. Not that I find that the work is impossible, I'd just rather not spend my free time at the library.

I wish I was pranking someone right now. Preferably Malfoy. I haven't pranked in weeks. I wonder if Fred and George are doing so right now. Not Malfoy, particularly (but I'll be pleased if they are), just anyone in general. Probably, if not, they're joking around with Lee Jordan and some other friends. I highly doubt they're studying. Fred's probably flirting with Angelina Johnson. From what I can tell from a few reliable sources (one of them being George), they have a thing going on. Apparently it's nothing official, just a bunch of flirting and kissing that does happen every once in a while. But nothing official... I don't quite understand that. Obviously, he likes her and she likes him, so why isn't it 'official'? Something about this bugs me, but I shrug it off. It's probably just a nagging feeling that I should be studying instead of thinking about all of this, or something along those lines.

I'm daydreaming about turning Malfoy's hair bright blue, when I hear Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

I look up when Hagrid says, "Jus' lookin'," in an extremely shifty voice. I raise my eyebrows. This can't be good.

"An' what're you lot up ter?" he asks suspiciously, "Yer not still lookin' for Flamel, are yeh?"

Oh, please. We found out that forever ago.

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Ron tells him impressively, "And we know that that dog's guarding, the Philosopher's St-"

Stupid Ron. He shouldn't be shouting about it. Students aren't supposed to know.

"SHHHHH," Hagrid says, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Quite frankly, half of them look like they're asleep, "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

Harry tells Hagrid that there's something that we'd like to know. Something that is completely true. We want to know what else is guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy. Just for some extra reassurance. Since, we're not sure how long Quirrell will hold out against Snape. In the end, Hagrid invites us to his hut later to discuss it, so other students don't hear. Sometimes, I love how much we meddle in things.

"I wonder what he's hiding behind his back," Hermione mutters once Hagrid shuffles off.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Stone?" Harry asks.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron says, who's obviously had enough of working.

Prat. I was going to do that to get out of work.

"Dragons," Ron whispers, once he returns, "Hagrid was looking stuff up about dragons! Look at these:  _Dragon Species of great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so that first time I met him," Harry says suddenly.

Who in the name of all that is good and holy, would actually  _like_ a dragon? I like Hagrid and everything, but he seems to think dangerous creatures are loveable pets...

"But it's against our laws," Ron says matter-of-factly, "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that."

Well. I guess I'm nobody then, because I didn't know that until today. Ron explains why it's been made illegal, but I don't need any sort of explanation. I think it's perfectly logical to make dragon breeding illegal.

"But there aren't any wild dragons in Britain?" Harry asks nervously, and I have an insane image of a huge fire-breathing dragon soaring over Privet Drive.

"Of course there are," Ron says. "Common Welsh Greens and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep using spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"Then what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione asks, and I just shrug, just as confused as her.

When we knock on Hagrid's hut an hour later, I'm surprised to see that the curtains are closed. Weird, Hagrid usually has them open. Hagrid only opens the door when he realizes it's us, and closes the door quickly behind us. I wonder what all that's about. It's like a sauna inside. Even though it's a warm day outside, there's a blazing fire in the greate. What's all this about?

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid says.

"Yes," I say bluntly. There's no point in beating around the bush. "We're wondering if you can tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

I know before he can even open his mouth that he's going to say no. I should have phrased that a lot better. I'm usually rather good with words (it's how I've managed to play all these pranks this year without all the detentions I deserve to get), but this time the stifling heat and Hagrid's suddenly discreet behaviour is distracting me.

"O' course I can't," Hagrid says, frowning at me, "Number one, I don't know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't yeh if I could. That Stone's here for a good reason. It was almost stolen at Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know about Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you  _do_ know. You know everything that goes on round here," Hermione says in a warm, flattering voice.

Brilliant! Good thing the heat isn't distracting Hermione. Hagrid's beard twitches and I can tell that he's smiling.

"We only wondered how he had done the guarding, really," Hermione continues, "We wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you, of course."

Hagrid's chest swells at her last words. Hermione is really good at this! I beam at her, along with Harry and Ron. Hermione is successful, of course. How couldn't she be? Hagrid tells us that Professors Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrell, and Dumbledore had done some enchantments. Then, he names someone I would've never expected.

"Snape?" I say in utter disbelief.

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it," Hagrid says.

This doesn't help in the slightest. In fact, it makes me more nervous. If Snape had helped with the guarding, it would be so simple to find out how to get passes other teacher's enchantments. All he's have to do is casually bring it up one say in the staff room. The only thing that he doesn't seem to know is how to get passes Quirrell's enchantments and Fluffy. At least nobody knows how to get passes Fluffy but Hagrid and Dumbledore. And Hagrid would rather die than betray Dumbledore.

But now I have another thing to worry about. Because in Hagrid's fire, is a big, black dragon egg. He tells us all about how to take care of a dragon, how it's a Norwegian Ridgeback. Which is all great to know and everything, but I don't think he should have this in the first place. But he seems to pleased to notice my extremely uneasy face. Hermione wasn't pleased, either.

"Hagrid, you live in a  _wooden_ house," she says, but Hagrid ignores her.

Well, I suppose I can just go on and add this to my never ending list of worries... Doesn't Hagrid know how dangerous it is to be keeping a dragon in his  _wooden hut_? Not to mention how much trouble he'll be in if he gets caught, and he;s bound to be once the dragon gets bigger.

"I wonder what it's like having a peaceful life," Ron sighs one evening.

"Peaceful life? That's a foreign concept to me, you'll have to explain what it is," I say.

At breakfast the next day, Harry gets a note from Hedwig. His eyes widen when he reads it. Oh, this doesn't look too good...

"What is it?" I ask worriedly.

He just hands me the note without a word. It's from Hagrid. I have a funny feeling I know what it's about. But nothing could prepare me for the shock of the two words that Hagrid had scribbled down: _it's hatching_. Oh, goody...


	22. Well, That Couldn't Have Gone Any Worse

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Well, That Couldn't Have Gone Any Worse**

 

Now that Ron's read the note, he wants to skip Herbology and go straight down to Hagrid's, but Hermione won't hear of it. As Ron and Hermione argue, I see a horrible thing. Malfoy's only a few feet away, listening to every word they're saying. This isn't good. This  _really_ isn't good.

Harry must have seen it too, because he hisses, "Shut up!"

But the damage had been done. Malfoy had heard what he had heard. But how much is that? I don't like the look on Malfoy's face at all. Anyway, Ron and Hermione argue (as usual) all the way down to Herbology. In the end, Hermione agrees to go to Hagrid's hut during break. Despite the fact that I don't like that Hagrid has a dragon egg in the first place, I can't help but be excited to see the hatching.

At the end of the lesson, we drop our trowels at once and hurry down to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid greets us, looking flushed and extremely excited. He ushers us inside. The egg is lying on the table. There are deep crack in it and there are funny clicking noises coming from it. We draw our chairs up to the table and watch with bated breath.

All of a sudden, there's a scraping noise and the egg splits open and the baby dragon flops into the table. It's not pretty, I can tell you that. It looked a lot like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings are huge compared to its small body. It's got a snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns, and bulging, orange eyes. I think it's extremely ugly, but Hagrid couldn't be happier.

"Isn't he beautiful?" he murmurs.

Oh, yeah. Totally gorgeous, in fact. Hagrid reaches out to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!"

OK. He's gone insane. He really had. Hermione asks how fast Norwegian Ridgebacks grow. That, in my opinion, is a brilliant question. Hagrid is about to answer when his face drains of colour. It's astonishing how quickly he can change from ecstatic to terrified. He leaps to his feet and runs to the window.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school," he replies and my heart nearly stops.

Why, you may be asking? Because I have the horrible feeling I know exactly who this kid is. I bolt to the door, Harry right beside me, and look out the window. I'm right. Even at this distance, there's no mistaking him. Malfoy has seen the dragon.

I don't like the look that Malfoy has on his face whenever he looks at me fr the next week at all. It's a look that clearly says, 'I know your secret. Now let's see how long I keep it'. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I now spend most of our free time at Hagrid's hut, trying to convince him to let the dragon go, with little success.

"I can't," Hagrid insists, "He's too little. He'll die."

I look at the dragon. I highly doubt he'd die. It's already 3 times the size it was when it was first born. Pretty soon it's going to be bigger than Hagrid's whole house. Hagrid hasn't been doing any of his gamekeeper duties since he was so busy taking care of the dragon. There were brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. This has gone on too far. This dragon needs to go.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid tells us, with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?"

Doesn't Hagrid know he's a man...? It just kind of worries me a bit that he's not calling himself 'Daddy' instead of 'Mummy'...

Harry then has the best idea in the history of ever. He suggests that we send Norbert to Charlie in Romania. He can take care of Norbert and then set him into the wild! It takes a lot of persuading, but eventually, Hagrid agrees.

The week drags by, and on Wednesday night, I'm with Harry and Hermione when Ron comes in the common room. Norbert bit him! We're talking when there's a tap at the dark window. It's Midnight! he must have Charlie's reply! I hurry forward to open the window and get the note. The four of us read the note hurriedly.

Turns out this might be a little more complicated than I thought it would be. We've got to sneak up to the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday to meet with some of Charlie's friends. They'll take Norbert away while it's still dark. That's incredibly risky, but what other choice do we have? Besides, we can go under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. If we're lucky, we can do this without being caught.

Things, of course, turn out to be more complicated. Norbert's fangs seem to be poisonous. By the end of the next day, Ron's in the hospital wing, his hand a nasty shade of green. Even worse, Malfoy had come to borrow a book (it was really to laugh at Ron) that had Charlie's letter! Now he'll know about Saturday. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

Saturday finally arrives, and now it's time to put this plan into action. I would've felt sorry for Hagrid, if I wasn't so worried about what we're about to do. I usually don't worry when I'm about to break rules, but it's never been this risky before.

Hagrid sobs and tells us he's put in some rats and brandy for the journey in the crate. He also packed his teddy bear in case Norbert got lonely. There's a ripping sound and I know that Norbert just ripped off his travel companion's head.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobs as he put the crate under the Invisibility Cloak and go under it ourselves, "Mummy will never forget you!"

Good grief, he's mental. When we're on our way to the castle, I realize how difficult it's going to be carrying this crate all the way there. Even with the three of us, it's really rather hard. Midnight ticks nearer and nearer as we climb up one staircase and then another and then another once we reach the castle. Even a short cut of Harry's doesn't speed things up. I manage to remember another one, but it doesn't help much, either.

"Nearly there," Harry pants, and that helps my spirits a little. At least it's almost over and done with. A sudden movement ahead appears. I nearly drop the crate. We shrink into the shadows quickly, then I remember that we're invisible. Oh, well. A lamp flares and I see McGonagall pulling Malfoy by the ear down the corridor. Ha! That git got himself caught! That's what he gets for meddling! Because it's not like Hermione, Harry, Ron and I meddle at all...

"Detention!" she shrieks furiously, "and twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-"

"You don't understand, Professor," Malfoy insists, "Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!"

I almost laugh out loud at this comment, but manage to control myself. There's no way that McGonagall's going to buy that. In fact, that'll just make it worse! That arrogant git is in trouble now.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy."

This is too good. Harry telling us that we were nearly there is  _nothing_ compared to this! That idiot has finally gotten what he's deserved. The steep, spiral staircase to the tallest tower is the easiest thing in the world now. When we step into the cold, night air, we throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breath freely again. We drop the crate carefully onto the ground and Hermione does a weird looking jig. The sight makes me laugh, but I remember to keep my voice down.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" she says happily, not seeming to notice me laughing.

"Well, don't." Harry advises.

Laughing about how much trouble Malfoy's in right now, we wait for Charlie's friends. After about ten minutes, they arrive. They're a very pleasant lot, and if Charlie's anything like them, I'd like to meet him. They show us the harness they've rigged up so they could suspend Norbert safely between them. We all help buckle Norbert onto it, then Hermione, Harry and I shake hands with them and thank them very much. we watch them fly away on their broomsticks. Finally, Norbert was going... going... gone. I beam at Hermione and Harry.

"Now  _I_   could sing!" I say.

"Well, don't." Hermione and Harry reply at the same time, and I laugh.

We slip down the staircase, feeling extremely light-hearted. Norbert's finally gone, and malfoy's in detention. What could possibly ruin this evening? As we arrive at the foot of the stairs, I see that the answer is right in front of me. Filch is standing at the foot of the stairs, looking like Christmas had come early. Even worse, I realize that we left the cloak back at the tower.

"Well, well, well." he whispers triumphantly, "we are in trouble."

It's amazing how things can go so wrong, so fast...


	23. The Punishment

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Punishment**

 

I don't see how things can be worse. Filch has lead us to McGonagall's office and has left to go fetch the Professor herself. I'm trying to think of some excuse or cover up story, but I can't think of something that will get us out of trouble. I look around at Hermione and Harry. Hermione's trembling. I doubt she'll be able to think of something in this state. Harry's face is unreadable, who knows what he's thinking? hopefully he'll be able to get us out of this, because I'm not sure I'll be able to.

Had I really thought things couldn't get worse? Because, apparently, it can. When McGonagall comes in, none other than Neville Longbottom is behind her. Oh, no. Not only are we in trouble, but we dragged Neville into this too?

"Harry!" he bursts out the moment he sees us, "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, said you had a drag-"

Harry shakes his head violently to stop him, and I'm glad. Neville almost said too much. But McGonagall doesn't miss a thing. She looks more likely to breath fire than Norbert at the moment while she towers over us, glaring.

"I would have never believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's 1:00 o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves," she says, with a cold fury in her voice as I had never heard before.

It's the first time in history that Hermione doesn't answer a teacher's question. She stares intently at her slippers, as still as a statue. I try to think of an excuse to get us all, especially Neville, out of trouble, but nothing comes to mind. Not with McGonagall glaring at me like that.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out," McGonagall says when nobody replies, and I look up at her fearfully. Does she know about the dragon? "You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom had heard the story and believed it, too?"

That's almost worse than McGonagall finding out we were smuggling a dragon out of the castle. Almost. The fact that she thinks that I would do something like that. I suppose I would trick Malfoy, but I would never, ever get Neville involved. And I certainly wouldn't find it funny if he got caught. I try to catch Neville's eye and give him a silent message that this isn't true, but he looks shocked and hurt and isn't meeting my eyes. Great. He believes it and now he hates me. Wonderful.

"I'm disgusted," McGonagall says. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Ms. Granger, I thought you had more sense. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. As for you, Ms. Knight, I know you've done your fair share of rule-breaking, but I didn't think you would be so irresponsible. All of you will receive detentions, yes, you too, Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around the school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Harry gasps.

"Fifty points  _each_." McGonagall elaborates.

Each? Now, I think that's a little harsh. As far as she knew, all we had done is gone on a 1:00 o'clock stroll in the castle. As far as she knew, we didn't do anything that bad. Hermione and Harry try to protest. Neville and I stay silent, and stare everywhere but at someone in the room. She dismisses us, and we leave her study.

As we walk, I think about how truly horrible the situation is. 200 points lost in a single night. That put Gryffindor in last place. During the last two months. So, pretty much, we had ruined any chance of Gryffindor winning the house cup. In one single night. Terrific. I wonder how the other Gryffindors will react to this. I think of Fred and George, who, despite all their rule breaking, really do want Gryffindor to win. I wonder how they'll react. I wonder if they'll be mad at me. I wonder if I'll even tell them it's partly my fault. I might as well tell them. They'll find out either way. They'd be less mad at me if they found out from me.

I can't sleep when I crawl into bed. I toss and turn, but it's no use. Finally, I get up, sit on the window sill, and stare out at the  grounds. If I wasn't so upset, I would probably marvel at how beautiful the grounds and the lake looks in the moonlight. But, now, I barely notice. How can I make this up to Gryffindor?

Well, that's obvious. The only thing I can do is earn as much points as possible back for Gryffindor. I'll do whatever it takes. Study harder so I'll be able to answer every question correctly, try harder in class in order to try and earn some points back. And lastly, no more rule-breaking. No more pranking, no more midnight strolls, and especially, no more meddling. I'm done with that. I'm done with it until I've earned Gryffindor back every point I've lost them tonight. All fifty points. It's the only way to repay them for what I've done. It'll be hard work, but i have to try. I grab every textbook I have to help me with Transfiguration and Herbology, since those are my weak points and the classes that I could earn potential points. I read and read and read. It's not like I'll be going to be able to sleep tonight anyway...


	24. The Fight and Forgiveness

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Fight and Forgiveness**

 

At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglass that recorded the house points thought there was some sort of mistake. How could they lose so many points in one evening? But slowly, the news had spread. Now everyone knows that Harry potter, famous Harry Potter, hero of their 2 Quidditch matches, had done it. Him and a bunch of stupid First-Years. I don't know what's more hurtful: that they've all started hating us without bothering to ask us why we broke the rules ( we wouldn't tell them the real reason anyway, but it's still rude) or that I'm being referred to as a 'Stupid First-Year'. It's just a pride thing, I suppose.

But nobody had it worse than Harry, who was more well known than us, so therefore more hated. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws turned against him too, none of them bothering to lower their voices as they insult him. The Slytherins, on the other hand, would whistles and cheer when he walked past, declaring that they owed him one. Prats.

Only Ron stood by Harry, Hermione and I. What a good friend. He tries to comfort and cheers us up, but to little success. He tells us that even though Fred and George lose Gryffindor loads of points, people still like them. But they didn't lose 200 points in one go.

Speaking of Fred and George, I suppose I should tell you how they reacted when they saw the sudden change in points. It didn't go very well, to be completely honest.

We were walking past it the first day after, and Fred and George simply gave it a half-glance. But that was all they needed. They did a double take and walked closer to the hourglasses. I had already been planning to tell them before someone else did, but I didn't plan for it to go down like this...

"Hey, Hazel, check this out," George said, beckoning me to come closer to the hourglass.

"We've lost 200 points in one night. How is that even possible?" Fred said, looking confused.

Working out rapidly how I'm going to tell them that I contributed in this loss of points in my head, I shuffled forward and look at the glass. I repeated in my head, "Don't lie, tell the truth. It't better that way. Don't lie, tell the truth." But it's hard either way. They're going to be furious at me. I just know it.

"See?" Fred said impatiently, when I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, yeah, I see," I answered quietly.

"Do you reckon there's been some sort of mistake?" George mused, "I don't see how we've lost so many points."

"Actually, there hasn't been a mistake," I muttered, but they hear perfectly nevertheless.

"So you know what happened, then?" Fred asks me and I nod.

"Well?" George said, "Don't keep us in suspense, here, Knight! Tell us who did it! Maybe we can give them a lesson on how not to get caught."

"All right, what time should I meet you for lessons, then?" I joked weakly.

"You?" Fred said in disbelief. "You did this?"

"Not all of it!" I say quickly. "Just a quarter of it!"

Just as I said this, a group of surly looking Ravenclaws walked by. As they do, one of them pushes into me roughly.

"Watch where you're going, Knight," he said. "It's bad enough that because of you, Slytherin's going to win, but do you really want to injure a couple people now, too?"

Great. Just great. Just what I needed. Because, you know, this wasn't already hard enough. I didn't say anything and simply looked at the floor as the Ravenclaws walked away, sniggering at their friend's joke.

"So, you did do it," George said.

"Yes," I said.

 We're quiet for a moment. For one wild, hopeful moment, I thought they won't care. They'll forgive me. They'll ruffle my hair and tell me it's no big deal. That they've lost Gryffindor loads of points and everyone will forget about it soon enough. No such luck.

"What were you playing at! Getting yourself caught! What did you do to lose Gryffindor so many points!" George said angrily.

"It was just that-" I being, but Fred cuts me off, continuing where George left off.

"And who were you with, if you only contributed to it! And why didn't you use some common sense to get yourselves all out of trouble! Why the hell would you do something so bad that it would lose Gryffindor so many points, anyway?!" he exclaimed, but kept his voice down enough so that no nearby teachers could hear.

"I was helping a friend! I'm pretty sure you would too! And I was with harry and Hermione, but don't you  _dare_ go off and yell at them too! Neville came along to try and warn us, so don't go around blaming him, either!" I said defensively.

"Oh, and what were you doing to help this so-called friend?" Fred said, folding his arms and waiting impatiently.

"I - I can't tell you," I answered, which is true, I can't tell anyone I was smuggling a dragon out of the castle.

"That's because you're lying!" George said, crossing his arms as well.

"I'm not! I'm not lying!" I exclaimed, my voice rising slightly along with my temper, while my patience started decreasing.

"Then, why don't you tell us!" Fred was nearly yelling himself, "I thought  _we_ were your friends, too!"

"You are! You guys really are! But I can't tell you! I really can't!" I said, controlling my voice enough so I wasn't yelling, and I blinked quickly for a few seconds to stem potential tears. I wasn't about to go and cry about this. Not in front of them, especially.

"Well, you can talk to us later when you decide that you can actually trust us," George said coldly.

"FINE!" I yelled and stormed off.

We were going to go to breakfast together, but I had completely lost my appetite. I went to the library, deciding that I might as well fit in some extra studying to earn back points as soon as classes start tomorrow. Luckily, I have charms tomorrow, which is easily one of my best subjects. I might be able to earn back a few points if Flitwick isn't made and biased enough to ignore my efforts. But he probably won't be mad and biases. Flitwick's a fair person, he gives credit where credit is due, even if he is mad the person he must give credit to.

Now, I'm in the common room, studying my heart out once more. Partly to get a good grade in the exams, and partly to earn Gryffindor some more points. I'm with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione's explaining a complicated but of Transfiguration to me, when Fred and George come. Oh, great. What do they want now?

"What?" I snarl when they're at our table.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you, that's what." George says calmly.

"All right, then, talk." I say, gesturing for them to speak. What do they want to talk about? Are they here to yell at me some more, and this time, publicly? Or are they here to yell at Harry and Hermione too?"

"Well, we kind of meant alone, actually," Fred tells me.

"All right, fine," I say grudgingly.

I get up from my seat, and follow them into an empty corner of the room. I want this to be over with as quickly as possible, so as soon as we get to the corner, I get straight to the point.

"Now, what do you want?" I as bluntly.

"Well, we kind of wanted to say sorry about getting mad at you for losing all those points," George begins.

"Yeah, we know Gryffindor and winning the house cup means a lot to you and you wouldn't do that on purpose," Fred adds.

"Oh, so you think that you can just say sorry and everything will be OK?" I say angrily. I appreciate that they're apologising, but their words really hurt me. They can't just expect to get off that easy...

"Erm, well, that's what we were hoping," George says.

"Well, your hopes were useless," I snap. "You don't just say those things to me and then expect me to forgive you easily."

"What are we supposed to do, then," Fred snaps impatiently, "When somebody makes a mistake, they apologise! And then everybody gets over it! That's all there is to it!"

I glare at the pair of them furiously for a few moments. The I realise Fred is right. I can't hold a grudge. And, would I honestly have reacted any better than them?

"All right, I forgive you. I'm sorry for losing my temper on you guys, too." I say.

"No problem," they chorus.

"And besides, it'd be a little ridiculous being mad at you for losing house points when we've lost loads of them ourselves," Fred adds, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll all get over it soon enough," George piped up, ruffling my hair. That's what I've been waiting for.

"Thanks," I say. "Well, I've got to go and study, so I'll-"

"Hey, we've just made up," George says.

"We need to hug now," Fred elaborates.

"Um, no, I'm good," I say, but Fred and George stop me from walking away.

"Ah, come here, Knight," they say in unison and pull me into an unwilling group hug. I'm laughing when I pull away.

"I'll see you later, then, I have to study," I say and start walking away with a wave.

"Why are you so interested in studying all of a sudden?" Fred asks, loud enough that I could hear, "You never seemed to be the studying type."

"I'm trying to earn back every point I lose from Gryffindor," I reply, making sure I'm loud enough as well.

"Good luck with that," George says.

"Thank you!" I say cheerfully, knowing very well that he's being sarcastic, "But you do know that means no more pranking until I do, right?"

"We figured, but we were hoping-" Fred begins.

"-that you'd risk it anyway-" George continues.

"-because it's not that bad, pranking with you." Fred finished.

"Sorry, but I'm not risking it," I say, shrugging apologetically.

"Ah, well. Tell us when you've earned back all your points. And tell Hermione, Harry and Neville we aren't mad at them, either," George says, and they wave me goodbye, telling me they'll talk to me later.

I return to the table and ask Hermione to continue explaining. but I have a grin on my face for the rest of my day. So, maybe Fred and George won't take my losing Gryffindor so many points that badly after all.

 


	25. So, That's Why They Call It The Forbidden Forest

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: So, That's Why They Call It The Forbidden Forest**

 

Today, when Harry comes into the library, I find that my promise not to meddle is put to an unexpected test. According to what he tells me, Snape had been torturing Quirrell, and eventually, Quirrell had given in. He had told Snape how to break his Anti-Dark Arts spell. Well, this isn't good.

"There's still Fluffy, though," Hermione points out, and I sigh in relief.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without Hagrid," Ron says, looking around at the overwhelming amount of books around us, "I bet there is a book here somewhere telling you how to get passed a giant three-headed dog. So, what do we do, Harry?"

Way to be positive, Ron... A light of an adventure is kindling in his eyes, and I'm tempted to do a bit of poking around, but I remind myself that I'm done with all that.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything we'll be thrown out for sure," Hermione says.

"But we've got no proof!" Harry exclaims, "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in on Halloween and he wasn't anywhere near the third floor - who do you think he'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and to him, the more students thrown out, the better. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

That's really true. I never though about that before. Hermione looks convinced too, but Harry didn't seem to have changed Ron's mind whatsoever.

"If we just do a bit of poking around-" he begins.

"no, we've done enough poking around," Harry says flatly, and begins studying.

I nod in agreement and go back to doing my Herbology homework. Hermione smiles approvingly at Harry and goes back to studying. Ron still looks unconvinced, but I give him a 'just forget it' look, and he does his own homework.

The next morning, while at breakfast with Fred and George, I get a note. I look around and see that Harry, Hermione and Neville have also gotten notes. I suddenly have a feeling I know exactly what this little note contains. I open it and see that I'm right.

_You detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight._

_Meet Mr. filch in the Entrance hall._

_Professor McGonagall_

 

Until today, I had completely forgotten that I had detention. I was too occupied with the points I had lost and trying to earn them back. In case your wondering, over the course of a week, I had earned Gryffindor a grand total of ten points. Not much, but it's a start, considering the fact that nearly every teacher is rather mad at me...

I look around at Harry, Hermione and Neville to see how they're reacting to this. They all have unreadable expressions, except for Neville, who looks upset. Poor guy. It's not even his fault that he's in this mess. He was just trying to help. I had half expected Hermione to complain that this is a night of studying lost, but she is quiet. So, she seems to think she deserves what she gets, too.

"What's that?" George asks, after swallowing a mouthful of bacon.

"A note from McGonagall telling me when my detention is," I reply casually.

"What are you doing?" Fred asks.

"I dunno, it just says that it'll take place at 11:00 o'clock tonight and to meet Filch in the Entrance Hall," I say, shrugging.

"It can't be  _that_ bad," George says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, probably just going into the forest to fight off some particularly dangerous creatures. No big deal, really," Fred adds, grinning.

"Gee, thanks, Fred." I say sarcastically.

"No problem, Knight," he says brightly, ruffling my hair.

Too soon, in my opinion, it's 11:00 and it's time to go to the Entrance hall. Harry, Hermione and I say good-bye to Ron in the common room, and make our way to the Entrance Hall with Neville. When we get there, we see Filch. And Malfoy. I completely forgot he has detention too.

"Follow me," Filch says, lighting a lamp and leading us into the dark night.

As we walk behind him, he goes on and on about how much he misses the old punishments, like hanging students by their wrists for a few days. He even has the chains well oiled in case he needs them. Talk about creepy... beside me, Neville's sniffling. I wonder what our punishment is. It must be something horrible, otherwise Filch wouldn't be so happy right now. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a distant yell.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Relief swells inside me like a balloon. It's Hagrid. Our detention is with Hagrid. It can't be that bad if it's with Hagrid.

My relief must have shown on my face, because Filch says, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, you two - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you all make it out in one piece."

That old git. I look around to see who else he's addressing. Right on time, I see Harry form his face into an unreadable, emotionless one. So, he understands too. No matter what Filch says, it can't be that bad if it's with Hagrid. At least we'll all be safe, if we're going into the forest.

Neville lets out a little moan, and Malfoy stops dead in his tracks.

"The forest," he says, and he's not as cool as usual, "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

Aw, so the big bad Malfoy is afraid of going into the forest. Though, it is a little scary. Neville makes a little choking noise and clutched on to Harry's sleeve. Once again, I must say, poor bloke.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch says, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got yourself in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Even though I hate Malfoy, I can't help but want to punch Filch in the face for the comment. Is he seriously  _glad_ that we're being put in a potentially dangerous situation? Hagrid finally comes, Fang at his heels. When he does, he tells Filch off for lecturing us. It's reasons like these that I like Hagrid. Unfortunately, Filch doesn't listen at all.

"I'll be back at dawn. For what's left of them," Filch adds the last part nastily, and walks away.

Malfoy turns to Hagrid and says, "I'm not going in the forest."

I can't help but be pleased at the note of panic in Malfoy's usual cold and casual voice. Hagrid tells him that he's got to because he's done something wrong. You tell him, Hagrid!

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this he'd-" Malfoy begins.

Oh, please. Get real.

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growls, "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then go off back ter the castle and pack. Go on."

Malfoy glares furiously at Hagrid but doesn't move. Eventually, he drops his gaze. That's right, Malfoy, you're not going to be able to walk all over Hagrid. The day you do is the day I kiss a snake.

"Right then. Now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're going to do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks," Hagrid says. "Follow me over here a moment."

He leads us to the edge of the forest and, holding his lamp up high, he points down a narrow, winding earth path that I can't see very far down, due to the thick, black trees.

"Look there," Hagrid says, "see that shinin' stuff on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn that's bin badly hurt by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have to put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy asks, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid says casually. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter 2 parties an' follow the trail in different directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Malfoy says quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid says. "So me, Harry and Hermione'll go one way, an' Draco, Hazel, Neville and Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us find the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out and practice - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll come an' find yeh. So, be careful - let's go."

As we make our way down the path, I ask Hagrid, "Do you know what got the unicorn?"

"I dunno. It must've bin summat big and fast, ter get a unicorn, mind," hagrid replies.

After that, we walk in silence, until we reach a fork in the path. Hagrid, Harry and Hermione take the left fork, while Neville, Malfoy and I take the right. All right, let's see how long I go without losing my temper at Malfoy.

I light my wand and walk down the path, Fang close by my side, Neville by my other side. I hear Malfoy muttering about how unfair and stupid it is and how this is servant's work. I roll my eyes, tell him to shut up, and keep walking. After a while, he falls silent and I smile triumphantly.

"Hazel, do you think a werewolf attacked the unicorn?" Neville asks quietly, fear clear in his voice.

"No, I don't think it would be fast enough," I say, then add because he's scared about it, "And you don't need to worry about any werewolves attacking us, it's not the full moon, see?"

I stop walking and point my wand at the sky to show him that the moon is merely a crescent moon. Neville's sigh of relief tells me that I've reassured him.

"What do you think attacked it, then?" he asks, and I shrug.

"I dunno. Hagrid says it was something bug. And it must have been fast to catch a unicorn." I say, then seeing Neville's horrified expression, I add, "But I'm sure it won't attack us. Hagrid said nothing would get is if we were with Fang. Besides, we can shoot up red sparks if we're in danger."

"Right, right."

I was about to talk, when I hear Neville yell. I turn in time to see him shoot up red sparks. Worry and fear floods through me. Something's just attack him, but what? I turn quickly, pointing my wand around threateningly and see exactly what it is. Or, should I say,  _who he_ is. Because Malfoy, it seems, has sneaked up on Neville and grabbed him from behind, and in his panic, Neville sent us red sparks. Which means that Hagrid and the others are going to be rushing to save us. When there's nothing to save us from.

"You little prat!" I tell Malfoy, only being able to keep my voice down with serious restraint, "Don't you see what you've done?! Hagrid and the others are going to be rushing to save us because they think we're in danger when we're really not! You complete idiot!"

"Not my problem, Knight," he replies, smirking.

"Why you little-" I begin, but I remember Neville. I should reassure him first.

I walk over to Neville, who's sitting at the base of a tree, and say, "Are you all right, Neville? Don't worry, it's just Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah I know. So, when do you think Hagrid'll be here?" he asks.

"Well, considering the fact that he thinks we're in danger, I'm going to hazard a guess at pretty soon," I reply. "We might as well wait here and make it easier for him."

"All right," Neville says, and Malfoy doesn't do anything.

Before I sit down next to Neville, I hiss at Malfoy, "You're the most arrogant, foul, pesky human being I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

And we wait. And wait. Finally, Hagrid arrives. When he sees us, he looks confused that we all look unharmed and unafraid. I explain what Malfoy did and after I do Hagrid's furious. Just like I expected. We walk back to where Harry and Hermione are waiting, and once we arrive, Harry switches with Neville. So, Harry sets off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and I. We walk for nearly half an hour, until the path was almost impossible to follow due to the thickness of the trees. Maybe I'm just imagining things, but the blood seems to be getting thicker as well. There was splashes of the silvery substance on the roots of trees, as though the poor creature had been staggering around to get to safety. I see a clearing up ahead. Maybe the unicorn took refuge there.

"Look," Harry murmurs, holding out an arm to stop Malfoy and I.

I see a horrible image. The unicorn. And it's dead. I don't think I've ever seen anything to beautiful and so sad. It's long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles and it's mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves. Harry and I take a step forward until a slithering noise makes us freeze.

Out of the shadows, a cloaked figure comes crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. We all stand, frozen on the spot, transfixed, at the figure. The cloaked figure reaches the unicorn, lowers its hood and begins drinking the unicorn's blood.

"OK, so it hasn't noticed us yet. Maybe we can just back away quickly and quietly, we can-" I begin but Malfoy cuts me off with a terrible scream and runs away, Fang at his eels.

"All right, so much for that plan." I say quietly as the figure raises his head, looking directly at Harry.

I try to drag Harry away, but I'm not successful. He suddenly falls to his knees, and I drop beside him, ready to step in front of him to protect him if I have to, when a huge galloping something jumps over us. I use this distraction to try and ask Harry what's wrong. He doesn't answer. I look up and see the cloaked figure is gone. Instead, I see something completely unexpected.


	26. The Centaur

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Centaur**

 

I see a centaur. A centaur with white blonde hair and a palomino body. he has astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. I sit there, crouched on the ground, staring up at the centaur curiously, an arm around Harry.

"Are you all right?" he (could you call it a 'he'?) asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about Harry," I say, jerking my head in Harry's direction.

We wait until Harry raises his head, before I stand and help him up. I see that he's pale and his bright green eyes are shining with fear. Well, I can't blame him. That thing was really scary.

"Are you all right?" the centaur asks, addressing Harry this time.

"Yes - thank you - what was that thing?" Harry says.

The centaur doesn't answer. Instead, those shockingly blue eyes examined Harry's lightning bolt scar, which stood out, livid, on Harry's pale forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," the centaur says at last, "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you two ride? It would be so much quicker this way."

Harry and I exchange looks. Maybe it's because we've been such close friends for so long that we can read each others expressions even when others couldn't that we could have a silent conversation about whether or not we should ride on this centaur's back. I give Harry a 'Should we trust him?' look and in reply, Harry gives me a 'Well, he did just save our lives' kind of look. I look at the centaur and then give Harry a 'Why not?' look.

 "I'm Firenze, by the way," the centaur says, lowering himself onto his front legs so that we can clamber onto his back. He seems to have seen our exchange, but either he didn't understand, or he decided to ignore it.

Suddenly, there is a loud galloping sound and two other centaurs burst through the trees, one with red hair and beard, a gleaming chestnut body and a long reddish tail, the other with black hair and fur.

"Firenze!" the black haired one thunders, making me jump a little, "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" Firenze says, "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What about the girl, then?" the black haired one says, "i don't see how she is in any danger!"

"She is a companion of the Potter boy," Firenze says calmly. "She is in danger as long as she is with him."

"What have you been telling them?" the black haired one growls, "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movement of the planets?"

The reddish coloured centaur paws the ground nervously and says in a gloomy voice, "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best."

The black haired centaur kicks his back legs in anger and exclaims, "For the best! What has that got to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans!"

You know, I think this black haired centaur is over-reacting just a bit. But I don't know centaur traditions. Maybe he isn't... Suddenly, Firenze rears onto his hind legs in anger, and I have to hold on to harry's waist very tightly in order to stay on.

"Do you now see that unicorn?" Firenze bellows at the black centaur. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

So the black centaur is called Bane. Bane seems to have a very short temper... Firenze whisks around and, with Harry and I holding on tightly, we plunge off into the trees, leaving bane and the other centaur behind. Am I the only one who is incredibly confused as to what just happened?

Apparently not, because Harry says, "Why's Bane so angry? What was that thing you saved us from, anyway?"

Maybe we're going to get some important questions answered now! But I am disappointed, because Firenze slows to a walk, warns us to keep our head bowed in case of low hanging branches, but doesn't answer the question. We make our way through the woods in silence for so long I have the feeling that Firenze doesn't want to talk to us any more. However, Firenze suddenly stops walking.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," Harry answers, looking startled by the question. "We'v only used the horn and tail in Potions."

"That is because it's a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," Firenze says. "Only one who has nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you're an inch from death, but at a terrible price. you have slain something so pure and defenceless to save yourself that you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry and I stare at the back of Firenze's blonde hair in disbelief. Who would do such a thing? Who would want something like that, anyway? It doesn't make sense.

"But who would be that desperate?" I ask, "If you're going to be cursed forever, isn't death better?"

"It is," Firenze agrees, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you will never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in this school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Harry and I gasp at the same time, then harry adds, "the Elixir of Life! But I don;t understand who-"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to life, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Firenze says.

"Do you mean," Harry croaks, "that was Vol-"

"Harry! Hazel! Are you all right?"

Hermione is running towards us down the path, Hagrid puffing behind her. But I know who Harry was about to say. Voldemort. Voldemort isn't truly dead. And he's going to use the Stone to return to full power. He just needs Snape to steal it.

"We're fine. The unicorn, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there," Harry says.

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmurs as Hagrid hurries off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

I slide off Firenze's back and Harry follows after me.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," Firenze says, "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is tone of those times."

He gallops off. You know, I'm a little insulted that he completely ignored me that entire time... but then again, I'm not the famous Harry Potter, I suppose. But still, it's not very nice to completely ignore a person.

Ron had fallen asleep in the common room waiting for us. He yells something about Quidditch fouls when Harry shakes him roughly awake. In a matter of seconds, however, Ron is wide-eyed as Hermione, Harry and I explain what happened in the forest. I also learn that the reddish haired centaur is called Ronan. Not so useful now, but good to know, all the same. Harry is pacing up and down the fire, shaking a bit.

"Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to be rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" Ron says in a terrified whisper, as though Voldemort could hear us.

God, I know he's close, but he's not  _that_ close... I roll my eyes and pick up where Harry left off.

"Firenze saved us, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... they must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill us, or at least, you, Harry. I mean, Voldemort would've killed me too, but I think he's after you more than me... Anyway, I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the name?" Ron hisses

Once again, we all ignore him. He needs to get over his fear of the name, anyway. I mean, it's only a name after all!

"So, all I've got to do is wait for Snape to steal the Stone," Harry goes on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off. Well, I suppose Bane will be happy..."

This frightens me to no end. Harry being killed by Voldemort is impossible to think of. It would be unbearably painful. Maybe too painful to even go with my life. He's my best friend, he's been practically my brother since I was five. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he died. i can't even think of it. Luckily, Hermione has a word of comfort.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who can't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

The sky is already turning light when we finally stop talking. Exhausted and throats sore from talking so much, Hermione and I head up to our dormitory after bidding Harry and Ron goodnight. I collapse into bed and even though I'm extremely tired, I don't fall asleep at first. How can I fall asleep quickly when I know that Lord Voldemort is not that far from where I am right now? That he could come back to life at any moment and kill us all, most likely Harry? Eventually, however, I fall into an uneasy sleep.


	27. I Suppose We Have To Deal With This On Our Own

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: I Suppose We Have To Deal With This On Our Own**

 

Today is the first day of our exams. Weirdly enough, I'm not that nervous about the exams. All that studying really paid off. I'm more worried about Voldemort coming and bursting through the door to kill Harry. I can tell that Harry's worried about Voldemort, too, even though he doesn't say it. I know it's horrible, but I'm so caught up in last-minute studying, that I don't have much time to fret about it too much.

So, I focus my mind on the exams, which is kind of hard anyway, since the classrooms are swelteringly hot, especially in the big classroom where we do our written work. We've been given special, new quills for the exams, which are bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

We have practical exams, too. In my opinion, they're harder, because they depend on actual skill, not your ability to memorize a bunch of words. Flitwick calls the class one by one to see if we can make a pineapple tap dance across the desk. I do really well. The pineapple almost trips one time, but otherwise dances across the table without a problem.

Professor McGonagall watches us turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Points are added based on the prettiness of it, while points were taken away if it still has mouse-ish qualities. I did pretty good in that one as well. The snuffbox had black gems that kind of look  like mouse eyes if you look at them carefully enough, but otherwise, it looks great.

Snape makes us all extremely nervous, breathing down our necks as we try and make a forgetfulness potion. Ironically enough, I forget some of the ingredients and therefore have to improvise. In the end, it's not perfect, but it's not horrible.

Our last exam is History of Magic. The one I was dreading the most, because I could never pay attention to what Professor Binns was talking about for the life of me, so I had to ask Hermione for help a lot while doing homework, and before exams, I had to copy her notes. Now, i have to go through one hour of incredibly dull torture then I'll be free. Free for on, full, glorious week when the exam results cone out. One Binns tells us to put our quills down, I cheer with the rest. The exams are finally over!

"Hallelujah that's over!" I say happily to Hermione, Harry and Ron as we wander through the grounds.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione says. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the Uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione wants to go through the exam paper, but Ron claims that this makes him feel ill, so instead, we flop under a tree by the lake. Thank God. I don't want to have to go through that exam twice. I watch, Fred, George and Lee tickle the tentacle of the giant squid unseeingly, thinking about how great it is that the exams are over. No more studying. No more worrying about forgetting a fact during the written work. I look around at Ron as he speaks, smiling contentedly.

"No more studying. You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's nothing to worry about yet."

Harry, who was rubbing his forehead, bursts out, "I wish I knew what this means! My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggests, but Harry shakes his head.

"I'm not ill. I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..." he says.

Ron can't be bothered to get too worked up at the moment. It's too hot.

"Harry, relax. Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof that Snape found out how to get passed fluffy. he nearly had his leg ripped off the first time, he's not going to try again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry nods, but I have a feeling that he's still worried. He tries to explain that he has a lurking feeling that he's forgotten to do something important. Hermione just thinks it's about exams, but I have other thoughts. Harry suddenly jumps to his feet. I suppose he's remembered what he's forgotten to do.

"Where're you going?" Ron asks sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," Harry says, turning white. "We've got to go see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" Hermione asks as we hurry to catch up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry begins as he scrambled up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have a dragon egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against Wizarding Law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asks, but Harry, who's now sprinting for Hagrid's hut, doesn't answer.

I try and figure out what Harry's talking about as I run after him. Not that he mentions it, it is odd. I remember how Hagrid said he met the stranger in a pub... and how during Christmas, Hagrid kissed McGonagall when he was drunk... suddenly, everything makes sense. The stranger was Snape. He managed to get a dragon egg and met Hagrid in a pub, making sure that his face was hidden. Then, in order to get Hagrid's attention, he must have made a deal with Hagrid that if he won the game of cards, he could have the dragon egg. While they were playing, Snape made sure Hagrid got drunk. Then he managed to bring up the subject of fluffy somehow, and since Hagrid was drunk, he told Snape how to get passed Fluffy. It makes sense. Now, we just have to make sure. I speed up so that I'm beside Harry.

Hagrid is sitting in an armchair outside his house. His sleeves and pants are rolled up, and he's shelling peas into a large bowl. I cross my fingers that Harry and I are wrong.

"Hullo," Hagrid says, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," Ron says, but harry cuts him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid says, shrugging, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He looks at our stunned faces and raised eyebrows and adds, "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sinks down next to the bowl of peas and says, "What did you talk about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid replies, frowning slightly as he tries to remember, "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was a gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about the sort I look after... so I told him... an' I said what I always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too ell, cause he kept buying me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had a dragon egg and we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure that I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old him... so, I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon should be easy..."

"And did - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So, I told him Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep."

Hagrid looks horrified with himself now.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurts out, "Forget I said it! hey - where're yeh goin'?"

But Harry, Hermione, Ron and I all ignore him and sprint for the castle, anyway. We don't talk at all until we reach the Entrance Hall, which looks gloomy after being outside in the bright sunshine.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry says. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must have been easy after he got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

We look around desperately, as though hoping for a sign to suddenly pop up and lead us to his office. Of course, nothing of the sort happens. We've never been sent to his office, and nobody's ever told us where it is.

"We'll just have to-" Harry begins, but a voice cuts him off.

"What are you four doing inside?"

I turn and see Professor McGonagall.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione says, rather bravely, in my opinion.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall asks, as though this is a very suspicious thing to do. "Why?"

"It's sort of secret." Harry says, and McGonagall gets furious at that.

Well, Dumbledore is gone now. And McGonagall is furious with us. All in all, the last few minutes didn't go down too well. We're just discussing what we're going to do, when Snape appears. Considering that we're talking about how he's about to steal the Stone, it's a little awkward seeing him right now.

We decide to split up. Hermione will tail Snape, while Harry, Ron and I guard the door. McGonagall catches us and we're forced to leave. We wait for Hermione and when she comes, she says that she ended up panicking and running. So, now there's only one thing to do. We have to go through the trapdoor and make sure Snape doesn't take the stone. Harry comes to the same conclusion, but Hermione and Ron are against it.

"You can't! After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" Hermione exclaims.

That sets Harry off. He starts talking about how it doesn't matter. How if Voldemort gets the Stone and comes back to full power, it won't matter if Harry hasn't been expelled or if Gryffindor win the House Cup. That Voldemort will kill us all anyway. That he'll take Hogwarts and turn it into a school for the Dark Arts or something. I completely agree. But Harry seems to think that he's going down there alone. I laugh.

"Harry, do you honestly think you'll be able to stop Snape alone? Do you honestly think we'd let you try/" I say incredulously.

"Of course not," Hermione says briskly. "How do you think you'll even get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful in there..."

"But if we get caught, you'll all be expelled, too," Harry argues.

Oh, please. Does he expect that to work? He just ranted about how that won't matter if Voldemort comes back.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione says grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a 112% on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

Well, it's good to know she's well protected. But I doubt Harry, Ron or I got a mark that high, so we won't be that lucky, Anyway, I suppose it's settled. We're going through that trapdoor, fighting our way through Fluffy and all the enchantments, and either getting the Stone or fighting off Snape. A bunch of first-years against a three-headed dog, experienced teacher's enchantments, and possibly Snape who knows a lot about the Dark Arts. Well, this should be easy...


	28. If That's the First Obstacle, I'm Terrified to See What's Next

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: If That's the First Obstacle, I'm Terrified to See What's Next**

 

After dinner, we sit nervously apart in the common room. Fred and George talk to me for a while, but otherwise, nobody bothers us. Everybody else in Gryffindor hates Harry, Hermione and I, after all. Today's the only day I don't mind. Hermione's skimming her notes for something useful. Harry, Ron and I sit in silence, and I know that they are thinking about what we're about to do too. Slowly, the common room empties as people go upstairs to bed. Finally, Lee leaves, stretching and yawning. It's time to go to the third floor corridor. And save the Philosopher's Stone.

"Better get the cloak," Ron mutters, and Harry runs upstairs and gets the cloak. He also gets the flute that Hagrid gave him for Christmas. That's probably to put fluffy to sleep.

"We'd better put the cloak on in here, and make sure it covers all four of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering around on its own-" I begin, but a voice from the corner of the room cuts me off.

"What are you doing?" the voice says. I turn and see that it's Neville, clutching tightly onto Trevor the toad, which looks like he's going to escape again.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing." Harry says quickly, stuffing the cloak behind his back.

Neville stares at his guilty face. Harry's not a very good liar. I look at Ron and Hermione as see they have the same facial expression as Harry. I hope I've at least made my face unreadable.

"You're going out again, aren't you?" Neville says.

"No, no, no." Hermione insists. "No, we're not. Why don't you go back to bed, Neville?"

I guess Hermione isn't that great at spur of the moment things, either. I glance at the grandfather clock by the door. We can't afford to waste any more time. Snape could be getting passed Fluffy at this very moment.

"You can't go out," Neville says. "You'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand." I insist. "This is important."

But Neville refuses to listen. He's becoming desperate to stop us. I'm reminded of Hermione when she tried to stop us from going to the midnight duel. I can't decide which one is more irritating. Hermione used her annoying-ness, and Neville is stopping us from saving the Stone. Yet, Neville is genuinely concerned about Gryffindor, while Hermione was just being interfering... I'm getting off topic...

"I won't let you do it," Neville says, running in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"Neville!" Ron exploded. "Get away from the hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't call me an idiot." Neville says bravely. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the ones who told me to stand up to people."

Crap. That's true. To be fair, though, I didn't think it was going to backfire like this at the time.

"Yes, but not to us." Ron says in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He takes a step towards Neville, who drops Trevor the toad, who goes leaping out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me. I'm ready!" Neville says, raising his fists.

Harry turns to Hermione and desperately says, "Do something!"

Hermione steps forwards and says, "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raises her wand, points it at Neville and cries, " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Neville's arms snap to his sides, while his legs spring together. His whole body rigid, he sways on the spot before falling flat on his face, stiff as a board. Hermione runs to turn him over. The only part of his body that he can move are his eyes, which are looking at us in horror.

"What've you done to him?" I ask.

"It's the full body-bind," Hermione answers miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain." Harry says.

"You'll understand later, Neville." Ron says as we step over him and throw on the Invisibility Cloak,

I feel horrible leaving Neville in that state, but what else is there to do? We have to get to the Stone before Snape does, and Neville was wasting our time. In my nervousness, every statue looks like Filch and every breath of wind sounds like Peeves. At the foot of the first set of stairs, we see Mrs. Norris.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once." Ron mutters, and while I'm tempted, Harry shakes his head and we keep walking.

We don't meet anyone else until we're at the top of the staircase of the third floor. It's Peeves. Oh, great, just what we need. Another distraction.

"Who's there?" Peeves asks, narrowing his wicked, dark eyes, "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you a ghoulie or a ghostie or a wee student beastie?"

He rises and floats in the air, squinting in an attempt to find us. Great. What are we going to do now?

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen," he sings. I really hate him.

"Peeves," Harry suddenly says in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

"Brilliant! Peeves almost falls out of the air in shock. He catches himself in time and hovers a foot from the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he says greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, Sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," Harry croaks, "Stay away from this place tonight."

Peeves agrees after some rambling and flies off. That was amazing! Ron and I congratulate Harry on his brilliant. A few seconds later we're at the door of the third floor corridor. And it's ajar. Which means Snape was already here. I suppose we'll have to fight him off, then. Harry turns to us and tells us we can go back if we want.

"Oh, please, Harry," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be stupid," Ron continues.

"We're going," Hermione says firmly.

Harry pushes the door open and we walk inside to hear low, grumbling noises. Fluffy is sniffing wildly to find out where we are, but with no success. There's a harp at its feet. Snape must have played it. Fluffy must wake up the moment the music stops. Harry presses the flute to his lips and plays a weird sort of tune. I'm not sure you could call it a tune, but Fluffy falls asleep straight away.

"Keep playing," Ron warns as we slip out of the cloak and walk toward the trapdoor.

Obviously he's going to keep playing... Anyway, I feel the dog's hot, smelly breath on me as we walk closer to the giant heads. Yuck. That's not something I wanted to say I lived through. That is, if I live through this.

"I think we'll be able to pull the trapdoor open," Ron says, peering over Fluffy's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"All right," Ron says, and, gritting his teeth, he steps carefully over the dog's legs, bends over, and pulls the ring of the trapdoor open.

"What can you see?" I ask anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll have to drop."

Harry, still playing the flute, waves frantically to get our attention then points to himself with his free hand. He wants to go first. Of course. Him and his nobility.

"You want to go down first? Are you sure?" Ron asks. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so that she can keep playing."

Harry hands over the flute. In the few second that there's silence, Fluffy stirs, but falls right back to sleep the moment Hermione starts to play. Harry lowers himself until he's hanging on his fingertips. He tells Ron and I that if anything happens to him, to go to the owlery and send a letter to Dumbledore. Harry lets go.

A few seconds later, he calls out. "It's OK! It's a soft landing! You can jump!"

"I'll go first," I tell Ron and I jump down.

I land next to Harry with a muffled sort of thump. I look around and, after my eyes adjust, see that we're on some sort of plant thing. Ron follows and Hermione lands shortly after.

"We must be miles under the school," she says.

"Lucky this plant thing is here, really," Ron says.

"Lucky?! Look at your three!" Hermione shrieks, leaping up and struggling towards the wall.

She's sturggling because from the moment she landed, the plant started to twist around her ankles. I look around and see that Harry, Ron and I have had our legs completely wrapped without noticing.

Hermione is now watching in horror as we try to fight to freedom.

"Stop moving," she orders. Easier said than done. "I know what it is - Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called. That's a great help!" Ron snarls, leaning back, trying to get the plant from wrapping around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!"

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasps.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and damp..." Hermione mutters.

"So light a fire," Harry and I choke out.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cries, wringing her hands.

"Have you gone mad!" Ron bellows. "Are you a witch or not?!"

"Oh, right!" Hermione says, pointing her wand at the plants and using the b bluebell flame spell.

Immediately, the plant writhes and recoils. Its grip loosed on Harry, Ron and I we were able to move again. Thank God, I could hardly breathe. We join Hermione by the wall.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione." Harry says, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah. And lucky Harry and Hazel don't lose their heads in a crisis - "there's no wood", honestly," Ron says.

"This way," I say, and we walk through the passageway, which slopes downward.

As we walk, I realize that this is only the beginning. The Devil's Snare was probably only Sprout's bit of magic. We still have Quirrell, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Flitwick. Then we'll have to fight off Snape himself. This is not going to be easy. But then again, I never expected it to be.


	29. These Teachers Have Really Used Some Dangerous Things...

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: These Teachers Have Really Used Some Dangerous Things...**

 

As we walk, I suddenly hear a noise. I strain my ears to make out what it is. It's a soft clinking and rustling. What's that supposed to be? I ask the others that exact question. Ron suggests that it could be a ghost.

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me," Harry replies.

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving," Hermione says, and we continue walking.

We reach the end of the passageway and enter a brilliantly lit chamber, with a ceiling arching high above. It's full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber is a heavy, wooden door.

"Do you think it'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asks.

"Probably," Harry answers, "They don't look vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

He takes a deep breath, covers his face with his arms, and sprints across the room. I cross my fingers, but I don't need to. The birds don't even give Harry a second glance. He pulls the handle, but it doesn't open. Hermione, Ron and I cross the room to help. We all pull at the handle as hard as we can, but it doesn't budge. Not even Hermione's  _Alohomora_ charm works.

"Now what?" Ron says.

"These birds," I say, looking thoughtfully up at them, "they've got to be here for some sort of reason. They can't just be here for decoration."

We watch the birds as they soar overhead, glittering. Wait. Glittering? Birds don't glitter. Which must mean-

"They're not birds, they're keys!" Harry says suddenly. "Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" I say in exasperation.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle," Ron says, examining the handle.

We each seize a broomstick (conveniently enough, there are four of them) and kick off in the air, soaring amongst the keys. So, it turns out I'm a pretty decent flyer. At least, I'm managing to stay on my broom. Anyway, we grab and snatch, but the keys are moving so quickly that it's nearly impossible to catch. Unless you're the youngest Seeker in a century. Which is exactly who we need. And conveniently enough, he's here with us tonight.

And sure enough, Harry yells, "That one! That big one - there, no there - the one with the blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron flies to the direction in which Harry is pointing, crashed into the wall, and nearly falls off his broom. Did he really expect that to work? We've got to close in on it.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry says, not taking his eyes off he key. I knew that. "Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, you stay below and stop it from going down. Hazel, you and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dives, Hermione rockets upwards and the key dodges both. Harry starts chasing after it, and I have a sudden idea. I could lead it right into Harry's hands. I streak after the key, and lead it right into a wall near harry. He speeds up a little, leans forwards and traps it against the wall with his hand. Hermione, Ron and I all cheer.

"Nice one, Hazel," Harry tells me.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself," I joke.

We land quickly, and Harry runs to the door, the key in his hands. He rams it into the lock, and turns it. The lock clicks open. Woo! The second obstacle is officially over! The moment the lock opens, the key takes flight, now looking rather battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asks, his hand on the handle.

We nod and he opens the door. It's so dark that we can't see anything, but as we step inside, it lights up to reveal an astonishing sight. We're standing on the edge of a huge chessboard. We're behind the black chessmen, which are all taller than we are, and seem to be carves out of black stone. Across from them, are the white pieces. We all shiver - the chessmen have no faces. It's rather creepy. Behind them, is another door. Now what?

"Now what do we do?" Harry wonders out loud.

"It's obvious, it's it?" Ron says. Not really, no. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"How?" Hermione says nervously, and  know why. Hermione isn't exactly the best at chess.

"I think we're going to have to be the chessmen," Ron answers, then approaches a black knight and asks, "Do we - er - have to join you to get across?"

The knight nods. Ron turns us, looking thoughtful. Well, I guess it's time to put the pressure on Ron's shoulders, since he's the best chess player between us.

"This needs thinking about..." he says. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three black pieces..."

The rest of us stay quiet, watching Ron think. Finally, he says. "Now. don;t be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess-"

"We're not offended," Harry says quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop. Hermione, you take that castle. Hazel, you be that knight over there," Ron tells us.

"Oh, goody, how I love these puns," I say, trying to lighten the mood. "And what are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be a knight, too," he replies, smiling slightly.

"Of course you are. Who wouldn't want to be a Knight?" I say, as we take out spots, since the chess pieces moved at Ron's words.

"Hilarious, Hazel," Ron says sarcastically, before he focuses. "White always plays first... yes, look."

I look around and see that the white pawn has moved forward two spaced. Ron starts directing the black pieces, I'm incredibly nervous, but I don't let that show on my face. Ron's probably nervous enough without me looking like we're about to die because of him. But, still, what if we lose? No. Don't think like that, Hazel. We will not lose.

The first real shock comes when the other bishop is lost. The white queen smashes him to the floor and drags him off mercilessly, where he lay quite still.

"Had to do that," Ron says, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

As the game continues and my nervousness builds, the white pieces show no more mercy than the queen did whenever they take one of our pieces. Pretty soon, there's a huddle of the limp black players slumped against the wall. Twice, Ron only just notices we're in danger. He darts around the board himself, taking as many white pieces as the white pieces take black pieces. I have never been so grateful that Ron's so good at chess.

"We're nearly there. Let me think, let me think." Ron says, then the white queen turns toward him and he softly adds. "Yes... it's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry, Hermione and I shout in unison.

"That't chess!" Ron snaps. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me - that leaves you to checkmate the king, Harry!"

We try to protest, but it's no use. The worst thing is, I know that there is no other way. I may not be the best at chess, but I know enough that it's the only thing we can do if we want to win. And we have to win. We  _need_ to win.

Ron, who's face is pale but determines, steps forward. As the queen pounces, I quickly shut my eyes. I don't want to see it. I don't want to see one of my best friends being hit by some giant chess piece. I know it's safe to open my eyes again after Hermione screams. I see Harry take three steps to the left and the white king take off his crown and throw it at Harry's feet. We've won. Thanks to Ron. And his sacrifice.

As we leave, I don't look at Ron, because I know it's going to feel like a ton of bricks hitting me in the head. Harry pushes the door to the next chamber, and a horrible smell filling my nostrils snaps me back to earth. I look and see a massive troll, one even bigger than the one we had to tackle.

And it's rising. It had been knocked out, and now it's rising. And it has a club that's even larger than the one we tackled had. It was bad enough having to wrestle one. And this one is even bigger! It looks at us, and seems to think that we were the original attacker, because it raises its club and swings at us. We just barely have enough time to duck.

"Spread out and attack it at different angles!" I say, and we scatter and begin shooting spells at it at random, but it either misses (which is remarkable, considering the troll's size) or the spell seems to have no effect.

I aim a random spell that comes to my mind first straight at its head. I realize I only shot sparks at it. But that got its attention. It turns to me and raises its club. Well, I'm a goner. I'm done with. What a way to go. Death by troll. But, I'm not going down without a fight.

"When I say go, we all shoot some sort of offensive spell at once! All right?" I order, and when the others nod, I add, "1 - 2 - 3, GO!  _Petrificus Totalus_!"

I can hardly hear the others' spells, but I know it's worked. But, unfortunately, it didn't work in time. The troll manages to hit me with its club in the arm before it goes down. I fall to the floor as pain that's almost unbearable shoots through me. The troll is now swaying dangerously, and I just manage to scuffle across the floor before the troll falls, landing just where I was not even a second before. Now, I can focus on the pain.

Fearing what I'm going to see, I push up the sleeve of my robes tentatively, as Harry and Hermione hurry over to me. What I see nearly makes me faint. As if the actual pain isn't doing that well enough. My arm is bleeding  _a lot_. Most of my arm is covered with the red stuff, that's still streaming down my arm. Also, I think I might have broken my arm. It hurts a lot to move it and I think there was a crack as the club connected with my arm. But there was so much noise going on, it's hard to tell.

"Hazel!" Hermione gasps, looking like she might faint, too, "Are you all right."

"Oh,  just spectacular," I say, and I catch Harry's eye. Though he looks pale and terrified, my sarcasm allows some colour to come back to his ghostly complexion. Obviously, he knows that if I can be sarcastic, then it can't be too, too bad.

"You do realize you'll have to go on without me, right?" I say lightly. "I'm much too weak now and I'll hold you back. But, before you leave, can you guys do me one teensy little favour?"

"Anything," Harry and Hermione say immediately.

"Can you take a bit of my sleeve from my right sleeve - you know, the one that isn't covered in blood - and wrap it around my cut? You know, so I don't bleed to death?"

"Here, take a bit of mine," Harry says, and before I can protests, rips off some of his sleeve, and wraps it around my wound.

"My robes are already ruined with all this blood and little rips, you might as well have used mine," I say.

"Well, mine are ruined too, so it doesn't make a difference. Oh, this doesn't even matter." Harry says.

"Yeah, it doesn't. You two should move on." I say. "Actually, I'm going to come with you. I'll pass out in the room that has Snape's bit of magic, since I don't really want to pass out in a room that smells so horrible. Tell me if you need any help."

When they try to protest, I say. "Calm down, I can still walk you know. I just might need help up."

They help me to my feet and we walk to the next chamber. I expect something frightening, but instead, all I see if a table with seven bottles placed in a neat line. Weird. But I suppose this _is_ Snape. As soon as we walk in, Harry and Hermione direct me to a corner in which I can pass out in safety. I hug them both tentatively, wish them good luck, and walk over to my corner.

Before Isit down, I say, "But, remember, if you need me for anything, be sure to ask!"

As I lie with my back to the corner, I glance at the bit of Harry's sleeve that acted as a mediocre bandage. The blood isn't flowing, but I know it won't be too long until the sleeve absorbs the maximum amount of blood. If only Madam Pomfrey was here. She'd mend it in a minute. But, once we save the Stone and get back to the castle, she can mend it. Along with Ron's head. There's no doubt in my mind that we'll make it back. Because I can't stand thinking of us not succeeding and dying.

I'm too weak to even stay awake too long. After a little shorter than a minute, I pass out.


	30. Cross My Fingers He'll Make It Out Of This

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Cross My Fingers He'll Make It Out Of This**

 

It feels like I've been unconscious for a few minutes, however, when I'm shaken tentatively awake by a slightly pale looking Hermione. With waking up again comes a fresh sting of pain, and I gasp at the sudden pain and grimace.

"Oh! Hazel, I'm so sorry! I tried not to hit your left arm and-" Hermione begins worriedly, but I cut her off.

"No, it wasn't you. It's just now that I've woken up the pain's come back and I wasn't really expecting it. So, what's going on? And where's Harry? Have you got the Stone?!" I say, slightly excited now.

"Well, no. Snape's bit of magic was a riddle. It was more logic than magic, really. He had seven bottles. One would let us move ahead to where the Stone is, the other would let you get back to safety, two are only nettle wine and three are poison-"

"Did you guys figure it out! Please tell me Harry isn't dead!" I say worriedly.

"No, no, don't worry, Harry's OK. I figured out the riddle. He's getting the Stone right now. There was only enough for one of us to go through the fire leading to where the Stone is, and Harry insisted."

"Oh, I hope he'll be OK! What do we do, then?"

"Well, we're going to use the one that let's us go back to safety - there's just enough for both of us if we take small sips - get Ron, and use the broomsticks to fly back up to the castle. Then we're going to the owlery to write to Dumbledore to get here as soon as he can. After that, we'll get you and Ron to the hospital wing. After that, we'll just have to wait for Harry or Dumbledore, whoever comes first, I suppose." Hermione explains quickly.

"Right, OK, let's go," I say, and Hermione helps me to my feet.

"Oh, the sleeve's all soaked up! You need to replace that!" Hermione says, and immediately tears off some of the sleeve of her robes, and unwraps my own little bandage made of Harry's sleeve.

As soon as she unwraps the bandage, blood, which seems to have been just barely restrained by my bandage, comes gushing out quickly. Hermione quickly re-wraps my wound, and wipes the blood on her robes.

"Thanks," I say, and Hermione takes out a bottle from the pocket of her robes.

Hermione drinks half of the bottle (which isn't a lot, mind you) and passes it to me. I drain the rest of the bottle. We both shiver. It's as cold as ice. We walk towards the purple flames that lead to safety. Before I go through the fire, I look back at the black fire in which Harry must have walked past just minutes ago, maybe even seconds ago. Hermione sees the look of worry on my face and gives me a reassuring smile.

"He'll be all right, you know. He's a really great wizard," Hermione tells me.

"Yeah, yeah he is. It's just hard not to worry, I suppose." I sigh.

"He'll be fine. Now, let's go," Hermione says, and leads the way through the fire.

 I hesitate, and then run through the flames with my eyes closed, just like I did when I ran through the barrier that lead to Platform 9 3/4. Luckily, however, I don't run into something time time. But that's probably only because Hermione stopped me.

I'm hit with the foul smell of the troll, which isn't moving this time, and Hermione and I pull our robes over our noses as we walk around the massive and limp form. we walk into the room with the chessboard, and find Ron immediately.

He's on the left side of the room, and he looks unconscious. We rush toward him, and decide it's best for him to at least be semi-conscious if we're going to be flying in the air. We shake him awake and quickly explain what we're about to do. We help him to his feet, but Hermione does more work, since I'm not at my strongest. Ron seems to notice my bandage.

"What happened?" he asks.

"We met a troll in the next room. Let's just say he's a lot bigger and smellier than the one we fought on Halloween. We knocked him out, but I took a blow to the arm with his club before it went down." I explain, starting to shrug, but stop almost immediately when a sharp pain shoots through my arm.

"Oh, are you all right?" he asks in concern. Aw, how nice, he's concerned about me.

"I've been better, but I imagine Madam Pomfrey will be able to mend it in a heartbeat." I say.

"But will you be able to fly?" Hermione asks suddenly, as though she just realized that this might be a problem. Well, I had just realized it too, to be honest.

"Well, I won't be amazing, but since I'm right-handed and the troll got my left arm,  I suppose I won't be completely useless." I reply.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to give it a shot," Ron says bracingly.

"Right, let's go, then." I say, and we walk into the chamber with the bird-keys.

The brooms are still exactly where we left them. I grab one broom and mount it. Hermione and Ron mount the other. We decided that Ron should share a broom (probably with Hermione, since both of her arms are OK) with someone, since he's still a little dizzy. We kick off from the ground, and Hermione and Ron suggest I test out my flying by a couple laps around the room. I fly, and though I'm not as good as I was before, I think I'm still capable of flying up the trapdoor and into the castle.

We fly into the room with the Devil's Snare. We look up at the  postage stamp sized hole, and fly straight up toward it. It gets bigger and bigger as we approach, and soon we're in the corridor with Fluffy. At the sight of us, the dog freezes in shock, and that hesitation is all we need.

I point my wand at the door and say, " _Alohomora_!" so that the door swings right open. We fly through it and land right outside the door. We're about to close it when I remember something.

"Wait! The cloak!" I exclaim.

 "Hazel, we can just explain if we get caught tha-" Hermione begins, but I rush inside anyway.

Fluffy sees me and gives a thunderous growl, but I ignore it, and look around the corridor frantically. Finally, I find it. It's not that far from me, but not that far away from Fluffy. I point my wand at the farthest corner of the corridor.

" _Avis_!"I say, and birds burst out of my wand.

Just like I expect, the god goes chasing after the birds. I smile triumphantly, run forward, and pick up the cloak. I run back out and join Ron and Hermione. They look vaguely annoyed with me.

"It doesn't matter if we get caught! In fact, it's better that way, since the teachers might know a faster way to contact Dumbledore," Hermione says in exasperation.

"I know that," I say calmly. "It's just that this cloak, in case you haven't noticed, is completely brilliant. And I know that Harry wouldn't want it to be gone forever. And that dog would probably tear it up into a million pieces. And that would be an incredible wast of brilliant-ness!"

"Right," Hermione says, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just go," Ron says.

We hurry to the owlery. We only make it to the Entrance Hall, when we see none other than Albus Dumbledore. Well, that was quick, considering that we didn't even send a letter yet. Maybe he just realized that his urgent note was fake.

Before Hermione, Ron or I can say anything, he looks at us and says, "Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?"

Before we can do so much as nod in reply, he hurtles upstairs, probably to the third floor.

Hermione, Ron and I all give each other bewildered looks.

"Well, that was weird..." Ron mutters.

"I suppose he's that much of a genius," I say, grinning.

"We should get you two to the hospital wing," Hermione says and we head up to the hospital wing.

Once we arrive, we find it completely empty. Well, of course it's empty. It's not like Madam Pomfrey is expecting two injured kids to come in the middle of the night. We walk over to her office and knock tentatively on the door. Madam Pomfrey answers, and looks shocked at the sight of us. Not really a surprise, either...

"What on  _Earth_ happened?!" she demands, as she leads Ron and I into beds.

Ron, Hermione and I exchange uncertain glances. We're all wondering whether or not we should tell the truth. but I decide we might as well, since either the whole school's going to know eventually, or it'll be a secret between the staff. So either way she's going to know, and it's best that we don't lie to her.

 "We went down to save the Philosopher's Stone," I say boldly, "And, well, let's just say those enchantments work well. And are quite painful."

 "Why in the world would you do that? And what do you mean by _save_? The Stone is perfectly safe!" Madam Pomfrey says, as she hurries to unwrap my sorry excuse for a bandage.

"It isn't safe. Snape is trying to steal it!" Ron says.

"Why would he do such a thing?! Snape is a Hogwarts-"

"Yes, yes, yes," I say, slightly annoyed. "Snape is a Hogwarts teacher and therefore should be completely trust. blah, blah, blah. Hogwarts teacher or not, Snape is trying to steal the Stone!"

"It's true, please believe us, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione says earnestly. "We went down there with Harry Potter to try and save it. Harry's down there right now fighting Snape, but Dumbledore's going down to save him, so there's no need to worry now."

"But Dumbledore received an urgent message from the Ministry and left. i even saw him leave! How could he possibly know that the Stone was being stolen?" Madam Pomfrey asks sceptically.

"I don't know how Dumbledore found out so quickly, but it was a fake message. Snape sent it so that nothing could stop him from stealing the Stone," I explain, as she mends my arm, which was, in fact, broken. It feels as good as new.

"Well, the only reason I can believe this is because I can't find another way that you two can be so injured." Madam Pomfrey says, as she turns to fix up Ron. "I don't even know how you four know about the Stone."

We all shrug but don't say anything. We don't want Hagrid to get into any trouble, even though he technically didn't tell us anything. We just meddled a lot and had enough brains to eventually figure it out...

"Well, you two will be fine, but you both need rest, especially you, Mr. Weasley. I want both of you to stay the night in here, you'll be free to go tomorrow morning." Madam Pomfrey says. "Off you go, Ms. Granger."

Hermione gives every sign of wanting to stay, but turns around and leaves the hospital wing nevertheless. Madam Pomfrey gives us each a pair of pyjamas and tells us to go to sleep straight away. But after we change, we do the exact opposite.

We sit on our beds and talk. How can she expect us to sleep if Harry might be dead right now? The though of it's impossible! We talk about whether or not Dumbledore made it or if the Stone and Harry are safe yet. But we have no answers yet, so we just talk about anything else, even Quidditch, simply to get our minds off things. It's only when Madam Pomfrey tells us in a stern voice that could easily turn angry to go to sleep, that we finally lie down and close our eyes.

"G'night, Ron. If I can even fall asleep," I murmur to the direction of the bed next to mine, in which I know Ron is in.

"Night, Knight. We both know we won't be able to." Ron replies.

Though, after what feels like an eternity, I fall into a half sleep, a sleep that could easily be awoken by the slightest sign of noise. Which isn't like me, since I'm usually a very heavy sleeper, but how can I fall into a deep sleep at a time like this?


	31. Relief

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Thirty: Relief**

 

I haven't even been asleep for half an hour when I hear the doors opening. I raise my head a little so I can hear out of my left ear better and open my eyes enough so that I can just see what's going on. I see Harry being carried out on a floating stretcher towards a bed, supported by Dumbledore. He falls gently onto it and Dumbledore strides over to Madam Pomfrey's office. I hear them having a whispered conversation that I can't quite hear, and see Madam Pomfrey hurrying over to Harry.

Relief swells up inside of me. He's all right. He's alive. Probably injured, but alive all the same. Madam Pomfrey looks my way and I quickly close my eyes and place my head back on the pillow, pretending to be asleep.

When I decide that it's safe to look, I open my right eye a tiny bit, I see Harry's body, but his head is cut off by Madam Pomfrey. I want to leap up right away and hug him, but restrain myself. I doubt he's conscious, anyway.

Ron turns on the bed so that's he's facing me. He looks as relieved as I feel. I grin at him and he smiles back happily. As we obviously can't speak with Madam Pomfrey right there, I mouth, 'he's all right!'

'I know,' he mouths back.

'I wish I could see him' I mouth.

'Yeah, but he's probably unconscious,' he mouths back, and I nod.

'I suppose we can see him later,' I mouth, and he nods.

With the relief of knowing that Harry is all right, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. And this time, it's a deep sleep as usual. I'm awoken by Ron shaking me impatiently.

"Ugh, you couldn't have let me sleep? I just got hit by a troll, you know!" I say, even though we both know that my arm is just fine.

"Oh, please, you got hit by that troll ages ago, and you're perfectly fine," Ron tells me, rolling his eyes.

"Well, still, that's rather rude, don't you think?" I say.

"You mean like how you woke me up on Christmas? And this time, I just shook you awake. I didn't jump on your bloody bed." Ron retorts.

"You know, it's not good to hold grudges,"I say matter-of-factly, "and besides, that was different. It was Christmas! You just woke me up for no bloody reason!"

"Oh, whatever, the past is the past. I wasn't supposed to wake you up, actually, Madam Pomfrey told me not to. But Harry still isn't awake, and I'm bored. Now let's get to lunch - we've already slept through breakfast - and meet Hermione. She'll want to know that Harry's all right."

"All right, fine, you're lucky I'm hungry, otherwise I would have gone back to sleep." I say. "Now, get out, I want to get changed."

"Into what? Your robes are ruined." he says.

I realize for the first time that Ron is still in his pyjamas. Oh, yeah, I suppose I forgot how dirty your robes can get when you try and save the Philosopher's Stone. Wait a minute! The Stone! What happened to it?"

"Wait, Ron, what happened to the Stone?" I ask desperately.

"Don't worry, it's been destroyed. I heard Dumbledore talking about it." Ron says casually.

"What? Then, Flamel and his wife, they'll die, won't they?" I say in shock.

"Eventually, yes, but I reckon they still have some Elixir of Life left," Ron replies, shrugging.

"so, Voldemort isn't back, then?" I ask.

"No," Ron says, looking relieved. Who wouldn't be relieved. "We did it. We got there just in time."

"Right, let's go to the common room and change. Maybe we'll meet Hermione there," I say. "But we should tell Madam Pomfrey that we're leaving."

We walk over to her office and knock on the door. Before we leave, she gives us a last minute check up and hands us new robes. How kind. Now we don't need to change, we walk straight down to lunch. As soon as we step into the Great Hall, heads turn in our direction and people start pointing and whispering.

Since I'm not used to this happening, I just smile uncomfortably, and walk toward the Gryffindor table, Ron right beside me, looking just as uncomfortable as I feel.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Ron whispers to me.

"Not a clue," I say, shrugging. "It's usually directed at Harry, and I'm supposed to be one of the most hated girls in Gryffindor - along with Hermione."

At exactly that moment, Hermione sees us and runs towards us. Maybe she'll have an explanation to all of this. She is the smart one. But we should tell her about Harry. She hugs me, then almost hugs Ron, but they settle on an awkward handshake. I roll my eyes at the pair of them.

"Hermione! Harry, he's all right, we-" I begin.

"I know, I saw him earlier. But what about the Stone?" Hermione asks.

"It's been destroyed, Dumbledore came right on time." Ron explains.

"Yeah, er, Hermione, do you know why all these people are looking at all of us like that?" I ask.

Hermione laughs and says, "Yeah, we're rather famous right now. The whole school seems to know about how we went down to save the Stone, but they don't have a clue about what really happened down there. All they know is that Quirrell tried to steal the Stone and we - mostly Harry - stopped him. Though, for once, the truth is actually more wild and dangerous than the rumours. But we can't tell them the truth about it, Dumbledore said to keep the details a secret. Oh, and they've conveniently forgotten that they all hate us, Hazel."

"Ron! Hazel!" Fred and George say, entering the Great Hall and walking towards us.

"Yeah?" we say at the same time.

"So, it's true? You won the giant chess game and you took out a troll?" Fred says, pointing to each of us in trun.

"Well, yeah," Ron says, looking both pleased and embarrassed/

"But I didn't take out that troll by myself. Hermione and Harry helped me out." I point out.

"Maybe, but you were the reason we were able to do it. You knew exactly what to do immediately." Hermione says. "You should stop being so modest, you practically did take out that troll by yourself."

"Yeah, well too bad I didn't know how to avoid getting hit in the arm by a giant troll with a huge club," I say, shrugging.

"Aw, look how modest she is," George teases, ruffling my hair. "Anyway-"

"-where's Harry?" Fred finishes.

"He's still asleep in the hospital wing," Ron says.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm positively starving, and I didn't wake up to not stuff my face. So, if you'll excuse me." I say, and walk towards the Gryffindor table once more.

I sit down, put food onto my plate, and promptly begin shoving it in my mouth. Ron sits down and joins me in eating. Hermione goes back to her own food, and Fred and George sit across from us. Lunch passes by in a breeze of talking and eating. People keep staring and pointing at Hermione, Ron and I. It's unbelievably annoying. Can't a person eat in peace? I know how Harry must have felt in the beginning of the year. And he's even more famous than us. Wow, I feel really bad that he gets this and worse wherever he goes.

"I'm going to see if Harry's woken up yet." I announce, once we're getting up to leave the Great Hall.

"I'll come, too," Hermione and Ron say, so we set off for the hospital wing.

Once we arrive, we're only able to take a few steps before Madam Pomfrey blocks us, a stern look on her face. Oh, great. She's going to say we're not allowed to be here.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"We're here to visit Harry. Is he awake?" I say hopefully.

"No, he isn't." Madam Pomfrey says immediately. "And there really isn't any point in seeing him when he isn't awake, so you should just leave until he is. I don't think he'll be up today, either,, just to let you know."

"All right, fine," Ron says, and we leave the hospital wing in disappointment.

"Ah, well, we can always come back tomorrow." I say brightly.

"Right, now, why don't we go for a walk?" Hermione suggests.

"All right," Ron and I say in unison, and head out for the grounds.


	32. I've Missed Them, But Don't You Dare Tell Them That!

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Thirty-One: I've Missed Them, But Don't You Dare Tell Them That!**

 

The next day, I spend all of my time with Fred and George. I suppose I had been too busy meddling to actually spend that much time with them after Christmas break. Hanging out with them now makes me realize that I actually missed them then. Them and their humour and their care-freeness. But I would never tell them that in a million years. Oh, God, no. That'd be horrible. I hope they never find our that I missed them as long as I live. I suppose they can find out after I'm dead.

"So, what should we do?" Fred asks as we walk along the edge of the Black Lake.

"Prank somebody. We haven't done it in ages," George suggests.

"Oh, yeah, it's probably been a whole day," I say, "practically forever."

"Hey! I'll have you know it's been a whole two days!" Fred says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right, practically an eternity." I say. "In any case, if you do, you'll have to count me out. I've only managed to earn Gryffindor a grand total of twenty-five points. I don't want to risk it."

"Seriously?" Fred asks.

"You went to save the Philosopher's Stone-" George continues.

"-putting yourself in mortal peril-" Fred goes on.

"-but you won't play a harmless prank?" George finishes.

"Yup, that's about right," I say cheekily.

"You pretty much saved the world-" Fred begins.

"I helped save the world. I didn't save the Stone though. That was harry." I point out.

"-there's no way they'll punish you after that," Fred continues, as if there had been no interruption.

"I doubt they won't," I insist stubbornly, "they don't give special treatment, you know that. Besides, there's got to be something we can do besides prank someone."

Fred and George exchange identical mischievous grins. Well, that can't be good. Well, at least, not good for me. Suddenly, Fred and George look at me with looks of innocence that don't deceive me for a second. What are they planning?

"Actually, dear Hazel-" Fred says.

"-we have a brilliant idea of what we can do." George concludes.

Before I can say a word of reply to that, Fred and George pick me up and throw me into the lake! Those absolute prats! I can't believe they did that! Actually, if I'm completely honest with myself, I can. I need to get revenge. and I think I know how...

Instead of resurfacing like I was about to, I stay where I am in the water, hoping that I can hold my breath for a long time. I've never really tried it. I stay put and look at the environment around me. It's murky and mysterious. I see a giant shape loom past and I think it's the Giant Squid. I hope it's friendly, since I may be here for a while. Or at least, as long as it takes to hold my breath or for Fred and George to find me. Whatever comes first...

I think a minute has passed. I wish I had a watch. But then again, it wouldn't work underwater, would it? Unless it was waterproof, of course. I wish Fred and George would hurry up and worry about me, already. I'm starting to run out of breath, here. Honestly, some people are so inconsiderate. Another thirty seconds... Quite frankly, I'm surprised I've stayed down this long.

Finally, I feel bubbles around me - which must mean somebody's dived down - and two pairs of arms grabbing me and hauling me to the edge of the lake. I take gulps of fresh air as I look around and see Fred and George sitting down on either side of me, soaked to their skins, and pushing their sopping hair out of their face. Mission accomplished, Hazel.

"Hazel, are you all right?" George gasps.

"Merlin, we're sorry, we didn't know you couldn't swim," Fred says apologetically.

Oh, how sweet. Fred and George Weasley are actually apologizing. I don't think many people have seen such a rare phenomenon. I might as well milk it for as long as I can.

"Why didn't you find that out before you almost killed me, then?!" i demand, pretending to look furious.

"We just sort of thought that you could," George mutters.

"Well, you thought wrong, then, didn't you!" I snap.

"Yeah, I reckon we did." Fred says quietly.

"No kidding." I say angrily.

They start stuttering millions of apologies and say that they didn't know and they would never have done it if they had known. Oh, I can't help it any more. I burst out laughing. Fred and George look at me in utter confusion as I laugh my head off, clutching a stitch in my chest from laughing so hard. So, maybe it doesn't seem that funny, but I got them good. They fell for it hook, like and sinker. Both my fake drowning and fake anger. And, in my defence, you couldn't see the looks on their faces when they were stuttering. Priceless. Absolutely, positively, utterly priceless.

"Oh, you guys s-should have s-seen your f-faces!" I say in between laughs. "P-priceless!"

"What?" George says, him and Fred looking completely bewildered.

"I can s-swim you i-idiots! I just w-wanted r-revenge!" I say.

After a few more seconds of my hysterical laughter, I'm able to calm myself down. It suddenly occurs to me how weird this must look for people walking by. Three soaking wet kids sitting on the ground, one of them laughing hysterically about who knows what. Well, if anyone just walked past me in the last few seconds, they must think I'm completely mental now. Oh, well.

"So, you pretended to drown so we could get all worried and dive after you to save you, then pretended to be furious with us?" Fred sums up in a question.

"Yup, that's about it," I reply brightly.

"Well played, Knight-" George says, looking impressed.

"-well played, indeed." Fred finished, looking equally impressed.

"I know." I say in a voice of mock arrogance. "Now, can we go dry off?"

"All right," Fred and George chorus, and we troop back towards the castle.

"Hey, I've just realized," I say suddenly, as we're about to enter the castle." Filch is going to be furious with us."

"Oh, yeah," George says vaguely.

"Yeah, you're right," Fred says.

They're silent for a moment. Then they say, at the same time." Oh, well!"

I laugh as we enter the castle and walk up the steps to Gryffindor tower. I realize something horrible. I'm not going to survive the stairs. I'm much too clumsy and I'm all wet and slipper right now. I turn to Fred and George.

"Can one of you amazing people please carry me up the stairs so I don't fall and break a bone in my body?" I ask sweetly.

"Nope," they say in unison.

"Please! I'm going to get hurt!" I plead.

"Say 'please'," Fred says in an infuriating voice like Peeves had used so long ago.

"I already did, genius," I say, rolling my eyes as we stand at the foot of the marble staircase.

"Hey, I'm not going to carry you if you talk back." Fred sings.

"Oh, dear Freddie, I'm oh so sorry for insulting your intelligence," I say, rolling my eyes in my head.

"Much better. All right, I'll do it," Fred says. "But only because I'm nice."

"Yes, you are," I say happily, as I hop onto Fred's back.

"You know, you're really light." Fred says conversationally as we walk up the stairs, Fred carrying me as though I'm a feather.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not," I say suspiciously.

"Well, do you want to be heavy?" George asks.

"No, I suppose not," I say.

"Then, there's your answer!" Fred says, as we arrive at the top of the staircase.

"Fair enough," I say.

"But, you never know, I could just be super strong," Fred points out.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go with the first one," I tease.

"Hey, I can drop you at any given moment," Fred warns.

"Oh, dear Freddie, I'm oh so sorry for hurting your pride." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Better," Fred says, turning his head slightly so I can see his smirk.

Yup, threats, being thrown into a lake, forcing me to do things, and teasing. I've missed hanging out with Fred and George. I'm missed it a lot.


	33. It's About Time He Woke Up! Now for the Feast

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: It's About Time He Woke Up! Now for the Feast**

 

The next day, when Hermione, Ron and I walk to the hospital wing after breakfast. I cross my fingers that Harry will finally be awake. When we arrive, we see Madam Pomfrey looking at us. She hurries over to us, tells us to wait, and promptly shuts the door. How rude.

"Well, that was rude," I say lightly.

"She just doesn't want us to be bothering Harry," Hermione say patiently.

"And how would we be bothering him?" Ron asks incredulously.

"I don't know, but Madam Pomfrey is strict. You know that," Hermione answers, shrugging.

A few minutes later, she opens the door and ushers us inside, looking reluctant. I suppose Harry convinced her to let us in. I see Harry sitting upright in his bed.

"Harry!" Hermione and I exclaim.

I want to hug him on the spot, and I think Hermione does too, but I see how weak he looks and refrain.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried-" Hermione begins frantically.

"The whole school's been talking about it," Ron interrupts. "What really happened?"

And Harry tells us everything. How it was Quirrell who tried to steal the Stone all along. How it was him who tried to kill Harry, and Snape was actually trying to save Harry. How that mirror from Christmas was there and when he looking into it, Harry saw himself with the Stone, and the next thing he knew, he had it in his pocket. And weirdest, and most disturbing, might I add, of all was how Voldemort was on the back of Quirrell's head. Hermione screams out loud at this part, and I just barely stop myself from doing so.

Afterwards, Hermione, Ron and I talk about what happened after Harry went through the fire. We also talk about Dumbledore. We wonder whether Dumbledore set this entire thing up. Gave us the cloak back, taught us enough so that we could make it through the enchantments instead of stopping us. Dumbledore's mental. Ron agrees with me,

Much too soon, in my opinion, Madam Pomfrey comes bustling over and tells us to get out. So, Hermione, Ron and I leave reluctantly. I hope he'll be able to go to the feat tomorrow. Sure, Slytherin won, but at least the food'll be good.

The rest of the day and the next morning passes by in a breeze, and before I know it, it's time for the feast. I make my way down with Ron and Hermione, and sit down across from Fred and George. I look around the decorations glumly. It's covered in Slytherin's colours of green and silver to celebrate them winning. A huge banner of the Slytherin serpent hung behind the high table. It's sickening to see.

Suddenly, Harry walks in. There's a silence among the Hall for a moment, and then everybody begins talking loudly at once. Of course. Harry slips into a seat between Ron and I and pretends not to notice people pointing very obviously at him. Lucky for Harry, Dumbledore arrives moments later, and then talking dies down immediately.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore begins, "and I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into this delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are a little fuller than they were... you have a full summer to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with 262 points; in third, Hufflepuff, with 352; Ravenclaw has 426 and Slytherin, 472."

I glance at the Slytherin table and see Malfoy banging his goblet on the table repeatedly while the other Slytherins cheer loudly. I look away at the sight before I lose my appetite. It's a sickening sight to see.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore says, "however, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went extremely still and quiet. I swear you could hear a pin drop right now. The Slytherins' triumphant smiles fade a little bit.

"I have a few last minute points to dish out," Dumbledore says, "Let me see, yes... First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

I look across Harry at Ron and see that he's turned purple in the face. he sort of looks like a radish with a horrible sunburn. Poor bloke.

"... for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen. I award Gryffindor 50 house points."

I cheer loudly with the rest. Our cheers nearly raise the bewitched ceiling. I can hear Percy announcing pompously that that's his brother to anyone who would listen or who could hear over the noise.

"Second - to Ms. Hermione Granger... for the cool use of logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor, 50 house points."

Hermione buries her face in her arms as Gryffindors up and down the table look as though they're about to wet themselves with happiness. I think she might have burst into tears. I pat her shoulder and mutter words of congratulations.

"Third - to Ms. Hazel Knight..." Dumbledore continues, "... for leadership and keeping a cool in times of great danger. I award Gryffindor 50 house points."

I turn bright pink at this as Gryffindors yell themselves hoarse. Fred and George congratulate me and I give them a sheepish smile and a quiet thanks that can't be heard over all the yelling.

"Fourth - to Mr. Harry Potter..." Dumbledore says, and the room goes as quiet as it was before unnaturally quickly, "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor 60 house points."

The din was absolutely deafening. I yell myself hoarse and realize that we are now tied with Slytherin. This makes me cheer even louder, something I didn't even think was possible. If only Dumbledore had given us just one more point. We would've won the House Cup!

Dumbledore raises a hand and the room falls silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore goes on, smiling, "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. Therefore I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

If someone is standing outside the Great Hall at the moment, I would not be the least bit surprised if they though that some sort of explosion is taking place right now. The noise coming from the Gryffindor table was louder than I thought possible. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I stand up as we yell and cheer as Neville disappears under the crowd of people hugging him. He had never won a single point for Gryffindor up until now. I wonder how he feels. Happy? Shocked? Proud? Who knows? Besides Neville, obviously. Harry, still yelling and cheering, nudges Ron and I and points to the Slytherin table. I look and see that Malfoy looks as stunned and horrified as somebody who just got the full body-bind on them. I laugh at the sight.

"Which means," Dumbledore calls over the storm of cheering and applause, since even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are cheering about the final downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change in decoration."

With a simple clap of his hands, the green becomes scarlet and the silver becomes gold. The serpent banner at the high table becomes a Gryffindor lion and Snape shakes hands with McGonagall with a very forced smile on his face. I laugh in delight once more.

The evening goes on with much talking and laughter and as I make my way upstairs with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, I know this was the best evening of my life. I know that Hogwarts is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know it more than I did when I first got my letter so long ago. I know that even though the school work is hard, I'm going to miss Hogwarts so much when I go back to Privet Drive. I know that I will never forget tonight. Nor will I forget this year. And I especially will never forget Hogwarts. Especially since I'm going to have to go back for 6 more years.


	34. Going Home. This Isn't the End

**I Love Magic**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Going Home. This Isn't the End**

 

In all the excitement, I had completely forgotten that we would get out exam results. But they came nevertheless. Expecting the worst, because that's just what I do when it comes to grades, I check my marks. To my surprise, I find that I've actually passed with really good marks. I'm not top of my year but I'm pretty high up in that list. Harry and Ron have passed with great marks too. Even Neville, who wasn't the best at school, scraped up passing grades. But he did much better in Herbology than he did in Potions. I had hoped Crabbe and Goyle would fail, but unfortunately, they pass as well. I guess you can't have everything, though. So, now I'm free. I suppose this light-hearted feeling I'm feeling right now is what it's like to have absolutely nothing to worry about. It's a really nice feeling. A much better feeling than worry and stress, I can tell you that much.

And suddenly, our wardrobes are empty, our trunks are packed, and Trevor can be seen lurking the corridors, trying to escape one last time before the holidays start. I wonder if that toad how much Neville worries about him. Notes are given to us, warning us not to use magic outside of school.

"I always hope they'll forget to give us these," Fred sighs sadly.

I laugh and say, "You do know that they'll never forget, right/"

"Well, a person can dream, can't they?" he replies, shrugging.

"But dreams are dreams. They don't always come true, you know," I tell him matter-of-factly.

"No kidding?" Fred says, rolling his eyes at me in a very noticeable and obvious way.

"It's not polite to roll your eyes at someone," I say in a mock scolding voice.

"Oh, please, how many times have you rolled your eyes at me or George/" Fred retorts.

"It's different when it's me," I say.

"Why?" Fred asks.

"Because I'm better than you." I reply, as though this statement should be extremely obvious.

"Whatever gets you through the day, Knight," Fred says, grinning and ruffling my hair.

"I'm not saying that because it'll get me through the day," I joke, "I'm saying it because it's true. And you know it/"

"If you say so," he says casually.

Hagrid is there to take the other first years and I to the fleet of boats so that we can sail across the lake. We're boarding the Hogwarts Express, talking and laughing as the wild countryside turns greener and tidier. We go through Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as we speed pass Muggle towns and pull off our robes and wear jackets and coats instead.

It takes us quite a bit to get off the platform. A wizened old guard is up by the ticket barrier, letting us go through in two's, three's and four's so as not to attract Muggle's attentions by bursting through the barrier all at once. I imagine what it would be like for a Muggle if they suddenly see a bunch of kids bursting through a solid barrier. You know, I think they're reactions would be rather funny, but I keep that to myself.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron says, "all of you - I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," Harry says.

"We'll need something to look forward to once we're back on Privet Drive," I add.

People push past us as they head through the gateway to the Muggle world. Most of the say some sort of goodbye to Harry. Still famous, I see. I suppose things haven't changes much. Not that I would want them to, just that I don't really like that I'll have to go back to people gushing over how amazing and heroic my best friend is everywhere I go. Not to mention all those annoying questions they ask me...

"Hey," a voice says behind me.

Out of shock, I jump and have to clap my hand over my mouth to keep my from screaming like a banshee. I whirl around and see that Fred and George are standing behind me, laughing like mad at my reaction. I start to talk, but it comes out all muffled. I realize that I still have my hand over my mouth. This makes Fred and George laugh even harder than before. I take my hand off of my mouth and then start to talk.

"Oh, gee, thanks, I really wanted that heart attack!" I say sarcastically.

"No problem," Fred says.

"We're glad to help!" George adds.

"Ha, ha, ha. Hilarious," I say, rolling my eyes.

"It's not polite to roll your eyes at someone," Fred tells me, mocking my tone in a very inaccurate way.

"Oh, how clever. Real witty, Fred," I say sarcastic.

"I know, I don't even know where I get this stuff," he replies with a cheeky smile and a wink.

"So, any particular reason you wanted to talk to me and scare me to death while doing so?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, we were saying you should come and stay this summer," George says casually.

"Yeah, it'll be cool," Fred adds.

Even though I already told Ron that I would, I simply say to them, "You know what? I think I just might."

But my expression is as good as a yes to them. Though I have a mysterious expression on my face, I can tell my eyes are as good as a smile. They grin identically, and in spite of my efforts, my face splits into a grin.

"See you later, Knight," they say in unison

"Bye," i say with a wave, and am about to leave, when Fred and George pull me back.

"Seriously? We're not about to see you for who knows how long-" Fred begins, as though scolding me.

"-and all we get is a 'bye' and a wave?" George says in the same tone as his brother.

"Yup," I say cheekily, and am about to begin walking again when Fred and George force me into a hug.

"Again. I pull away laughing. I fix my hair, since it ended up all ruffled when I was forced into a hug. Once it's completely fixed, Fred and George smirk evilly and mess it all up once again. I can tell it's even worse than it was before.

"You guys are prats. Did you know that?" I say casually, as I smooth out my long, dark black hair once more.

"Oh, but you love us anyway," Fred says in a singsong voice.

"You wish," I tease.

"Oh, please. You  _wish_ that we wish," George says, smirking at me.

"Are you kidding? You wish that I wish that you wish," I retort.

"Don't be ridiculous," Fred says, "you wish that we wish that you wish that-"

"Oh, this could go on forever and we actually do need to get home," I interrupt, and before I realize what I'm saying, add, "Not that I'm excited to go back to my aunt and uncle."

"Why aren't you excited? No school for a glorious 2 months. Complete freedom," George says, looking confused.

"I already told you at the beginning of the year, my aunt and and uncle, and cousin don't care about me," I say, deciding not to tell them that Uncle Gabriel is more than a little abusive to me at times.

"Oh, well, no worried. We'll whisk you away from them soon enough," Fred says reassuringly.

"Right, thanks," I say, smiling. "I'll see you later. Remember to thank your mum for the Christmas presents for me."

"No need for us to do it. You can tell her yourself, she's right there," George says, pointing to a plump king-faced, smiling woman with bright red hair.

"All right," I say cheerfully and walk over to her.

I see that Harry, Hermione and Ron are with her. She's also holding hands with a small red-headed girl that I recognize as Ron, Fred, George and Percy's younger sister Ginny.

"Hello, I'm Hazel Knight," I say shyly, waving a Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Ron, Fred and George have talked all about you," she says, smiling kindly at me.

I give Fred and George a look that quite clearly says, "Aww, so you do love me!" and say to Mrs. Weasley, "Thanks for the sweater and fudge, by the way."

"It was my pleasure, dear," Mrs. Weasley says kindly. What a nice woman.

"Ready, are you?" says a voice from behind us.

I jump and clap my hand to my mouth once more. Fred and George smirk at me. I stick my tongue out at them before turning around. I see Harry's purple-faced, moustached uncle, Vernon Dursley. I hate the man so much. he makes Harry miserable, and up until recently, made him live in a cupboard under a staircase! At least I got an actual room. Behind Vernon, is harry's aunt, Petunia Dursley, and his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Or as I like to call them, Horse-face and Pig-face.

"You must be Harry's family!" says Mrs. Weasley.

Obviously she thinks that this fact must make Vernon Dursley a wonderful man. you'd think so but, unfortunately, that's not even close to the case. Not at all.

"In a manner of speaking," he says curtly, "Come on, boy, we haven't got all day."

He notices me. He notices the look of hatred on my face as I look at him. His shock disappears and he returns my expression with equal hatred. He's hated me from the moment he laid his eyes on me. Maybe it's because I make Harry happy. Or it might be because, in his opinion, I'm nothing like a proper child should be like. I also know that he hates anything abnormal, including magic, so now that he knows that I'm a witch, that hatred must have intensified.

"You better be a little more respectful, girl," he says quietly, so nobody other than Harry and I can hear, with the nasty smile still on his face. It makes me sick.

"Why's that?" I snarl.

"Because I'm your ride home. Your uncle couldn't be bothered with picking up a brat like you, and since I was already on my way here, I was kind enough to offer. Besides, there's no reason to soil his car with filth like you." he replies evilly, still being loud enough that only Harry and I can hear.

I'm about to say that I'd rather walk all the way back than be in a car with him for more than 5 seconds, when Harry nudges me. I look at him, and he shakes his head as if to say, "It's not worth it." I close my mouth. Vernon's smirk widens and I refrain from punching him in his purple, hideous face.

"Good choice, sweetheart," he says nastily, raising his voice to a normal speaking one, "Now hurry up you two!"

"What was that all about?" Ron says confusedly.

Harry and I exchange looks. He's asking me wordlessly if we should tell them, and I reply with a simple facial expression that I don't want them to know the full truth about how Vernon and my uncle treat me, but Harry can tell them about how they treat him if he wants. He gives me a face that says it doesn't matter, he'll still have to stay with the Dursley's. We look back and see that the Weasley's and Hermione look utterly confused at the glances we have each other.

"It's nothing," we finally say in unison.

They look unconvinced, but, fortunately, they see that we don't want to talk about it and let the subject drop. Harry and I hang back for one last word with Ron and Hermione.

"See you over the summer, then," Harry says.

"Yeah, we'll see you later," I add.

"Hope you - er - a good holiday," Hermione says, looking at Vernon, apparently shocked that anyone can be so unpleasant. I suppose it  _is_ a little surprising.

"Oh, I will," Harry says mischievously. "They don't know that we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

Brilliant! I might use that on my family. Of course, I'm not actually going to use magic. I'm just going to leave the threat that I can turn them into a fruit bat at any given moment hanging in the air. Even though I can't actually do that yet. Nor can I do magic, like Harry mentioned before. But, hey, they don't know that, and I'm not about to tell them...

Harry and I walk out of King's Cross. Before Harry and I leave, I look at the ticket barrier that is the entrance of Platform 9 3/4 one last time. Which has the Hogwarts Express. Which leads to Hogwarts. Which is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And this isn't the end, that's for sure.

No, I'll be back, Hogwarts.


End file.
